


Fulfilling a Destiny

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Charmed Harry Potter (2 Stories) [2]
Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Friend For Life". Before the final battle Harry hears the ultimate betrayal and decides that he'd leave. Little does he know it's the start of his destiny. (Important this story was originally written and posted back in 2008!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Fulfilling A Destiny **

 

Summary-Sequel to "A Friend For Life". Before the final battle Harry hears the ultimate betrayal and decides that he'd leave. Little does he know it's the start of his destiny.

Crossover- Crossover with Charmed.

pairing(s)- Wyatt/Harry

Rating-Nc-17

Warning(s)- Mpreg, slash, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing, AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Charmed, or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

 

** Chapter one **

Harry potter, the eighteen year old wizard, stood on top of the astronomy tower looking down at the grounds thinking back on his recent discovery.

* * *

 

**_"Headmaster what are we going to do about Potter? I don't trust that he's going to die during the battle." The voice of Hermione Granger asked._ **

**_"Hermione do you doubt me?" The voice of the headmaster asked._ **

**_"NO! Of course not professor, you always know best. I was just wondering." Hermione said._ **

**_"Good. Because I plan, if Potter doesn't die in the battle, to have him thrown into the worst part of Azkaban. He would be under Dementor supervision twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."_ **

**_"Have you gotten him to sign over the rights t all of his properties and vaults to you?"_ **

**_"Not yet. The boy will be doing that later." Dumbledore said. "Now come, even though it's summer vacation there are still students staying here."_ **

**_"I'll go see if I can find Harry or Ron. After all I still need to act like I care for them. But honestly who could like them? They're complete dunderheads. I mean what muggleborn, even a smart one, can grasp the concept of magic as quickly as I did? They were stupid not to notice that I've already had training before I came to Hogwarts." She said snidely._ **

**_"Well we won't tell them that. Now go, and if anything seems wrong tell me immediately."_ **

**_"Of course professor. Good night." Hermione said rushing out of the Gryffindor common room._ **

**_Carefully peering around the corner towards the top of the stairs, Harry watched as the entrance swung shut behind Dumbledore's back._ **

**_Moving towards the stairs, Harry was shocked to see Ron hiding in the shadows at the top of the staircase._ **

**_"So you heard that huh?" Harry asked._ **

**_"Yeah...so should we treat her any differently?" Ron asked running his fingers through his shaggy red hair._ **

**_"Yeah. Treat her like the bitch she really is, because the final battle is happening later tonight" Harry said_ **

**_"How?" Ron asked._ **

**_"I'm going after him. I found out that my mothers family practiced a different type of magic. My mother didn't know because her parents decided she had enough on her mind since she was going to Hogwarts. But anyway I can summon him to me using my blood and a summoning spell I wrote. I'm going to summon him here to Hogwarts grounds. This way his followers can't follow him here."_ **

**_"That's Wiccan magic right? I thought only women use that type of magic." Ron said._ **

**_"That's not true. The witches that use Wiccan magic don't differentiate between witches and wizards. I mean there are both, but they just call themselves witches."_ **

**_"Oh...You know I'm going with you right? You're my best friend, I'm not going to let you face him by yourself."_ **

**_Smiling Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I know."_ **

* * *

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry caught sigh t of a light flashing on and off in the distance.

'There's our cue.' Harry thought turning away from the edge. Making his way back down the stairs he ran into Ron about halfway down.

"I think Granger has caught on to the fact that something is going on. She's been giving me weird looks all night, and just now she ran out of the room shouting about talking to one of the professors."

"Don't worry about it because we're leaving now...do you have all of your things?"

"Yeah. They've been in my pocket since we've finished packing, Where are we going after Harry?" Ron asked.

"Across the ocean to a magic school near the magical community in San Francisco. They asked me to teach their students about our type of magic." Harry explained as they walked through the halls towards the main doors of Hogwarts. "Ron listen as soon as you see an opening apparate away. I don't trust Dumbledore and anyone else not to try and keep us here, by any and all means."

"Harry I'm not going to leave there until I know you're safe." Ron argued.

"And I can't leave until I'm sure that he's not coming back."

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked as they stepped out into the dark, humid night.

"I'm going to destroy the last part of his soul by stabbing him with Gryffindor's sword, and then I'm going to burn his body to ash." Harry replied.

Nodding Ron silently followed Harry towards the flickering light.

"So who, or what, is causing that?" Ron asked curiously.

"My inside men." Harry said.

"Wait, you've got  _spies_?" Ron asked.

"They refused to be called spies...even though that's what they were doing."

"That's because we aren't spies Mr. Potter. We are merely your informants." The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy said stepping out of the shadows.

"Harry what are you doing? Are you crazy? They work for you-know-who!" Ron shouted staring wide eyed at the two male Malfoy's.

"We used to weasel, but that was before." Draco said sneering at Ron.

"Oh? And what changed?" Ron asked clenching his fists.

"Ron, don't. I trust them that's all that matters." Harry said pressing his hand against Ron's arm.

"If it will make him stop talking so we can get this done then we should tell him." Draco said scowling.

Looking at Ron for a few seconds Harry nibbled at his bottom lip then said, "Only if you want him to know. You don't need to tell him anything that you don't want him to know."

"If it will make him trust us then we will tell him." Lucius said.

"Well?" Ron asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ron that's enough." Harry said sternly.

"Don't worry Harry we didn't expect anything less." Draco said.

Before Ron could respond Harry said, "Ron quiet and Draco don't egg him on."

Blushing both Ron and Draco looked towards the ground.

"As for the answer to your question Mr. Weasley, as you know the Dark Lord recently killed Severus Snape for spying on him. That's why we are helping Mr. Potter. Severus was my husband, my bond mate, and Draco's carrier, his mother. The Dark Lord should have known we would turn against him after that." Lucius said rubbing Draco's back when he tensed up.

"I..I'm..." Ron stuttered looking ashamed.

"Next time just trust me Ron." Harry said giving the two apologetic looks.

Nodding, Ron looked back towards the ground and wouldn't look back up.

Giving a sigh, Harry turned back to the two Malfoy's and asked, "How many of his followers were at the meeting place with him?"

"There were only ten before Draco and I left. The ten inner circle members and their children. Eight after Draco and I left, but the children were dismissed at the same time that Draco and I left."

"Could he have called anymore after you were excused?"

"No he rarely does that. He thinks it makes him look like he didn't know what he was doing." Lucius explained.

"What does that have to do with the fight?" Ron asked finally speaking up.

"When I summon him here, since he's connected to his followers through the dark mark, any of the marked followers near him will be pulled through with him." Harry explained. "Well lets get this done with before anyone decides to come looking for us." Harry said reaching into his pocket.

Pulling out a pouch, Harry knelt down on the ground and emptied the contents out beside him. Using a piece of chalk Harry drew a pentagram on the ground then set five white candles on each of the points of the chalk drawing.

"Do we need to worry about any Aurors or Order members showing up?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Not until after Voldemort and the death eaters get pulled here. The wards around Hogwarts react to willing death eaters, and people who wish to cause harm to the ones inside the wards." Harry said pulling out a shrunken Gryffindor's sword. Enlarging it he set it outside of the pentagram then turned back to what he was doing.

"Where are you going after this is over?" Ron asked Draco while Harry continued set up for the ritual.

"Father and I are going with Harry to San Francisco. The Malfoy's have a vacation home there and we'll be staying there along with Harry...I suppose you'll be invited to stay as well." Draco said looking at his father for approval or denial.

Giving Draco a slight nod, Lucius kept his eye on Harry. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud he was worried about Harry.

"I'd appreciate it. At least until I can find my own place to stay...but how are you going to be able to access your money? Once this is over the minister is going to try to freeze your funds, and probably Harry's too."

"Father already dealt with all of that. He had our funds transferred to the Gringotts division in San Fransisco." Draco explained.

"Alright. I need you three to keep quiet when I start the spell. Any added word can influence the spell and make it worse."

Receiving nods from all three of them, Harry turned back to his ritual and made a tiny cut on his finger with the Gryffindor sword. Holding his finger above the first candle, Harry let a drop of blood fall into the flame then turned and did the same to each of the remaining candles.

After all of the candles had received a drop of blood the flames sprung up to about three feet in height and began blow back and forth as if there was a war between gusts of wind trying to blow them out.

Bowing his head towards the ground, Harry took a deep breath then began the spell that would call the dark lord to him.

  
**"Evil Lord,**

**With soul,**

**as dark as night.**

**Sharing blood with,**

**Lights white knight.**

**To Finish our fight,**

**Come to me this night."**

As soon as Harry finished, a hush seemed to fall over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Did it work?" Ron whispered looking around.

Pushing himself up from the ground, Harry wiped his hands off on his jeans and picked up the Gryffindor sword from its spot on the ground.

Before Harry could answer a harsh wind started to blow and a cyclone started to form about ten feet away from the four men.

"It worked." Harry said without taking his eyes off of the cyclone that would drop his enemy in front of him. "Get ready, and be ready to leave as soon as you can."

Drawing their wands the three other wizards moved to stand beside Harry.

"We shall make sure that none of the death eaters, order members, or Aurors get near you. You just focus on doing what you need to do." Lucius said giving Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze before he returned to his original position.

Nodding his head, Harry watched as the cyclone lowered to the ground before it expanded outwards then faded away leaving Voldemort and his few inner circle members.

"Potter! What have you done to call me here?" Voldemort asked in a raspy voice.

"Relax Tom. All I  _did_  was use the power that 'he knows not.'" Harry said quoting part of the prophecy. "And that power is going to help me destroy you."

Throwing his head back, Voldemort let out an insane cackle and said, "You think that you can destroy me! No one can end the reign of Lord Voldemort!"

"I can, and I'm going to." Harry said lifting the blade up.

"Destroy the traitors and leave Potter to me." Voldemort commanded before he erected a large force field around Harry and himself. "Draw your wand Potter, I won't be generous and wait a second time."

"No need Tom. There are things that you don't know about me. That you'll never know since I'm going to kill you tonight." Harry said ignoring the shouts from the order members and Aurors that were just showing up.

"No Potter, tonight is the night that  _I_ kill  _you_." Voldemort said before casting a  **Crucio**.

When the red beam got near him, Harry swung the sword down in an arc and when the sword hit the beam it cut it in half and destroyed it.

"Face it Tom. Tonight is the last night you'll see alive." Harry said rushing forwards with the sword held out.

When Harry reached Voldemort's side he brought the sword up and swiftly shoved it through Voldemort's chest.

Doubling over, Voldemort grasped his chest and stumbled backwards. As the sword left his body with a squelching noise, blood started to gush out of the wound as well as a black fog; Voldemort's soul.

"You aren't going anywhere." Harry said swinging the bloody sword through the fog causing it to start to boil before it finally exploded and disappeared.

Stumbling over to the body, Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and with a flick of it cast  **Fiendfyre**  on it.

As the scent of burning flesh reached his nose, Harry doubled over and threw up what ever was in his stomach. A few seconds later when his stomach was empty, Harry raised a shaking hand to his lips and swiped his hand across them.

Dropping down to the ground, Harry watched as the force field cracked and crumbled to the ground. When the shield was down, Harry stood up and reached down to pick up the sword then shrunk it and slid it into his pocket along with his wand.

"Mr. Potter wait where you are!" A voice called out to him.

Turning around, Harry saw Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, the headmaster, and a few Aurors making their way to his side.

Tensing up, Harry was about to try and apparate away when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't let them bother you Mr. Potter. You are already a citizen of our new home world. They can do nothing to you without going through our minister first." Lucius whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to leave with Ron and Draco."

"I wasn't about to leave you here to face them on your own. They wouldn't play fair if you were the only one here." Lucius replied.

When the group finally got to their side, Lucius was standing tall with his face devoid of any emotion.

Panting slightly from his slight run, Fudge tried to look professional and said, "Mr. Potter, due to your show of power and use of dark magic we are going to have to take you into custody until you can receive a trial."

"No can do Cornelius. I'm not about to let you screw me over after I saved all your pathetic lives. You are  _not_ going to throw me Azkaban for following my destiny. Now if you'll excuse us we have a new home to go and live in." Harry said holding his head high. "Oh, and don't bother trying to get into my vaults at Gringotts. They've already been moved and the goblins won't tell you where since  _I'm_  polite and show them respect."

"Good day minister." Lucius said with a sneer on his face. Taking a hold of Harry, Lucius activated the portkey that hung around his neck before anyone could react.

When they landed, Harry stumbled slightly but was able to stay standing.

"Well that's a first." Draco said from behind them. "The house elves have dinner waiting for us in the dining room."

Stepping away from Harry, Lucius removed his death eater robes and tossed them into the merrily crackling fire.

Without saying anything, Lucius led the three younger men into the dining room and took the seat at the head of the table.

When everyone was sitting down, Harry picked up his cup, held it up, and said, "I'd like to propose a toast." Clearing his throat he added, "To freedom, and to the memories of those who can't be here with us."

"A wonderful toast Harry." Lucius said after the others had recited the toast and took a sip of their wine.

Sitting at the table in silence, the four men placed food on their plates and started to eat.

Clearing his throat, Ron decided to break the silence, and hopefully start a conversation.

"Hey Harry, how did you really kill him? I mean you carried a part of his soul yet you didn't die...not that I'm upset that you're still alive." Ron said quickly after he realized how that might sound.

"It's simple really. The things that held his soul didn't have to be destroyed, they only had to be marked wherever his soul part had entered it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Did you ever notice how my scar was really raw and bleeding a few weeks back?"

"Yeah. I just thought that maybe you were having a lot of visions. I didn't want to ask and dredge up any bad memories that you might have though."

"Well it wasn't from visions. I just cut my scar open with the Gryffindor sword and destroyed the part of his soul that was inside of me. It was still in the scar since that's where it entered my body. That's why I always had headaches and all those visions. The part of his soul that was in my head was able to enter my subconscious and mess with my thoughts and dreams." Harry explained.

"So all that time that you had those visions it was because of where the curse scar was? What would have happened if it had been on your leg or something?" Draco asked getting in on the conversation.

"I might have had a limp, or the body part might not have worked. In a way I was lucky that the scar was on my forehead. I was able to see what he was doing and it didn't interfere with my body that much." Harry said.

"Harry I was wondering. You had this planned out already. I mean about where you would go after you defeated Voldemort. How did you come in contact with those people from the school you'll be teaching at?" Ron asked.

"Do you remember how I said my  _family_ , and I use that term very loosely, took me on vacation with them last summer? Well they didn't. They took their own vacation and I used some money from my vaults and took a trip myself to San Francisco. I didn't want to worry anyone so I didn't tell anyone."

"That was dangerous Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah I know. But anyway I went out one night and I saw this person being attacked so I went and helped her out. She was a witch, a Wiccan witch, who teaches at a school for magical children there. After I helped her I walked her back to her house, which seemed rather familiar to me,but anyway, she mentioned that my type of magic was different and she wanted to know if I would come and teach the students about it. She actually sent me a letter a few weeks ago and told me that her brother in law, Leo I think she said his name was, took over the position of headmaster. But he still thought it would be a good idea if I came and taught them about our magic."

"Who was this witch?" Lucius asked sounding interested.

"Paige Mathews. She said she was half witch and half Whitelighter...I never got around to asking what a Whitelighter was though. I look forwards to going. It'll be a new start with no worries." Harry said smiling.

"What are you going to teach them?" Ron asked.

"Mostly defense, since that's what I'm best in. You know maybe you could teach them about Quidditch." Harry said. "I'm sure that they'd like to learn about magical sports."

"If the headmaster there agrees then I'd like to do that." Ron said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"I have to go tomorrow to meet with him to discuss what I'm going to teach and what I'll need to teach them so I'll bring the idea up when I meet with him." Harry said.

"Well now that the business talk is over let us enjoy this meal and our first night of freedom." Lucius said raising his cup once again.

Smiling at everyone around the table, Harry raised his own glass.

"Here's to fulfilling a destiny and finally starting our own lives." Harry called out.

******END CHAPTER******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Two **

After a night of drinking and celebrating with Lucius, Draco, and Ron, Harry decided that he would be forever grateful to the wizard that created the hangover potion...even if it tasted disgusting.

Rolling out of his bed in the Malfoy's home, Harry rubbed at his head while he tried to decide if the job teaching was really  _that_  important.

Sighing, Harry grabbed the vial of the hangover relief potion, that a house elf probably left, and downed it in one go. Once the potion was gone, Harry moved over to his temporary closet and swung the door open to pick out something nice to wear.

Pulling out a pair of black leather pants, a white shirt, and a pair of dragon skin boots, Harry made his way into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower before he had to leave.

Walking into the bathroom, Harry dropped his clothes onto the sink then stripped out of his nightclothes and tossed them into the laundry basket.

With a whistle, Harry turned the taps of the deep bathtub on and waited for the water to warm up before he jumped in and quickly washed his hair and body. Washing the suds off of his body and out of his hair, Harry then jumped out of the shower and toweled himself dry then quickly got dressed.

Making his way out of the bathroom, Harry grabbed a folder off of the desk that was in front of the large glass window overlooking the garden below.

The room was large and all of the items in the room didn't make it look any smaller. Across from the door leading out into the hallway was the large four poster bed with curtains and beside the bed was a bedside table with an alarm clock. To the left of the door was the window and the desk, and closer to the bed was the door leading into the bathroom. On the right side of the room was three tall bookcases filled with books with all different subjects and the closet with Harry's clothing.

Quickly flipping through his folder, Harry made sure that there was nothing missing then made his way out of the room and down towards the dining room.

Walking into the dining room, Harry smiled at the three already sitting at the table and asked, "Am I the only one who dealt with a hangover this morning?"

"Nope. I woke up with one too...and if I have have my way I won't  _ever_  wake up with one again." Ron said making a face.

"What's the matter Weasley can't take a little headache in the morning?" Draco asked.

Turning slightly red in the face, Ron opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Lucius.

"Draco it is too early in the morning for you to be antagonizing our guests."

"You're right. I'm sorry...father." Draco said adding the last part after a few seconds hesitation.

Shaking his head at their antics, Harry snagged a piece of toast off of the table and said, "I've got to get going to my meeting. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Have fun Harry." Ron called out as Harry made his way towards the door to leave.

Tossing a wave over his shoulder, Harry continued out of the house and out passed the apparation wards so that he could apparate to his destination.

Casting a disillusionment charm on himself, Harry took a deep breath, focused on the memory of the picture that Paige had sent him months ago and disapparated.

Landing, Harry gave a grunt as he started to rock but still managed to stay standing. Looking around, Harry saw a few people walking in and out of stores and noticed that one store was a store that sold potion ingredients.

Dropping the charm, Harry looked around for a few minutes before he finally spotted Paige making her way towards him waving her hands above her head.

"Harry great to see you again." She said.

Cringing, Harry asked, "Are you always this peppy in the morning?"

"Peppy? Who's peppy? This is how I always am." Paige said smiling at him.

"You weren't this peppy when I first met you." Harry argued.

"I was being  _attacked._ Of course I wasn't normal then." Paige said shaking her head making her shoulder length red hair move into her face.

"Alright I'll give you that. Now how are we going to get to the school so I can meet the new headmaster?" Harry asked.

"This is the fun part. Hold onto my arm and don't let go until we land." Paige said holding out her arm for him to take.

"If you say so." Harry mumbled grasping her arm at the elbow.

Up, up and away." Paige said before she closed her eyes.

Before he could ask her what she was talking about, Harry felt his body jerk. The next thing Harry knew he was standing in an office almost like Dumbledore's at Hogwarts.

Throwing his hands out even though he was steady, Harry looked around with wide eyes and asked, "What was that?"

"That's called orbing. It's the way that Whitelighters get around." A man with brown hair said. "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Leo Wyatt the headmaster of magic school." Standing up, Leo held a hand out and gave Harry's a short shake. "Please have a seat."

"I am." Harry said sitting down in the available seat. "I brought all the papers I thought that you might want to read over about what I'm going to teach the students that want to learn." Harry said holding out the folder that he had clutched to his chest.

"What kind of materials do you need to teach the class?" Leo asked while he flipped through the folder.

"I only need a few books. The books I can have ordered and delivered by the time classes start. The books help the students to study for the next class or just to look over if they want to. Other than that all that's needed is the students and their notebooks." Harry said.

"Very good. Now this is an elective for the students who wish to learn your type of magic so they're choosing to take it, but if you need to you are allowed to throw them out of your class." Leo said looking up from the papers he had been reading over.

"Do you think they'll be that disruptive that I'll need to kick them out?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them, but some of them might. This is just like your normal type of school. You have the studious ones, the disruptive ones, the shy ones, all the normal type of students." Leo said. "Are you willing to start teaching them this Monday? I know that it's only two days away, but if you could start then it would be great."

"I'll be more than happy to start on Monday. If the books I order aren't in, although they should be in the same day that I order them, I'll just do a lecture about what they're going to learn...although I think that's what I might do anyway. Just to introduce them to the course and give anyone who doesn't want to be there a chance to leave."

"That's wonderful. Now if that's all I'll have Paige show you to the classroom that you'll be using for your class."

"Actually I was talking to a friend of mine and we were wondering if the students would like to learn a wizarding sport. He's great at it, and I'm sure that he'd be a great teacher for it." Harry said quickly.

"We can see how it goes. Bring him with you when you come on Monday and I'll speak with him about it." Leo said.

"I'm sure that he'll like that. His dream was to play for a professional team, but I think he'll love teaching it too." Harry said standing up.

"Thank you for coming and for agreeing to teach the Wiccan witches about your magic. Even though we know about each other, the Wizarding wizards and witches tend to shy away from anyone different then themselves." Leo said.

"Thank you for giving me the chance." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Paige should be right outside the door waiting for you. Before she left to get you I asked her to give you a tour around if you wanted one."

"Thank you again, and I'll see you on Monday." Harry said making his way out of the room.

Stepping out of the room, Harry looked around for Paige and saw her standing at the end of the hall talking with a man with blondish hair and blue eyes.

Locking eyes, Harry and the stranger watched one another until Paige turned around and spotted Harry.

Quickly saying goodbye to the man, Paige made her way back over to Harry, and the man disappeared in a cluster of blue orbs.

Frowning, Harry tried to remember where he had seen those eyes before but shook his head and soon pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Ready for that tour?" Paige asked.

"Well that all depends." Harry said.

"Depends on what?"

"You don't have moving staircases do you?" Harry asked grinning.

"Moving staircases...are you serious?"

"Yeah. The school that I went to had moving staircases. They'd move whenever they wanted and it often made students late for class." Harry explained. "And we  _still_  got in trouble even if it was the stairs fault."

"Wow that's really different. But you'll be happy to know that we have no moving staircases here." Paige said laughing.

Acting over dramatic, Harry gave a sob of relief, covered his chest with his left hand, and wiped fake sweat off of his brow with his right.

"Ever think about acting?" Paige teased.

"Nah, I hate being the focus of everybody's attention."

"Isn't that where you are when you're teaching?" Paige asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but when you're a teacher you won't have rumors spread in every newspaper about you."

"Did you have problems with that before you came here?"

"Yeah, but it's a part of my past that I hope I won't ever have to relive." Harry said.

"I know that kind of feeling." Paige said remembering her parents car crash and when she went back and saw it all over again.

"So how big is this school?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"To be honest I don't know. I've never seen it from outside and I've always orbed to where ever I needed to go. I've only walked around the school once so I could know where I was orbing to."

"Does the headmaster know that you don't really know your own way around?"

"I know my way around...just not that well." Paige defended. "And Leo doesn't like formalities so I'm sure the next time you call him headmaster he'll tell you just to call him Leo."

Nodding, Harry followed her around impressed that she apparently  _did_  know where she was going.

"Do you teach potions here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well that's partly true. We teach the students what ingredients will react badly with others and that but our potions are used to banish demons, so we can't really teach them to make them. Do you do potions too?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but the type of potions that wizards use are different. We have potions that will make you tell the truth, ones that take away pain, ones that allow you to have no dreams, and things like that."

"Really? What kind of ingredients do you use?"

"Blood, venom, unicorn hair, all kinds of things...too many to list." Harry said.

"Are you any good at it?"

Cringing as he remembered his many failed attempts at brewing potions, Harry just shook his head from side to side.

"No huh? Don't worry I'm not the best at making vanquishing potions either." Paige admitted. "Hey do you know someone who could teach the students those kind of potions? They'd be really helpful."

"Whoa wait a minute. You'd have to ask Leo first. I mean, we can't have my kind of magic taking over the school. They still need to learn how to control and handle their own magic." Harry protested.

"They're only here for a few hours a day. We teach them potions and spell writing in the same class." Paige protested. "I'm sure Leo would love for them to learn them. Especially ones that can help."

"I guess that's true." Harry said.

"So do you know someone who could teach potions to them?"

"I'll ask when I get back home, but I don't know if either of them will be willing to."

"That's all that I ask, and don't worry about Leo. If he has any doubts I'll tell his wife and she'll make him."

Grinning, Harry let a few laughs pass his lips then asked, "So are we almost to the classroom I'm going to use?"

"Yeah. A lot of people want to take your class so we had to split them into five separate classes. I was just going to have you do one big class in the auditorium, but when Leo took over as headmaster he decided that it would be better to give you separate classes...especially since you haven't taught before."

"I've taught before. Not professionally, but I've taught students before when I was in school. So how many students am I going to have in each class?"

"There's about twenty to twenty five students in each of your classes." Paige said stopping outside of a door with only a small window on it. "Once we're sure that you like the room we'll engrave your name in the door." She added tossing the door open.

Stepping into the room, Harry looked around and gave a whistle. "This is a really big room. Then again that will be good for when I show the students the spells and have them practice at the front of the class." Harry said.

"So you like it then?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. This room will be just fine for my classes." Harry said nodding.

"Well then. Since that's done would you like me to take you back to the place where I picked you up?" She asked.

"Do you have wards to stop people from leaving and entering here on their own?"

"No. There are only wards to keep demons from getting in...why?"

"Just so I knew if I could apparate out. That's the way I get around. It's actually like your orbing, except with apparating you feel like you're getting squeezed through a straw." Harry said.

"Oh. Well then, I'll go and meet with Leo and let him know that the rooms good for you. I might see you Monday, but I might not. So if I don't good luck with your classes."

Smiling, Harry said, "Thanks."

"No problem. See you around." She said. Giving one last wave Paige orbed out of the room.

Shaking his head, Harry closed his eyes and apparated back to the Malfoy's house.

Stepping forwards, Harry waited for the wards to recognize him before he made his way up the walkway towards the large four floor black victorian manor. Walking into the main foyer, Harry stood still for a few minutes listening for any noise that would tell him where the other three occupants of the house might be.

After he didn't hear anything, Harry called out for a house elf. "Tippy!"

Popping into the room the house elf bowed to Harry and asked, "What can Tippy be doing for Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"Tippy where are the others?"

"Masters Lucius, Draco and Mr. Ronald Weasley sir be out in the backyard. Shall Tippy be telling masters that Mr. Harry Potter sir is back?" She asked.

"No thank you Tippy I'll just go out and join them." Harry said smiling at the small elf.

"Would Mr. Harry Potter sir be wanting a drink?"

"A cup of tea would be wonderful." Harry said.

Bowing once more to him, Tippy popped out of the room to fetch the tea.

Smiling sadly as he remembered Dobby, who was still at Hogwarts, Harry made his way out of the foyer and out into the backyard.

"Hello Lucius." Harry said sitting down beside Lucius in one of the deck chairs.

"Hello Harry. How did your meeting go?" Lucius asked glancing over the top of the newspaper he was reading.

"It went well. Leo, the headmaster, is going to talk to Ron on Monday about him teaching the students about Quidditch. There  _is_  something that I wanted to talk to you about though. Paige and I got to talking about Wiccan potions, and apparently they're really different from ours. She wanted me to talk to someone to teach the students there about them. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach them." Harry said.

"I don't know Harry. It hasn't been very long since Severus died and I don't know how Draco would be if I left him alone while I taught." Lucius said setting the paper aside.

"What if he helped Ron teach the students Quidditch? It would give him something to do and you would be right down the hall if he needed you."

"I suppose I could if Draco would be there as well. He may not have shown it, but he was torn up by Severus' passing."

"I wouldn't doubt that he was, just like I'm sure that you were as well." Harry said.

"We both were, but we are slowly pulling ourselves back together." Lucius admitted.

"So what's going on in the world?" Harry asked motioning towards the paper to change the subject.

"Unfortunately it turns out that minister Fudge ran right to the paper yesterday and told them about Voldemort's demise...and he also added in some lies about you attacking them when they tried to help you after the battle and swore to destroy the wizarding world." Lucius said sneering at the paper.

"It's nothing surprising to me. Before the battle Ron and I heard Hermione and Dumbledore plotting to throw me in Azkaban and taking over all my vaults and possessions because I was going to become the next dark lord."

"Yes, but the headmaster has gotten to Mr. Weasley's family and told them that he joined up with you. He received a howler earlier that told him if he didn't come home and turn you in they would disown him. Draco is distracting him with a game of one on one Quidditch right now." Lucius said pointing up into the sky.

"Damn interfering bastards." Harry spat. "How is he taking it?" Harry asked.

"Not very well. He has the relief that a few of his brothers are sticking with him, but I'm sure that doesn't help very much." Lucius said.

Nodding, Harry took a sip of the tea that Tippy had brought in a few minutes ago.

"How does he know that his brothers are sticking with him?"

"He received a note after the howler arrived from the twins, Charlie, and Bill letting him know that they would support him and that they didn't approve of what their parents were doing."

"Well at least he has a few family members that still care about him." Harry said. "That reminds me, did Hedwig arrive with Remus' letter?"

"No she has not been here yet. But it is a long flight from Romania to San Francisco." Lucius said.

"Well hopefully I'll hear from him soon and I'll know if he's coming here." Harry said. "Do you think that he'll believe what's written in the paper?" Harry asked.

"You're like his cub of course he won't believe those rumors." Lucius said.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Harry said grinning. "So do you think that  **The Standard Book of Spells: Years one Through Seven**  By Miranda Goshawk will be good for the students to learn from?"

"Yes. It's a compilation of all seven books you would buy starting from first year through seventh year. It has all the spells that you are taught at Hogwarts and quite a lot of dark spells." Lucius said.

"I know, I got the idea from my old supply lists for Hogwarts. Except this is a compilation of all her books together...and just as expensive as all seven books together." Harry said. "Oh well, my parents were well off that I don't have to worry about what a few books cost."

"That's true. I suppose if I'll be teaching those students then I should go and see what kind of books and ingredients I can purchase. Does the school not supply the supplies?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't ask and Leo didn't offer the answer, but I don't think that the Wiccans are the same as the Wizards. They hide their powers from muggles, but they still interact with them and their stores are where muggles can see them."

"That makes no difference. It is like you said, we are well off that the cost won't make a big impact in our bank vaults." Lucius said.

"Well, here's to being well off." Harry joked raising his cup up in the air.

"To being well off." Lucius replied clinking his cup against Harry's.

  
*****END CHAPTER******


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Three **

 

Ron, much to Harry's delight, had been willing to work with Draco on teaching the kids how to play Quidditch saying: "Well he's not so much of a prat once you get to know him, and besides it will be better with two people teaching them."

The one thing that was bothering Harry, was that Ron was unwilling to talk to anyone about his family. And Harry knew from experience, that bottling things up inside never ended on a good note.

"So are you looking forwards to getting back up on a broom?" Harry asked both Ron and Draco Monday morning during breakfast.

"It  _has_  been a while since I've been up on a broom." Draco admitted. "Well besides yesterday."

"The same for me. Only  _I_  didn't have the honor of winning."

"Hey you came close. I almost tried to knock you off your broom so I could win. And I only do that to people I consider competition." Draco admitted.

Giving a snort of laughter, Harry asked, "So should we warn the students that if they show too much promise in the sport you might try and knock them off of their brooms?"

"Nah. I'll just take it out on Weasley." Draco said grinning.

"Oh great. I think I ought to go and stock up on protective padding then." Ron said.

"Don't worry. I'll wait until you're really close to the ground before I knock you off of your broom." Draco promised.

"Oh that's  _really_  reassuring."

Chuckling at their antics, Lucius went to pick up the  **The Daily Prophet** , but was cut off by a sleek black hawk flying in through the open window. Frowning, Lucius pushed the paper aside then accepted the note attached to the hawks leg.

Once the paper was away from its leg, the hawk took off without waiting for a response or a treat.

Turning to the note, Lucius carefully opened it and read it over. With wide eyes he dropped the paper to the table and stood up.

"I'm afraid I need to leave for a few hours boys. Harry I'll stop and speak with the headmaster of the magic school later today to make sure that everything I will be teaching is acceptable." With that Lucius quickly walked out of the room only stopping long enough to pat Draco on the shoulder.

"Harry hand me the note." Draco said holding his hand out.

Wordlessly handing over the note, Harry watched for any sign of if the note was bad or good. When he saw none he asked, "Is it bad news Draco?"

"No, I don't know. All it says is, 'Lucius I need to meet with you. Meet me at 'the spot'. Your sneaky snake."

"Sneaky snake? Who's that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important if he ran out of here like he did." Draco said frowning.

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets back if it's that important, but for now we need to get going. Leo wanted us at the school by ten and it's almost that time."

Standing up,the three of them tossed their napkins on top of their plates then made their way out of the house and to the apparation wards.

"How are we going to get there?" Ron asked. "Only you've been there, and I don't particularly want to splinch myself trying."

"Just hold onto me. I'll side-along the both of you." Harry said.

"Can you side-along the two of us? The last time I checked it wasn't possible." Draco said.

"I've always done the impossible Draco. Don't worry this won't be the first time I've side-along apparated more than one thing."

"Who have you side-along apparated before?" Ron asked confused.

"Two demons when I was in San Francisco. They were  _attacking_  me and I managed to side-along the two of them without splinching any of us."

Nodding, Draco stepped over and took a hold of Harry's elbow. "Well let's get going then."

"Okay but first, do the two of you have all of the equipment that you'll need to introduce your students to Quidditch?"

"Yes  _dad_. We've got it all shrunken and placed securely in our pockets." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"What about you Harry? Do you have all of your things?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Of course. All of the books I ordered were sent ahead to the school by owl and my own things are shrunken and in my pocket." Harry said raising his head into the air as if offended, but the small grin on his lips betrayed that.

Taking a hold of Harry's other elbow, Ron said, "Let's get going then."

Nodding, Harry made sure that they were both holding on to his elbows then Disapparated with a crack.

Appearing in Leo's office at magic school, Harry pulled his arms away from Ron and Draco, then turned to Leo and said, "Morning Leo. This is Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. We figured that Draco could help Ron teach the students since this is a competitive sport and it might be better with two people to demonstrate it to them." Harry quickly explained.

"Harry, you don't have to explain. From what I can tell, you know what's best about wizarding magic and how it should be taught. I'll trust you until the time... _if_  the time comes where you give me a reason not to." Leo said smiling at him. "Is your potions teacher not coming?"

"He received a note before we came and it seemed urgent. He said he would apparate here later today to speak with you when he was done though."

"Alright. Now Harry I'm sure you would like to go and get ready for your class before everyone gets here. Do you need a guide to show you the way?" Leo asked.

"Nope. I'm just going to apparate over there. Are the books I ordered and sent here in the room or do I need to grab them first?"

"I had Paige drop them off in your room when she added your name to the door."

"Thanks. Ron, Draco good luck, and I'll see you later." Harry said. Before they could respond, Harry disapparated with a crack.

Appearing in his classroom, Harry looked around at the thirty single seat desks then made his way to the front of the room where his own desk was located.

Sitting on top of the desk was a small shrunken box with the words, 'Wizarding Books Galore' written on it.

Waving his hand, Harry enlarged the box then opened it so he could see the books inside.

Pulling out the top book, Harry flipped it open and piece of parchment slipped out and fell to the desk. Setting the book down, Harry picked up the note and started to read it.

  
**_Mr. Harry Potter,_ **

**_Thank you for your purchase of books from our store. Due to the extensive amount you have spent we have sent you a free teachers planning guide, and a free teachers version of the book you have ordered The Standard Book of Spells Years One Through Seven By Miranda Goshawk. The book has tests that will help you learn if your students have fully grasped the concept of the spell and how to cast it._ **

**_Again we thank you for your purchase, and hope that you will shop with us again when you next need books._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Alexandra Galore._ **

**_Owner of Wizarding Books Galore._ **

Nodding his head, Harry set the note on top of his teachers book then floated the box behind him as he walked between the aisles setting one book on each desk. Once all the desks had a book on it, Harry walked back up to the front of the classroom and placed the box behind the desk next to his chair.

Moving around to the front of the desk, Harry hopped up and sat on it while straightened his white silk shirt. Wiggling around a little, Harry tried to school his face into a friendly smile while trying to hide the nervous tick that started above his eyebrow.

With the door open, Harry watched as a group of kids ranging from eleven to eighteen entered the room.

As the students made their way in and sat at a desk most of them smiled politely, but some giggled behind their hands and fluttered their eyelashes at him.

Chuckling inside his head, Harry bowed his head so he could get rid of the grin that was on his lips.

Once all the seats were taken, Harry hopped off of the desk and cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. I'm Harry Potter and I'm going to teach you all about wizarding magic and how to do wizarding spells. I'm going to pass a sheet of parchment around that I'd like you all to write your names on. You'll only have to do it once, and it's so that I can take attendance quickly and easily." Harry said handing a piece of parchment to the first student closest to the door.

Opening his mouth, Harry went to continue speaking but was cut off by the door opening up.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked staring at the six foot two blond haired, blue eyed  _god_  that had just stepped into the room.

Eying Harry up and down, the man grinned and said, "Sorry for interrupting, I'm Wyatt Halliwell. My father asked me to make sure that the students didn't give you a hard time."

"Your father?"

"The headmaster. He's seen how some students react to new teachers and he didn't want them to scare you away." Wyatt said with a grin. "Unfortunately my little brother is one of those students." He added frowning at a brown haired, brown eyed teen that sat towards the back of the room.

"Alright Mr. Halliwell, can I call you Wyatt?" Harry asked. "I think it might be a little confusing with two Mr. Halliwell's in the room."

"You can." Wyatt said.

"Great. Since all of the desks are taken you can sit in my desk chair. I'm more likely to just sit up on the desk then in the chair."

Grinning at him Wyatt moved over to the chair and dropped down in it.

Turning back to the class, Harry could feel Wyatt's eyes on him the whole time.

Fidgeting, Harry said, "Those books in front of you are yours to keep. You can set them aside since this class we aren't going to look at them. Just take out some paper to take down notes. You don't have to, but it's always better to have the notes. You never know when you might get quizzed on what I talked about last class."

As soon as he finished talking, the students quickly opened up their backpacks and pulled out notebooks and pens.

Chuckling, Harry heard Wyatt do the same thing. While the students were getting ready to take notes Harry leaned close to Wyatt and asked, "Have we ever met before? You seem really familiar."

"I don't think so, but I've got the same feeling as you do. You seem familiar, but I've lived in San Francisco all my life and I've never been out of the state let alone the country...have you?"

"I came here once last summer, but I  _know_ that I never saw you that time."

"There's just something about you..." Wyatt said.

Smiling at him, Harry turned back to the class to see them staring at him.

"Sorry about that. Now let's get started."

Hopping up onto his desk, Harry felt Wyatt's eyes roaming over his back and staying on his butt until they'd move and start the trail again.

"Now every witch and wizard has a level that their magic is at. And every child born from a witch or wizard has the ability to do magic to a certain level. There are different type of magical core levels. Your core, as I'm sure you've already been taught, is what allows you to do magic."

Clearing his throat, Harry waited to allow the ones who were writing to finish before he continued to talk.

"Now the first thing I'm going to talk about is your core level. You can have a normal core, which most witches and wizards do have, you can have a medium core level, or you can have a high core level. Your core level determines how many different types of magic you can harness. But the type of core also determines what type of magic you can harness."

Turning slightly, Harry used his hand to summon a small chalkboard on wheels over to him and picked up a piece of chalk.

"I'm going to write the next few things out so that you can take the time to write them down. This is important to what you can learn, so I'd recommend that you  _all_  write this down."

Waiting for the few students that hadn't been writing anything down, Harry tried to decided how much he could introduce to the students before it became too much for them.

"The first thing I'm going to tell you about are the types of magical cores. There are three different types of magical cores, and these cores can't be determined by how your family was. Each witch and wizard has their own core. So just because your parents have one type of core doesn't mean that you're going to have that type of core."

Turning to the blackboard, Harry started to write.

"Now, before I start to introduce the cores to you, I'm going to introduce the types of magic to you. There are four different types of magic. First is wizarding magic, which all of you can do. Second, is wiccan magic which, again, all of you can do. Third is necromancy magic, only a few people can do this kind of magic. Finally is healing magic again only a few people can do this type of magic. But more people can do healing magic then necromancy. Necromancy is a  _hard_  magic to control, and many people die trying to harness its true power. Honestly there is only a few necromancers born every two thousand years."

Waiting for everyone to copy down the information, Harry took a few minutes to answer some of the students questions about the types of magic.

"Alright now lets move on to the next topic: magical cores. The first type of core is a  _Light_  core. A light core means you're more apt to light magic like healing spells and prank spells. The second core is called a  _dark_  core. That means that you can handle fighting spells better than healing magic. The final core is a  _neutral_  core. That means that you can do all kinds of spells."

"Isn't having a dark core and necromancy evil?" A female student asked flipping her blond hair out of her eyes.

Giving a rueful smile, Harry said. "I knew that that topic would come up sometime today. I have my whole explanation written out, so I'm just going to read it from my note cards, and if you still have questions after I'm done I'll answer them."

Turning around, Harry locked eyes with Wyatt then grabbed his cards and turned around with a blush on his face.

"When I say  _dark core_  it doesn't mean that you're evil. So don't let people tell you that you are. It just means that you are more adept at fighting then at healing. I can tell you personally that there is  _always_ going to be someone who tries to say that you're evil because of the type of magic you do. But it's not. It's not evil unless you mean to cause harm for no good reason."

Looking down at his note cards, Harry hesitated trying to decide if he was really going to use the next example.

Deciding to go for it, Harry sighed and continued to read. "In wizarding magic there is a curse called the killing curse. If it's fired and hits you die instantly. Now you'd think that that would be  _dark_  no matter what right? Maybe. Evil would be breaking into someones home and killing them because they opposed you. But what if someone was already dying from a deadly and painful disease and asked you to end their pain and suffering? It's all about intent. How can it be evil when you're just trying to do the right thing?"

"Have you ever seen the curse performed?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. Once when I was a year old. I know that's a long time ago, but it's a painful memory that I just can't forget."

"What's the memory?" The same boy asked leaning forwards.

"Seeing my mother sacrifice herself so I could survive." Harry said mentally seeing the green light as it hit his mothers body. Shaking his head, Harry threw the memory into the back of his mind.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled lowering his head as if ashamed that he had brought up that memory.

"Don't be. It's alright. Anyway back to the lecture. Someone I knew once told me 'you learn to live, and live to learn.' You're going to make mistakes, everyone does. It's all about knowing what's right and wrong and correcting any mistakes that you've made. Now a lot of you guys and girls in here are older so you already know how to differentiate right from wrong. I ask that you try and help the younger students while they're at the school and away from their parents."

"But what if we  _can't_  get along with someone?" A red headed girl, who looked to be about eleven or twelve, asked.

"I can tell you from personal experience that it isn't easy to get along with everyone around you. Heck a few months ago I would have been bickering with one of your teachers for your flying class. But after we saw how the other kids at our school was acting because of us we tried to get along. We would only argue when we were alone, but after a while we started to get along and now we're not best friends, but we are friends. You can't get along with everyone, just try to get along and hold your tongue when you're around younger kids. You might not think it, but it does influence others. If they see you acting like that they think that it's okay and they do it."

Looking down at his watch, Harry said, "Now this class is over in about a minute so go ahead and pack up your things. During your next class I'm going to be demonstrating a spell and having you come up front and try to do it. To be honest there is no way to tell what kind of core you have until you try a spell. I won't be having you try hard spells until later, so we won't know for a few weeks what type of core you have. Now get out here and go enjoy learning how to fly a broom."

As the students got up most of them gave groans of disappointment, which were soon covered up by questions of 'we really get to fly a broom?'

Waving, Harry said, "See you all tomorrow."

Hopping off of the desk, Harry stretched his arms over his head and gave a sigh of relief when his shoulders popped.

Hearing a chuckle behind him, Harry jumped and spun around.

"Sitting on your desk for that long isn't really that comfortable is it?" Wyatt asked standing up.

Grinning, Harry said, "No not really. So how did I do?"

"Exceptionally well. No one tried to make you cry or embarrass you."

"Well if they did that I'd have to retaliate. My father and two godfathers were notorious for causing havoc in their school with pranks."

The two stared at one another for almost five minutes before Wyatt finally broke the silence and asked, "Will you be okay with your next class? My dad wanted me to follow Chris around and make sure he didn't cause trouble, but if I had said that when I first came in he would have thrown a tantrum at dinner later tonight. I can stay if you think you need me...need me to stay." He added quickly.

Smiling, Harry said, "No go ahead I'll be fine with the next class."

Looking a little disappointed, Wyatt said, "Oh. Well okay. I'll see you tomorrow for class then. The class you just had was the worst one in this school. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you." Harry said watching him leave.

Feeling a little disappointed when he walked out of the room and shut the door, Harry shook his head and said to himself. 'Oh get over it Harry. You've just met him and you're already ready to jump him the next time you see him. He's probably already got a girlfriend. You don't stand a chance with him.'

Frowning, Harry dropped into his chair and laid his head back while he waited for the next class to get there. Clearing his head of any thoughts, Harry placed a cheerful and friendly smile on his face and decided that he would try his hardest to stay away from Wyatt Halliwell so that he didn't end up getting hurt in the end.

**** **END CHAPTER** ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

Chapter Four

 

Later that night, Harry, Draco, and Ron were sitting down to dinner and all three were worried when there was no sign of Lucius.

Frowning, Draco called out, “Tippy!” When the house elf popped in and bowed he continued, “Tippy, is my father home yet?”

“Yes Master Draco. Master Lucius returned earlier today with a guest.”

“Who's the guest?” Draco asked.

“Tippy was not given that information, and Tippy did not ask.” She said bowing her head.

“Well are they coming down to dinner?” Draco asked impatiently.

“Tippy will go and see.” She said quickly popping out of the room. A few minutes later, Tippy popped back into the room and said, “Master Lucius and guest will be coming to dinner.”

Nodding, Draco waved her away and leaned back in his chair.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?” Draco asked scowling.

“Draco you know that your dad and I taught you that scowling is unbecoming of a Malfoy when you are among friends.” Lucius reprimanded when he stepped into the room.

“Yes well since dad is dead, I think I've forgotten half of those lessons.” Draco said petulantly.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy I taught you better than that.” A silky voice said from behind Lucius in the shadows.

Jumping up from his seat, Draco paled and tried to look past his father.

Frowning at his reaction, Harry and Ron turned to look back towards Lucius and their jaws dropped open when Severus Snape walked into the room looking as alive as ever.

Draco looked as if he wanted to throw himself and Severus, but he continued to hesitate until Severus opened his arms.

“How are you alive? Voldemort was always showing off the pensive of when he killed you.” Draco whispered.

“I knew that he was going to try and kill me so I conjured up a golem and sent it to Voldemort when he summoned me. I didn't trust Dumbledore so I couldn't let him know I was still alive, and I couldn't tell you or your father since you haven't mastered occlumency. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort would have been able to see into your mind and know that I wasn't dead and then they would have killed all three of us.” Severus explained. “I never meant to upset the two of you, but it _had_ to be done.”

“This whole time that we've been _crying_ you've been alive? How could you do that to us!” Draco shouted yanking away from Severus.

“Draco sit down and calm down.” Lucius said reaching over to touch Draco's shoulder.

Nudging Ron, Harry leaned over and whispered, “Come on Ron. Let's let them have the room to themselves.”

Nodding, Ron stood up and followed Harry out of the room.

Walking through the halls towards the back doors, Harry asked, “So how did your classes go today?”

“Good. Everyone was interested...well except for that Wyatt Halliwell. He just kept asking questions about you.”

“Really?” Harry asked, trying not to sound over excited.

“Yeah. He said it was because you seemed so familiar, but I think he _likes_ you.” Ron teased with a wide grin.

“Oh come on Ron. He's gorgeous, he's probably already got a girlfriend, and besides why would he like _me_?”

“Despite your beliefs Harry, you _are_ a very likable person.”

Giving a grunt in reply, Harry opened his mouth to say something when a brown owl swooped down in front of him with a note and shrunken pouch attached to its leg.

Reaching out, Harry accepted them then watched as the owl flew back out through the wards.

“Who's it from?” Ron asked curiously.

“The Department of Mysteries.” Harry answered.

“What do they want?”

“I dunno. I guess I should read the note then huh?” Harry asked flipping open the note.

Clearing his throat, Harry started to read the note out loud.

_**Mr. Harry James Potter,** _

_**It has recently come to our attention that you are involved in another prophecy. In a show of trust that you will return to our wizarding world, we have included the prophecy orb so that you may view it.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Cornelius Oswald Fudge,** _

_**Minister of Magic.** _

Throwing his head back, Ron laughed and said, “Does he _really_ think that that will get you to go back there?”

“They'll do anything to get me back there so that they can throw me into Azkaban and take everything I inherited from my parents, and Sirius.” Harry said with a sneer.

“Are you going to bother looking at the prophecy?” Ron asked.

“I have to. The prophecy orbs can't be falsified so this means I really do have another prophecy to fulfill.” Harry said with a annoyed look on his face.

Opening the drawstring pouch, Harry carefully pulled out the prophecy orb and brought it up to touch his forehead so that he could see it.

* * *

_**At the start of the orb there was nothing but darkness for a few seconds until a date flashed up: September 30** _ _**th** _ _**, 1981.** _

_**The date stayed up for about a minute before it faded and gave way to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.** _

_**There sitting at his desk in a bright yellow robe sat Dumbledore and he was idly picking at a bowl of mixed candy.** _

_**Sitting across from him was Sybil Trelawney and she had a dreamy look on her face as she looked around the room. Her huge black framed glasses and wild hair only seemed to add to her look of insanity.** _

_**“I speak of a prophecy that came to me in my dreams late last night. It coincides with the prophecy I made of the chosen one and the rising dark lord.” She said rocking slightly from side to side.** _

_**“Well then? Spit it out woman.” Dumbledore said.** _

_**Frowning at him, Trelawney started to speak.** _

_**“When the fear of darkness has ended,** _

_**And** _

_**The one time hero is forsaken,** _

_**Then can his true destiny begin:** _

_**Mate of the twice blessed** _

_**And** _

_**Bearer of the next charmed.”** _

_**“What is that supposed to mean?” Dumbledore asked frowning at her.** _

_**“I don't decipher the prophecies, I only tell them. You figure out what it means.” Trelawney said standing up. “Good day headmaster.” She said then turned and made her way out of the office.** _

_**As the door closed behind Trelawney the orb slowly faded to black and seconds later Harry was pushed out of the orb.** _

* * *

 

“What's this prophecy like?” Ron asked.

“Well I don't have to kill anyone this time.” Harry joked. “I just have to mate with some twice blessed guy and have his kids...is that possible? Can I have kids?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Almost every wizard has the ability to have children, but how strong you are decides how _many_ kids you can have.” Ron explained.

“Have you heard anything else from your brothers lately?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. The twins sent me a letter late last night. Apparently my parents are trying to get into the personal vault that Charlie and Bill set up for me...I mean I _am_ their favorite brother.” Ron said grinning.

“Are you going to go over to the Gringotts devision here to get it transferred so they can't get into it?” Harry asked.

“When I get the chance to. I don't really have to worry about them taking money out because if they do I can get it taken back from them by threefold. Since I'm of age nobody can take money out of my vaults without my permission.”

“How are you really doing with all of this? You don't really talk about it and it's not good to keep it bottled up inside, trust me, I know.”

“Well I'm handling it like anyone would when their parents disown them because they stood by someone who's a friend.” Ron said.

“You've got family in me. I know that may not be as good as your real family, but...”

“Nah. It's even better because I _know_ that you're being honest.” Ron said grinning at Harry. Then changing the subject he asked, “So are you going to ask Wyatt Halliwell out the next time you see him?”

“ **No!** No. I'm not going to embarrass myself by asking him out. I told you before, he probably has a girlfriend already.” Harry said. “Now come on. Lets go back inside and eat. If Lucius, Draco, and Severus are still talking we'll eat out on the veranda or something.”

“That sounds great!” Ron said spinning on his heel so he was facing the manor. “It feels like my stomach is going to jump out of my body to find its own food.”

Giving a snort of laughter, Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulder and said, “I don't doubt that my friend.”

* * *

At the same time over on a normal street in San Francisco, the Halliwell family were all getting ready to sit down and enjoy their own family dinner.

“Wyatt, Chris lets go dinners ready!” Piper Halliwell called from downstairs.

Standing up, Wyatt set aside the book of shadows and started to make his way towards the stairs only to be stopped by Chris.

“What's up Chris?” Wyatt asked.

“Why did you tell wizard Potter that dad told you to stop us from causing trouble? You _know_ that that was a lie.” Chris said crossing his arms.

“I...I just wanted to see who the new teacher was without making him feel like I was watching him.” Wyatt said.

“Liar. You like him don't you?”

“So what if I do? There's nothing wrong with liking another guy.” Wyatt said.

“No there isn't, but this is the first time I've seen you lie so that you could watch a guy...and let me tell you, you weren't subtle when you were staring at wizard Potter's butt.” Chris said snickering.

Spinning around, Wyatt glared at Chris, but it didn't do anything since Chris was already orbing down to the dining room.

Giving a growl of frustration, Wyatt orbed out himself and glared at Chris when he landed by the table.

“Oh boy, I don't like that look. Alright who started it?” Piper asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Grinning, Chris said, “Wyatt has a crush on the wizarding teacher at magic school.”

“There's a new teacher at magic school?” Piper asked looking surprised. “I didn't know any of the old ones were quitting.”

“None of them did. He's teaching a new subject. He's teaching wizarding magic.” Wyatt said glaring at Chris.

“Wizarding magic? Where'd your father find a wizard that was willing to teach wiccan students?” Piper asked.

“He didn't. Auntie Paige did before she stopped to focus on her charges.” Wyatt answered.

“Well why didn't they tell me?” Paige asked placing her hands on her hips.

Looking over at Wyatt, Chris said, “I don't know...but Wyatt _really_ likes him.”

“What's his name and how do you know that he's not evil?” Piper asked.

“His name is Harry Potter, and he's not evil mom. He saved Aunt Paige last summer.” Wyatt said.

“Potter? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Piper said more to herself than to her two sons.

Moving over to the table, Piper sat down and placed her head in her hand and mumbled, “Potter...Potter.”

“That''s it!” She shouted nearly jumping up from her seat.

“What's it?” Chris asked tilting his head to the side.

“Potter. I remember where I know the name from. A week before you were born I took Wyatt out to Golden Gate Park to play since he hadn't been out of the house since I was always tired or cranky. Anyway there we met a couple, a James and Lily Potter and their son Harry. Well Harry and Wyatt were playing together for a little while, but then it started to rain so we had to leave. Wyatt didn't like that idea and orbed baby Harry to him. When we tried to get the baby back, Wyatt orbed away to his room here in the manor. Nearly gave the poor mother a heart attack. Anyway on the way back here she mentioned that she's never seen magic like that before. I wonder how she is. She was really sweet, and I'm sure she would have been a good friend.” Piper said almost drifting off.

“You kidnapped someone?” Chris asked Wyatt.

“I was _two years old_. I probably just wanted a playmate around.” Wyatt said straining his brain to try and remember that day.

“That might be true. You kept shouting that he was yours whenever we tried to take him away.” Piper said breaking through their conversation.

Throwing his head back, Chris gave a laugh and said, “I hope you don't plan on stealing him away from his students.”

Blushing, Wyatt scowled at him then orbed out of the room.

“That's enough Christopher Halliwell. Now sit down. Just because your father decided not to show up for dinner doesn't mean you can skip it.”

“But mom. You aren't making Wyatt eat.” Chris grumbled even as the smile on his face showed he was playing.

“You know he'll orb back down here in a few minutes. He wouldn't miss a meal I cooked for anything.” Piper said.

Of course, Piper had been right and a few minutes later Wyatt orbed back into the room and wordlessly sat down at the table then began digging into the chicken Alfredo.

“Where'd you get to honey?” Piper asked.

“Just upstairs thinking. Didn't you and dad find it odd that I reacted like that to him? I wasn't very sociable when I was younger. I mean the only other child I liked to have around was Chris. The others I barely tolerated."

“We just thought that you had finally found a playmate that you would like to play with and wouldn't walk away from.” Piper admitted. “But once they left and you went back to not playing with anyone we kind of forgot about the incident.”

“Do you think something might be going on? I mean for you to react like that and then him coming back here to San Francisco after seventeen years.” Chris said.

“Maybe. I'll check the book of shadows to see if there's anything in there later when I go up to bed.” Wyatt answered.

“Don't go crazy Wyatt. It's probably just a coincidence.” Piper warned him.

“Mom when has anything been a coincidence since you became a charmed one?” Wyatt asked.

“Wyatt you aren't a charmed one yet. You won't be considered a charmed one until Phoebe, Paige, and I die. Even then you might not be considered a charmed one.”

“No I'm not a charmed one. But I _am_ the twice blessed, the king of magic, the wielder of Excalibur, _and_ a descendant of a charmed one. I think that makes up for not being a charmed one.” Wyatt drawled.

“Don't you use that tone of voice with me mister.” Piper said pointing her fork at him. “And don't you start laughing Chris.” She added when Chris broke out into a grin.

For a few seconds they all sat there in silence before they all grinned at one another.

“So why don't you tell me all about what you learned today.” Piper said to Chris.

Grinning, Chris went into a long spiel about everything Harry had taught them.

About an hour later after listening to Chris retell the days events to their mother, Wyatt stood up and said, “I'm heading up to bed. I'll see you all in the morning.”

Putting his plate in the sink, Wyatt pressed a kiss against his mothers cheek then ruffled Chris' hair and orbed up to the attic which had been converted into his own room a few years ago.

Moving over to his bed, which rested against the wall next to the stained glass window, Wyatt pulled the book of shadows over to him and flipped it open to a random page.

As he flipped through the pages, Wyatt reminisced about the past and how his father had recently been pulling away from the family.

Shaking his head, Wyatt continued to flip through the book until he came to one of the last pages and noticed 'twice blessed' on the page.

Reading the entry over and over again, Wyatt's eyes continued to widen until he couldn't take it any more and shouted out for his mother.

*****END CHAPTER******

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

Chapter Five

 

The next morning everyone at Malfoy manor gathered together to have a quick breakfast to welcome Severus back.

After, Harry apparated up to magic school about four hours early so that he could explore and find his way around on foot in case it was ever needed.

After stopping to say hello to Leo and asking if the school had a library, since most libraries sat directly in the middle of the school, Harry started through the halls hoping he didn't get lost.

Since his first class was still four hours away, Harry decided that, if he found the library, he would stay there for about three and a half hours before he went to his classroom to start writing up notes on the blackboard for the next class.

Wandering through the halls, Harry stopped to peek in some of the doors that looked like they hid the vast aisles of a library.

After walking for about five minutes, Harry came upon a large set of double oak doors with two large square windows.

Giving a sigh of relief, Harry mumbled, “Hallelujah.”

Pushing open the door, Harry stepped inside and made his way over to the library attendants desk.

“Hello deary. I've not seen you around here yet. Are you a new student?” The woman asked. She had her graying black hair pulled back into a bun, and her eyes showed laughter and smiles. The skin around her lips was wrinkled as if she had always smiled when she was younger.

“No, I'm a new teacher. I'm teaching the students about wizarding magic.” Harry said.

“Oh, that's wonderful!” She said clapping her hands together. “All the wizards that the past headmasters have talked to hated the idea of spreading their practice around to us wiccans.”

“I don't see why they don't want to. The wizarding lines will die out soon if they don't start reproducing, and wiccan magic is compatible with wizarding magic. They're stubborn, but hopefully this will be the start of a good thing.” Harry said shaking his head.

“That is the truth. Now I'm sure you didn't come here to gab with old Miss. Alexis Moore. I'll be here if you need any help.” She said.

“Thank you ma'am. Is there any section that I should avoid going by?” Harry asked.

“No.” She said looking scandalized. “Why would there be books in a library that you can't read?”

“Good question.” Harry said smiling. “Well, I'm just going to go and look around at the books. Maybe I can figure out some wizarding books to add to your collection.”

“Oh that would be wonderful!” She said smiling again. “Well go ahead and explore.” She said motioning towards the bookcases.

Giving a wave towards her, Harry then turned and started to weave his way in and out of the aisles. Stopping to look at some of the books they had about potion ingredients and important witches and wizards, Harry eventually made his way to the back of the library.

As he got closer and closer to a dimly lit bookcase, Harry began to feel a tug inside of him. Ignoring the sensation for a few minutes, Harry continued to walk in and out of the aisles until the tugging became so hard, Harry almost felt like it would physically drag him to the bookcase.

“Alright, alright I'm going.” Harry mumbled to himself as he walked back over to the bookcase.

Looking at the books, Harry ran his fingers along the spines of the books but nothing seemed to catch his attention until he got to the end of the bookcase where one book sat with the cover facing out into the aisle instead of the spine.

There sitting innocently on the shelf, was an old book that looked to be over a hundred years old. The pages at the beginning were yellowed with age, but the yellowing grew lighter and lighter as the pages went to the back of the book.

Frowning at that odd occurrence, Harry reached out and pulled the book off of the shelf. Looking at the book, Harry gave a confused laugh when he saw that there was no name or title on the front of the book only a weird symbol. The symbol was made up of three golden crescent moons intertwined with one another, and they rested inside of a white circle.

Flipping the book onto it's side, Harry was surprised to see the name 'Evans' inscribed on the spine of the book. Thinking it was just a coincidence, Harry flipped the book back onto its back and opened the book up to the front page.

As soon as the book opened a strong gust of magic surged up out of the book and ruffled Harry's hair as it circled around him. It took a few minutes, but soon the magic seeped back into the book pulling a little bit of Harry's in with it.

When the magic was fully back in the book, Harry looked at the first page with wide eyes and saw the words, 'Book of Shadows' along with the symbol that was on the front of the book.

Totally immersed in the book, Harry was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Jumping, Harry turned his head and relaxed when he saw that it was only the headmaster standing beside him.

“Did that surge of magic come from you?” Leo asked.

Shaking his head, Harry said, “No. It came from this book when I opened it up.”

“May I see the book?” Leo asked.

Nodding his head, Harry held the book out for Leo to take.

Taking the book from Harry's hands it instantly slammed shut when it was fully out of Harry's grasp.

With wide eyes Leo whispered, “We had thought that the Evans line had died out. The last Evans to hold possession of this book was Merrigold Evans. She had two daughters but neither practiced, or never had the power, to wield wiccan magic. After Merrigold died the Evans Book of Shadows came here for safe keeping. When a few years passed and no one came to claim it we thought the worst had happened to the Evans line.”

“Merrigold was my grandmother. My mother, Lily Evans, practiced wizarding magic. She was never told about her wiccan heritage since she was already practicing wizarding magic... I don't know how she never knew her mother was a wiccan. But anyway her sister, my aunt, hates all things magic. I guess that she didn't have enough power to do either magic and that made her hate it.” Harry told the man.

“Keep this safe and handy then. It will inform you of any wiccan magic your family could do, which in turn _you_ might be able to do. It also tells you of any demons, warlocks, harpies...anything your family fought and how they banished them. The final two sections are for potions and spells that members of your family has created.”

“But how will I add new things if all the pages are full?” Harry asked flipping through the pages.

“The book will always expand when you need more room. And if you get married or bonded to another witch or wizard with their own Book of Shadows, the submissive will merge their book into the dominants.” Leo explained.

“That'll be mine.” Harry mumbled remembering the prophecy he had received.

“What was that?” Leo asked missing what Harry had said.

“Oh nothing. I'm just talking out loud to myself. So how do I add things into the book? Do I just talk out loud or do I put a drop of blood on a page?” Harry asked.

“No. You just write it in with a pen, a marker, or anything that we use to write with.” Leo answered.

“I'm going to go to my classroom and get ready for class while I look through the book. Thanks for telling me about the book Leo.” Harry said smiling.

“It's no problem. If you have any more questions I could get you in touch with my wife, or even Wyatt since he works with the Halliwell Book of Shadows.”

Nodding, Harry watched as Leo orbed out then made his way towards the doors only stopping to say goodbye to Miss. Moore.

Walking through the halls, Harry was pleased when he easily found his classroom. Setting his new book on his desk, Harry turned the tiny chalkboard towards the desk. Hopping up onto the desk, Harry began to write out notes that the students would be taking.

While he was writing down his notes, Harry heard the door open and turned to see who had come in.

When he saw Wyatt he smiled and said, “Your father didn't really ask you to watch the trouble makers yesterday did he. Your brother seemed like a well behaved student, and I know that trouble makers will cause trouble even if someone is there watching them.”

Grinning at him Wyatt said, “No. I just said that so you didn't feel like I was there to check up on you. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay since this was your first day.”

“I appreciate that.” Harry said.

“So does that mean you would be opposed if I sat in on your class today too?” Wyatt asked trying not to sound hopeful.

“I don't mind at all...as long as you don't interrupt my class.” Harry teased. “You can take my desk chair again.” Harry said motioning towards the chair.

Wordlessly moving over to the chair, Wyatt sat down then glanced at the book on the desk.

“Where'd you get this?” Wyatt asked pointing to the book sitting innocently on the desk.

“It belonged to my mothers side of the family. I found it in the library when I was looking around.” Harry said after turning to see what he was talking about.

“You're part of the Evans line? They were pretty powerful for regular wiccans.” Wyatt said looking impressed.

“You knew members of the Evans line?” Harry asked wanting to know about his family.

“No, but my Gran used to know them. She's dead now, but we see her every now and then.”

“So she's a ghost?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, well not really. When she comes across to this world she is, but she's passed on so she's really gone except for when we call her over.”

“Isn't that considered necromancy? I mean you're summoning the dead to you.”

“No. We aren't making them do what we command them to. They have their own free will when they come to us, so it isn't considered necromancy.” Wyatt explained.

“Can any wiccan summon the dead to them?” Harry asked.

“Possibly. Why is there someone you want to see again?”

“I'd like to be able to see my parents and godfather again.”

“I can get the spell for you from my mother so you can try it if you'd like.” Wyatt offered.

Smiling at Wyatt warmly, Harry said, “I'd appreciate it. I haven't seen my parents for seventeen years and I barely knew my godfather before he died.”

“How about after your classes today you come over to my house and I'll get the spell and we can hang out for a little while?” Wyatt asked.

Biting his lip, Harry thought for a few minutes before he decided his answer. “Yeah sure. That sounds like it'll be fun.” Harry said even though he was mentally berating himself since he had decided the other day to stay away from Wyatt so he didn't embarrass himself.

Turning back to the blackboard, Harry quickly finished writing down the notes as the first few students started to pile into the room.

Soon enough all the students were sitting in their seats with pens, pencils, and notebooks ready.

“Welcome back. It's nice to see you all here early.” Harry said grinning. “Now before we start anything new, I'd like to do a quick review about what you learned during the last class.”

Looking down at the seating chart, Harry randomly chose a name. “Andrew Mathias, tell me how many cores did I introduce?”

“Three sir.” A short light haired boy answered sitting up straighter in his seat.

“Correct. Stephanie Andrews, what were those cores?”

“Dark, light, and neutral.” An older brown haired girl answered.

“Right. Caden Smith, what were the four different types of magic?”

“Necromancy, wiccan, wizarding, and healing magic.” A tall red haired boy said, to be honest he looked almost like a Weasley.

“Very good. Finally what are the two types of magic you _all_ can do? Tell me the answer...Chris Halliwell.”

Jerking his head up like he had been electrocuted, Chris looked at him with wide eyes.

“Um, we can all do wizarding and wiccan magic.” Chris mumbled.

“Right. Now the first thing I'm going to introduce you all to is called a wand. Wizards all use wands because for some reason they think they need them and don't bother trying to become closer to their magical core so that they can cast wandless magic as all wiccans do.”

“So do you use a wand then?” Caden Smith asked.

“I did until I realized that I didn't need to if I accepted my core and became close to it. Most wizards are dependent on their wands because they're too stubborn to realize that their wands are holding them back. To be honest wands were only invented to help you get used to using your magical core. Once you became close to your core and learned the feeling of your core you were supposed to put up your wand. Since that was how I was taught I still find myself using my wand before I remember that I don't really need it.” Harry explained.

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled his wand out and held it in front of him.

“This is my wand and it's eleven inches and made up of holly and a phoenix feather. I don't believe that you'll need wands since you're already close to your cores, but if you do I'll bring you into the wizarding world to get your own wand.”

“Could we hold the wand and see it up close?” One of the students asked.

Pulling the wand a little closer to him, Harry said, “I'm afraid not. Wands are very special to their owner. I'll let you all stop by the desk to look at it at the end of class, but I won't pass it around.”

Some students gave groans of disappointment, but most were ready to move on to the next subject.

“Now the next thing I'm going to teach you is a fairly simple spell. We won't start distinguishing what types of cores you have until later into the year. After that you'll get a teacher that can better teach you the skills that go with that core. Anyway back to the spell that you're going to learn today. If you have your books, open them up to chapter two page ten. Half way down the page is the spell **Lumos**. Now this spell is a simple lighting spell that allows you to light your way if you're in a dark place. Wyatt since you're next to the light switch can you flip it off for me in a minute?” Harry asked.

“With pleasure.” Wyatt said moving the chair back so that he could reach the switch.

“Alright. Now with every spell you learn you _must_ pronounce the incantations correctly.” Turning back to Wyatt, Harry nodded his head.

Reaching over, Wyatt flicked the switch and the lights quickly died out leaving the room in total darkness.

In total darkness, Harry held his hands up in the air and whispered, “ **Lumos**.”

Almost instantly two white orbs of light appeared hovering above his flat palms.

Clearing his throat, Harry said, “Now once you have control of the spell you can do almost anything with it.” Moving to the side, Harry stopped when he had a clear shot down the aisle between the desks.

“The best thing to do with a **Lumos** is to propel it forwards so you can see into the darkness.” With that, Harry threw his hands forward and the two orbs flew down the aisle lighting up a path for a few brief seconds.

“That was a weak **Lumos**. The more energy that you put into the spell the longer it lasts.” Before the spell could fully fade away, Harry said, “You can turn the lights back on Wyatt.”

A few seconds later the lights flashed a few times before they lit up fully.

Blinking his eyes to clear the spots that appeared in front of him, Harry looked up at the awed faces of his students.

“Wow. Is there anything else you can do with that spell?” Chris asked sounding amazed.

“The only other way would be as a temporary blinding spell. If you hit someone right in the eyes they'll be temporarily blinded.”

Hopping up into his desk, Harry pulled one leg up underneath him and said, “Now I want you all to try practicing this spell, but first I want you to try pronouncing it. The correct way to pronounce the spell is 'Loo-mos'.”

Listening to everyone pronounce the spell, Harry eventually jumped down off of the desk and started to walk through the aisles helping some students to get the pronunciation correct.

“Good. You've all got a very good grasp on pronouncing the spell. So tonight I want you all to work on getting the spell into your hands like I first did. It might first only be tiny, but it's expected when you're first starting out. Now since you're practicing that tonight, I want you guys to take a few minutes to flip through your book and write down some spells that you would like to learn. Write down two or three and then next class I'll take the one with the most votes and we'll start that one after we practice the **Lumos**.”

Moving back over to his desk, Harry stood beside it and said, “Okay you guys are dismissed. If you would like to take a look at my wand you can stop and look before you leave.”

As the students stopped to look quickly before they left, Harry kept a close eye on all of them.

When the last student finally left, Harry moved his wand over next to his Book of Shadows then turned to Wyatt.

“Aren't you going to go with that class today?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I am. After the last class today I'll stop back here so I can orb you over to my house. Does that sound okay?” Wyatt asked.

“That's fine. I'll see you later today then.” Harry said smiling at him.

“Great. I'll see you later then.” Wyatt said with a wide grin spreading across his lips. Backing out of the room, Wyatt grinned at Harry the whole way.

Shaking his head, Harry dropped down into his desk chair and buried his head in his hands.

“Oh Harry what are you getting yourself into. You're only setting yourself up to be hurt.”

**** **END CHAPTER******

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Six **

 

“You are asking for trouble Potter.” Harry whispered to himself after his final class had left for the day. “You have a prophecy to fulfill and here you are getting ready to go to another mans house.”

“You know people say talking to yourself isn't a good thing to do, especially when others can hear you.” Ron said from his position by the door.

Jumping, Harry spun around with wide eyes and said, “Ron! I didn't hear you come in.”

“I figured. Are you heading back to the house with Draco and I or are you busy?”

“I'm supposed to go and hang out with Wyatt for a little while.” Harry said.

“But? I can hear the but in there Harry. What's bothering you?” Ron asked moving over to lean against Harry's desk.

“You know about the prophecy. How can I go there and possibly start to care about another person when I'll have to hurt him and myself when I find this 'twice blessed' person?” Harry said jumping when he heard a drawn breath from the doorway.

Standing in the doorway was Wyatt who gave a slightly strained smile.

“Ready to go Harry?” He asked.

“Sure. Ron I'll see you back at the house later tonight. _Please_ try not to get into any arguments with the Malfoy's or Severus.”

“I'll try not to.” Ron said. “Have fun.” He added then turned and made his way out of the room, only stopping long enough to nod his head at Wyatt.

“So are you ready to go?” Wyatt asked.

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled lowering his head.

“Hey, don't look down. You've got nothing to be ashamed about. The fact that you are involved in a prophecy means that you're strong enough to deal with it.” Wyatt said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder.

“I've already been involved in a prophecy, and that ruined what had started to become a good life.” Harry said allowing Wyatt to keep a hold on him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wyatt offered, wanting to know why his Harry, yes _his,_ was a forsaken hero...the _same_ forsaken hero he had read about in the Halliwell Book of Shadows the other day.

“Not really. I mean, not right yet. Maybe soon, but it's still a little too fresh to talk about it.” Harry said.

“That bad?” Wyatt asked cringing.

“Yeah. Let me just say I won't trust as easily now.” Harry said pressing his lips together in a thin line.

“Well you can trust my family and I.” Wyatt said.

“No offense to your family or yourself, I need to see that before I can start to really trust you. Too much has happened to me and I'm not going to let it happen again.”

“Take all the time you need. We aren't going to give you a reason not to trust us and we won't betray that trust.” Wyatt said mentally cursing the ones who had hurt Harry.

Suddenly grinning up at him, Harry said, “Well lets get going. I'm sure whatever you have planned for us is better than standing around here.”

Grinning back at him, Wyatt pulled Harry even closer then orbed away in a cluster of blue orbs.

When they landed, Harry wobbled a little bit but wrapped his hand around Wyatt's bicep so that he could steady himself.

“Welcome to Halliwell manor.” Wyatt said sweeping his arm out in an arc. “This is the attic and my bedroom.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Harry teased.

Blushing when he realized how orbing them right into his room could seem, Wyatt shook his head and tried to make the words spinning around in his head leave his mouth.

“I'm only kidding.” Harry said.

Giving an exhale of breath, Wyatt said, “Well if that's done we should head downstairs before my mother comes up here and embarrasses the both of us.”

“Embarrass us?” Harry asked.

“Oh yeah. She'll come up here and ask us if we're done messing around. She did that when I had a schoolmate over and we were working on a project. That was before I told her I was gay, the poor girl was so embarrassed that she blushed whenever she saw me in school.” Wyatt explained.

“I take it that your family took it well that you like the same sex then?”

“Yeah. They don't care who I like. They only care if I'm happy or not.”

“Why do people you know care about what gender you like?”

“Not my _true_ friends. Someone who really cares about me wouldn't care if I like the same gender or not.” Harry said.

“That's the truth. I think I should warn you that my mother probably invited my aunts and their families over too. She does that whenever Chris or I bring someone over. It's a safety precaution in case a demon attacks or if the person coming over _is_ a demon.”

Wyatt was right, and when they stepped down in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs three women, one that Harry vaguely recognized, Paige, and one that he had never seen before.

“Well Wyatt introduce us to this cutie.” The one Harry didn't recognize said. She had long wavy brown hair that stopped just even with her shoulders and she stood at about five nine.

“Harry this is my aunt, Phoebe Halliwell. Be careful with what you think around her, she's an empath, and be careful she also gets premonitions. So if she touches something of yours she might see something from your past.” Wyatt said even though the last was more of a warning towards Phoebe.

“It's nice to meet you.” Harry said, unsure if he should offer the woman his hand or not.

“Don't worry, I can control my power of premonition good enough that when I touch someone I won't see anything.” Phoebe said holding out her hand.

Not wanting to seem rude, Harry reached out and accepted the hand before he gave it a soft shake.

Once they were done greeting one another, Wyatt cleared his throat and said, “Since you already know my Aunt Paige I'll go on to my mother. This is my mother Piper Halliwell. Mom this is Harry Potter.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Halliwell.” Harry said shaking her hand as well.

“Oh don't be so formal. Piper is just fine. Now come on all of you into the dining room dinner is almost done and Paige and Phoebe's husbands are setting the table for me.” Piper said directing them all into the dining room.

Following the three women into the room, Harry stared at the two men and two children setting plates and cups onto the table.

“These are my uncles and cousins.” Wyatt said leaning down so Harry could hear him. “This is Henry and Henry Jr. Auntie Paige's husband and son. Henry Jr. is sixteen and he goes to a regular muggle school and auntie Paige is going to train him as a Whitelighter since he's shown great promise with his Whitelighter abilities.” Wyatt added smiling at his young cousin.

The older male, Henry, smiled warmly and held out a hand towards Harry.

Smiling back, Harry accepted the hand and gently shook it. “Your son looks _a lot_ like you.” Harry said noticing how both Henry and Henry Jr. had brown hair and chocolate eyes that seemed to shine, and even though Henry Jr. was only sixteen he had the same stubble surrounding his chin as his father. The only difference was a few inches in their height.

“And this is Coop and Prue, aunt Phoebe's husband and fifteen year old daughter.”

Looking between both Harry and Wyatt, Coop grinned then said, “It's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Harry said eying the black haired, dark eyed man warily.

“Don't let Coop bother you. He's cupid, so he often acts a little strange.” Phoebe said grinning.

“Cupid? As in the god of love?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. For now. But only until Prue is old enough to take over for me.” Coop said smiling proudly at his dark haired daughter who blushed and lowered her head.

“And for those of you that don't know, this is Harry Potter. He's the new wizarding teacher at magic school.”

“Chris has been raving about all the cool things that you've been teaching them.” Henry Jr. said grinning.

“Speaking of Chris where is he?” Wyatt asked.

“He was upstairs a little while ago.” Piper said. Then raising her head towards the ceiling she called out, “Christopher Perry Halliwell get your butt downstairs dinners done.”

A few second later a cluster of orbs descended from the ceiling and landed beside the table.

When Chris saw Harry he tilted his head to the side and asked, “I didn't do anything to get in trouble did I?”

“No Chris...well not that I know of anyway.” Harry assured him. “But just to deter you from causing trouble in my class, my father and his friends were troublemakers when they were in school...I picked up a few tricks in memory of them.” Harry said with a grin.

“So don't cause trouble in your class. Got it.” Chris said nodding.

“You might not want to in the classes my friends teach either. All of them, besides Ron, are sneaky and know how to retaliate without drawing attention to themselves.” Harry warned him.

“Well I _do_ like a good challenge.”

“Christopher Halliwell you know better then to cause trouble when you're learning. Do you remember the first potion you ever made?” Piper asked causing Wyatt to burst out laughing and Chris to lower his head and blush.

Looking between them, Harry looked towards Paige and asked, “Do I want to know?”

Shaking her head, Paige said, “No. You really don't.”

“I'll take your word on it.” Harry said.

“Alright. Enough reminiscing about the past. Lets sit down and enjoy dinner.” Piper said motioning for everyone to sit in one of the available seats.

As everyone moved over to the table, Wyatt snagged Harry's arm and led him over the side of the table closer to the window that only had those two chairs there.

“Mom makes the best food. She _always_ makes her food from scratch. Both at home and at her restaurant.” Wyatt said pushing Harry's chair in for him after he sat down.

“Oh I love cooking. It's such an escape from the things that are bothering me...or something I do just for fun. I swear once I get my own place I won't stop baking cookies and things.” Harry said.

“Where are you looking for a place to live?” Piper asked passing around a plate of garlic bread after taking two slices for herself.

“Anywhere really. I'm hoping I can find a house that I can buy because I want to be able to settle down soon.” Harry said partially lying about wanting to settle down. Which was true, part of him loved the fact that he would be able to have a child and mate, but the other part of him hated that he couldn't choose who he would mate and have a child with.

As the spaghetti was passed around and eaten the family engaged in small talk, and for once, Harry felt welcome and like he knew what a real family was like. Not that Ron and the Malfoy's weren't like family, but all the bickering left things to be desired.

When everyone was done eating, Harry stood and helped Piper clear away the leftover food and dirty plates.

“You know you don't need to do this, you're a guest.” Piper told him.

“I know, but I also know that it's nice to have a helping hand every now and then.” Harry replied.

“Isn't that the truth. I've been meaning to ask you about your parents. I think I know them.” Piper said.

“You would have had to have met them over seventeen years ago.” Harry said.

“It was. Your mother, Lily right? Said that your father, you, and she came here for a vacation.”

“Yeah that was my mothers name.” Harry said clearing his throat.

“How is she now a days?”Piper asked hoping they could start to hang out together since her sisters all had their own houses and families to take care of now.

“My mother and father were murdered seventeen years ago.” Harry said blinking rapidly to clear them of any tears.

“Oh. I'm so sorry.” Piper said. “I wouldn't have brought that up if I knew.”

“It's alright you didn't know. That was why Wyatt invited me over. He said that you know a spell that allows you to talk to the deceased. He was going to get it so I could try it.”

“Do you mind if I ask how?” Piper asked hoping she wasn't crossing the line.

“Maybe one day I can tell you, but the killer was recently taken care of so the memories are still fresh in my mind. It's like I told Wyatt, it's just a little too soon to talk about it right yet.”

“That's alright. I didn't want to talk about it when my older sister Prue died. It's still hard to talk about it at times.” Piper admitted.

Grabbing some coffee mugs from the cabinet, Piper handed a few over to Harry then grabbed the coffee pot and made her way back into the dining room.

Within seconds they were sitting back down at the table and sipping the coffee just talking about anything and everything that came to the top of their mind.

As they talked, Wyatt gave his mother a look that said he wanted to talk.

Nodding her head, as if she was responding to the question Paige had just asked her, Piper discretely flicked her finger which caused a crack to appear in the mug Harry was using.

Within seconds the coffee in Harry's cup started to leak out and drip onto his pants.

Putting down the cup, Harry reached for napkins and started to mop up the mess.

“Oh don't worry about that honey we'll get it.” Piper said rushing around the table. “Upstairs and the second door on the right is the bathroom. Go ahead and clean up your pants so that it doesn't stain.”

Nodding, Harry made his way out of the dining room and up the stairs so he could fix his pants.

“Well what did you want to talk about Wyatt?” Piper asked after putting the cup in the kitchen sink and getting another one for Harry.

“It's him. Harry's the one that the prophecy was talking about. I heard him talking about it with his friend Ron.” He said once he was sure that Harry wouldn't be able to hear.

“Well what are you going to do about it?” Piper asked.

“Nothing...well I'm not going to tell him that I'm the twice blessed just yet. I'm going to win him over and hopefully he'll start to care about me.” Wyatt said with a far away look in his eyes.

“Aw, Wyatt's going to try and woo him.” Chris teased puckering his lips up and began to make kissing noises.

“You knew when you saw him didn't you Coop?” Phoebe asked her husband.

“Yes. You can _feel_ the entwining of their magic.”

“ _That's_ what that was?” Little Prue asked looking at her father.

“Yes...and you would have known that if you had listened to what I told you during your last lesson.” Coop scolded.

“But daddy those lessons are so _boring_. I'd rather go to the mall with my friends.” Prue said making a face.

“And you know how important the role of cupid is, and what would happen if you gave it up. You know that on your sixteenth birthday my powers will be passed on to you. I won't be known as cupid anymore. You'll be the new cupid and as such you must take the role seriously.”

“Prue that's enough. You should be honored that you're being entrusted with this role since your father is passing the role onto you and not waiting for our first son to be born like tradition.” Phoebe said giving Prue a look.

“Then wait for the first son! I don't want to help others find love while _I_ can't even find my own.” She protested.

“You will in time Prue. Look at your cousin, your aunts, and your mother and I. We found each other after time. It just takes some time.” Coop said.

Waving her hands around, Paige said, “Okay enough of this. Wyatt how do you plan on wooing him?”

“I'm not telling you that auntie Paige. You'll just have to wait and find out.” Wyatt said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Harry reappeared in the room and took his seat again.

“So how about we head upstairs and I'll find that spell for you.” Wyatt suggested when he caught the looks his aunts were giving him.

“Um sure. Mrs. Halliwell, um Piper, dinner was delicious. I hope that maybe we can exchange recipes one day.”

“Oh I'd _love_ that. I'm running out of new things to try.” She said smiling.

“I'll make sure to write down all my recipes then.” Harry said. “Paige it was nice to see you again, and Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Henry, and Henry Jr, it was nice to meet you.” He added shaking hands with a few of them.

“Oh, don't I get a goodbye?” Chris asked fluttering his eyebrows at him. “Maybe a nice big kiss on the lips.”

“Unbelievable, how did I end up with two gay sons?” Piper asked with a grin on her lips.

“It was bound to happen mom. Wyatt and I were raised around three women and we always got to see you fawning over males. I mean after time comments like, 'those rock hard abs are so sexy', and 'oh he's so strong and handsome. I'd love to have him in my bed'.”

“Christopher! I don't ever want to hear you repeating those things in front of me or your aunts again.” Piper said turning red in the face.

Wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, Wyatt said, “Let's go Harry. I think the safe thing would be for the two of us to get out of here.”

Grinning up at him, Harry allowed Wyatt to lead him out of the room and back towards the attic bedroom.

**** **END CHAPTER******

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Seven **

 

It had been almost two weeks since Harry had dinner with Wyatt and his family, but he hadn't been able to work up to courage to try and summon his parents and Sirius over to him.

Looking over at his own Book of Shadows, which was currently sitting on his desk in Malfoy Manor, Harry gave a sigh and rolled his head around.

Mumbling and shaking his head, Harry turned back to the open newspapers laying on the bed in front of him. One was from the muggle world, and the other was from the San Francisco wizarding world. So far he had been unable to find a house that he thought would be perfect for him and any future children he would have.

The best thing about the wizarding newspaper was that the ad section had little glowing orbs printed into the paper, so that when you tapped your wand against it a small video of the house would pop up.

The students at Magic School had the day off so Draco and Ron had taken them, along with many teachers and parents, including Lucius and Severus, to see a Quidditch game between the San Francisco Falcons and Canada United.

Harry had declined the invitation to go with them so that he could focus on finding his own place, and so that he could try to stay away from Wyatt. Harry felt he was getting too close to the man for his own liking.

Reading through the paper, Harry stopped at an ad that caught his attention:

_Large 240 acres of private land located outside of wizarding San Francisco and ten minutes from the golden gate bridge. Four bedroom house located in middle of forest with your own swimming lake located behind the house. The nearest neighbor is located twenty miles away from the end of the property. The property is available as soon as possible and you can buy it or rent it. Buying price is forty thousand galleons, five sickles, and two knuts. Renting price is two hundred and ninety eight galleons a month and that doesn't include utilities. Muggle inventions such as phone lines and computers_ _**do** _ _work in this house. If you are interested please send an owl addressed to Wendy Miller at the Wizarding real estate office 545 wizarding lane, San Francisco._

Grabbing a pen and piece of parchment, Harry wrote out a short note to the woman then called Hedwig over to him.

“Hey Hedwig. Come here girl.” He said holding out his arm. “I know you just got back with Remus' letter last night, but I need you to deliver this now. After that I promise you can have a break.

Giving a quiet hoot, Hedwig nipped at his fingers gently then held her foot out for him to tie his note to.

“Thanks girl.” Harry said folding the note up. Carefully attaching the note to her foot, Harry rubbed her head for a few seconds then stood up and walked over to the window and let her fly off.

Harry watched until she was out of sight then made his way back over to the bed so he could continue to look through the papers in case the letter he sent out returned with a denial to his interest in purchasing the house.

Flipping through the rest of the ads, Harry sighed when he didn't see any other houses that he would have liked to own.

Folding the papers up, Harry tossed them into the garbage bin then made his way out of his room and down towards the kitchens so he could grab a snack.

About half way to the kitchens, Harry was stopped by Hedwig swooping into the hall and landing on his shoulder.

“Hey girl, that was quick.” Harry said reaching up to take the letter off of her. Continuing down the hall, Harry pushed open the kitchen doors and slipped inside after making sure that there were no house elves around since the last time he tried to enter the kitchen they threw him right back out into the hall.

Sneaking into the room, Harry quickly made himself a sandwich and took a piece of plain bread that he could break up for Hedwig. Once he was done, Harry quickly exited the room and gave a sigh of relief when he made it safely out.

Making his way out onto the veranda in the back, Harry sat down at the small table and set his lunch and the letter down then ripped up the bread and set it down on the table for Hedwig.

While she picked at the bread, Harry took up his letter and ripped it open.

 

**Mr Harry Potter,**

**Thank you for sending your inquiry about the property located outside of San Francisco. If you would like to come and look at the property I will be there from noon until three this afternoon overseeing some minor repairs due to recent storms we've had. If you are interested in buying or renting the property we can compete the paperwork there and you can have the keys today.**

**Again, thank you for your inquiry and I shall, hopefully, see you soon.**

**Wendy Miller.**

**P.S. This letter can be used as a portkey to get you to the house. Once you are outside of any wards tap the letter with your wand and say, 'Lakeside property'.**

“Well Hedwig, how would you feel about moving?” Harry asked his owl.

Giving a hoot, Hedwig hid her head underneath her wing.

“Alright I get it. I'll leave you to your nap.” Harry said with a grin. Standing up, Harry took the rest of his sandwich with him and made his way up towards his bedroom so he could gather anything he might need for the meeting.

Picking up his wand and a check book from Gringotts, Harry slipped them into his pocket then pulled on a leather coat. After constantly making trips to Gringotts for money, Harry had finally asked about payment methods that could be used instead of money. The check book wasn't like a normal muggles though. The wizarding checks, when they were written out, would change into a briefcase filled with the amount written on the check once the person or persons the check was written out to touched it.

Walking out of his room, Harry made his way to the entrance hall and before he went outside called out, “Tippy!”

“What can Tippy be doing for Mr. Harry Potter sir?” The house elf asked bowing her head.

“Tippy if the masters of the house get back before I do please let them know that I went out to look at a house and that I'll be back shortly.”

“Tippy will be doing that.” She said frantically nodding her head. “Does Mr. Harry Potter sir be needing anything else from Tippy?”

“No Tippy, that will be all.” Harry said. Once Tippy had popped back to where ever she had been, Harry turned and made his way out of the house and towards the end of the wards.

Taking his wand out of his pocket, Harry tapped the paper and clearly spoke the password. Once he finished he felt the usual pull of a portkey before he disappeared.

A few seconds later, Harry landed in front of a large house that looked to be about five stories tall. The house was built out of wood and it was a light sky blue color with a yellow roof.

“If you do take the house you'll probably want to do something about the roof. Yellow doesn't really work well for a roof.” A voice commented from behind Harry.

Jumping slightly, Harry spun around and came face to face with an Asian woman with long black hair and blond highlights.

“I'm sorry for surprising you. I've been told I'm too quiet when I walk.” The woman said smiling at him. “I'm Wendy Miller, and you must be Harry Potter.” She added holding her hand out.

“I am. How long has this house been on the market?” Harry asked looking around at the beautiful setting that was laid out in front of him.

“This house has been on the market for almost a year now. We run an ad every other month to try and sell it. You've been the first person to write me a letter asking about it.” She admitted.

“Why would that be? This house and land is so beautiful. It's hard to believe that it would have been on the market for that long and not be taken.”

“Maybe it's the asking price. I _know_ the old owners are trying to get as much money as they can for the property...even after I told them that their asking price was a little too high. And speaking of the asking price, and don't get me wrong I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but do you have that much to purchase the house? I mean you seem a little young to have that much money lying around let alone buy a house like this.”

“I have the money. My parents and godfather died and left me quite a lot of money, but even if they didn't I'm currently working and I have a steady income.” Harry said not feeling insulted that she asked that.

“Very well. Now would you like to take a tour around the property to see if it's what you would like to own?” She offered.

“Actually the tour that came with the paper was enough. I'm ready to buy it now if you have no other offers on the place.” Harry said.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Wendy looked shocked then said, “If you really want to buy it without looking at it that's fine. We can do the paperwork here and I can have the keys sent to you by tonight.”

“That's great. Do we need to go anywhere to fill out the papers?” Harry asked.

“Nope. We can stay right here, because all you need to do is put a little bit of your magic and blood onto the paper and the papers will fill themselves out with your information on it.” She said.

Nodding, Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured a blade of grass into a needle then gently broke the skin on the tip of his finger. As a drop of blood welled up, Harry placed his finger onto the paper and pushed a drop of magic into the paper.

Pulling his hand away, Harry pocketed his wand and healed the mark on his finger.

“Very good. Now if you don't want to look around the place I'll head over to the real estate building and I'll finish up the paperwork.”

“Alright. So when should I expect the keys to show up?” Harry asked.

“Anytime from an hour to three hours. Some wizards and witches who are selling their houses want to see the paperwork and 'get to know' who's buying their house. If they don't think you can take care of it they deny your request to buy the house.” She explained looking down at the papers in her hand. “I don't remember if this was one of those owners, but you should know for sure within three hours if you have the house or not.”

“That's great. Well you can owl me there are no wards to prevent owls from getting to me.” Harry informed her. “Oh speaking of wards, what kind of wards are up around the house?”

“The only type of wards that are around the house now are ones to prevent vandalism and to prevent the house from falling into disrepair, but they've been running low since they haven't been renewed.”

“Alright, and do you know anyone that I could contact about getting protective wards and wards to prevent apparation?”

“I do. If you get the house I'll contact the American Ministry and have one of them come out and put the wards up.” Wendy said.

“Great. So hopefully I'll be hearing from you soon.” Harry said holding a hand out.

Shaking his hand, Wendy said, “I hope I'll be sending you the keys soon too. This house is too beautiful to stand empty.”

Watching her leave, Harry soon apparated back to Malfoy manor to get some rest and shop through the catalogs and magazines he had that were full of electronics and furniture he would need for a new home.

Walking back into the manor, Harry knew that he was the first one back since he didn't hear the playful bickering between Draco and Ron.

* * *

A few hours later across the ocean in Hogwarts a familiar figure had just received an owl.

 

**_Mrs. Minerva McGonagall of Scotland,_ **

**_As per your instructions we are writing to inform you that your house located outside of the wizarding world in San Francisco has just been sold. It has sold for the asking price and attached to the end of this letter is your share of the money. We have taken out the fee that our real estate agency agreed on with you when you first asked us to sell the house for you._ **

**_Attached with the check is a copy of the buyers information. Since you didn't request that we allow you to allow or deny a person from purchasing the house we have went on and sent the buyer the keys and deed to the house._ **

**_If you have any questions or concerns feel free to owl me._ **

**_Warm regards,_ **

**_Wendy Miller_ **

 

Setting the paper aside, Minerva took the check and set it on the table after double checking the amount. Once she put the check on the table it changed into the briefcase full of money. Then turning to the last sheet of paper she paled when she saw the name written on the paper.

Turning she quickly made her way out of the room and towards the headmasters office so that she could show him.

Rushing through the halls, Minerva ignored any of the students she saw since she was focused on her thoughts.

Almost shouting out the password to the Gargoyle, Minerva barely waited for the statue to move before she was rushing up the steps.

Professor Dumbledore I know where Mr. Potter went.” Minerva said as she came through the door leading into the headmasters office.

“How do you know?” Dumbledore asked leaning forwards in his chair.

“Do you remember the house I inherited outside of San Francisco in the states? Well apparently he just purchased the house.” She said handing him the note she had received.

“Minerva that's wonderful. Now the boy can't escape his fate. Go and gather the Order of the Phoenix while I summon some Aurors here. We will go there and bring the boy back. He will not escape his fate again.” Dumbledore said as an evil grin appeared in his eyes.

*** **END CHAPTER*****

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Eight **

 

The next morning, Harry had a strange feeling that something was going to happen...and unfortunately his intuition was usually always right.

Laying in his bed, Harry stared up at his ceiling in Malfoy manor and tried to think of anything but the feelings of foreboding that was entangled in his mind.

Sighing, Harry rolled out of bed and gathered up some clothes so he could get ready for his meeting with the American minister of magic and his ward setters.

When he had first written to the minister and asked him when he would be available to set up wards around his house, Harry had been surprised when he received an answer back saying the next day would be fine, and that it would be an honor to help the man who had saved all of the worlds witches and wizards.

“I guess the scare that Voldemort caused spread further than England and Scotland.” Harry mumbled to himself.

Gathering up some plain tight black jeans and a white silk shirt, Harry quickly changed then made his way out of the room after picking up his wand since carrying it around was such a habit, and his Gringotts check book in case he wanted to go and shop around after his meeting.

Making his way out of the room, Harry decided he had put off leaving long enough.

Stopping in the den, Harry said a quick goodbye to Lucius, Severus and Draco before he made his way outside so he could say bye to Ron.

“Hey mate, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?” Ron asked from his position on his broom where he was hovering in the air.

“Yeah I'm sure. I never got to talk to you yesterday since you got home from the game so late. How did it go?” Harry asked.

“It went good. All the kids, and the adults, enjoyed it. Most of them even got copies of the dates that they'd be playing here in San Francisco.” Ron said.

“That's good to hear. I have to get going, but I should be back in a few hours.”

“Okay. Listen I got in touch with my brothers earlier and they wanted to come and see me. I know that you had planned to have Remus come to your place after the wards were set and everything. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked them to come as well.”

“I don't mind Ron. Go ahead and write them back. Just let them know that you'll send a portkey in a different letter for them once everything is set.” Harry said.

“Thanks mate. I really appreciate this.”

“You don't have to thank me Ron. You're family even if it's not blood related.”

“Yeah, and some times that's the best type of family out there.” Ron said grinning at him.

“I'll see you later.” Harry said waving as he continued down towards the end of the wards.

Walking through the wards, Harry didn't bother to stop walking as he apparated away to his new home.

Surprisingly, Harry landed smoother than he usually did when he apparated standing still.

Looking around, Harry realized that the minister and his ward setters weren't there yet, so he made his way over to the few stairs that led up to the house and sat down on the third step.

Leaning back onto the wooden porch, Harry shut his eyes allowed his head to roll from side to side. Sitting there, Harry let himself drift as the cool air blew across his face and ruffled his hair.

Before long, Harry heard the sounds of apparation but he got the feeling that something was wrong when he heard multiple pops that indicated a whole bunch of people when the minister said that there would only be about two or three ward setters with him.

Rolling his head towards the sounds, Harry barely cracked his eyes open so he could see who it was without letting on that he knew that they were there.

Tensing when he saw the Aurors and phoenix members, Harry decided to let them know that he was aware that they were there.

“The last time I checked trespassing was illegal.” He said standing up.

“Harry James Potter we are here to take you into custody and escort you to Azkaban until trial for your actions?”

“My _actions_? You mean the actions that saved all of your miserable lives?” Harry asked sneering at the group.

“While we are grateful that you got rid of the dark lord for us, that doesn't do anything to make us believe that you aren't turning dark.” Dumbledore said.

“Mr. Potter we suggest that you come with us willingly and quietly or else we'll use excessive force.” Mad eye moody warned as his fake eye rolled around.

“The last time I checked you can't take someone out of another country without that leaders permission.” Harry said trying to buy himself some time.

“Well fortunately for us, the minister here doesn't know that we're _escorting_ you back to our wizarding world...and as far as anyone knows you don't have any problems with us. We can just tell them you were taking a vacation and came home early because you missed all of your friends."

Giving a snort, Harry spat out, “All of my true friends are either here with me...then again I doubt any of you know what a true friend is.”

“Well I suppose that answers our questions about whether or not you were going to come with us willingly. You men and women can do whatever needs to be done to apprehend this criminal.” Dumbledore said waving his hand.

Tensing, Harry watched as the members of the order and the Aurors drew their wands and pointed them at him.

“If you do this I'm going to have to defend myself, and if I defend myself I can't guarantee that all of you are getting out of here alive.” Harry warned drawing his wand so that the wizards didn't become aware of his ability to do wandless magic.

Without replying to him, the order members all flung body binds at him which he easily avoided by diving to the side.

Hitting the ground, Harry gave a grunt of pain then scrambled around the side of the deck and took cover underneath it.

Peering out from the stairs, Harry started to cast body binds while deflecting the few that slipped through the stairs.

As he continued to fight against them from his tiny space, Harry was eventually forced out as the Aurors made their way towards the stairs and cast spells that caused a large hole to blow open in the deck.

Taking a chance, Harry bolted out from underneath the deck and managed to stun quite a few of the Aurors and order members while the dust settled...but his luck didn't last for long.

While he was dealing with stunning and binding his enemies a lucky shot hit Harry. He fell towards the ground as the the stunner took over his body. Hitting the ground, Harry let out a grunt of pain then watched as Dumbledore made his way over to his side with a gleam in his eye.

“Well Mr. Potter you put up such a big fight, but the loss was inevitable. You are going to Azkaban where you belong and all your money and properties will go to myself and the order.”

Glaring at him, Harry tried desperately tried to throw off the stunner but could only watch as Dumbledore pulled out a portkey and reached out towards him.

Touching Harry, Dumbledore motioned the members of the order and the Aurors away.

“Go back to your day. I will personally escort mister Potter to his cell in Azkaban. Just keep it quiet that he was taken into custody until I give you the go ahead.” He warned.

When all of them had disappeared, Dumbledore reached down and grasped a handful of Harry's hair.

“You've caused nothing but trouble for my granddaughter and I. Hermione played her role so well as a muggleborn and giving those fools she had to call parents fake memories was so easy...but _you_ had to go and screw up the plans we made by finding out about them.” Sighing he added, “Oh well. Now you will be going to Azkaban and my lovely granddaughter and I can compete our plans as the richest family in the Scotland Wizarding world now that the Malfoy's have moved away.”

Wishing he could curse at the man, Harry continued to struggle against the stunner even as Dumbledore tapped the portkey and activated it.

Closing his eyes, Harry wished he had been able to find the twice blessed and have the family the prophecy had talked about.

'It looks like there was a part to the prophecy that I didn't receive.' Harry said to himself as he heard the sound of bells over near the house.

Opening his eyes again, Harry stared in shock as Wyatt appeared in a haze of blue orbs along with a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes.

When he saw the new people, Dumbledore quickly grabbed a hold of Harry and gave a grin when he saw the looks of disbelief that the two men had on their faces.

As the portkey activated, Harry heard Wyatt shout out his name.

'Goodbye Wyatt.' Harry said to himself as he felt the portkey grab onto him and pull him away from the place he had been able to call home for such a short time.

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Nine **

 

It had been four hours since Harry had been kidnapped and Wyatt was furious.

Giving a scream, Wyatt threw the scrying crystal and map away from him.

“Wyatt you need to calm down. I know that you're upset honey, but the only way you'll find him is by staying calm.” Piper said moving over to Wyatt's side so she could pull him into a hug.

“What if we can't find him mom? I can't lose him he _completes me_.” Wyatt whispered, wishing that he had told Harry that he knew about the prophecy and that they were meant to be together.

“You'll have the chance to tell him Wyatt. I promise.” Piper said slowly running her hand through his hair. “We'll find him and once we do whoever took him will pay.”

“That's right Wy. Nobody hurts our family members, even if they aren't technically family members yet.” Paige said from her spot at the kitchen table where she was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

“Do you think Auntie Phoebe has gotten any premonitions from his things in his classroom?” Wyatt asked while he pulled away from his mother.

“I don't know, but don't forget that Jeffrey is looking for where he might have been taken as well.”

“But what good can he do? I mean he's the, what did he call himself, minister for the San Francisco wizarding world. Who ever took him didn't dress like he did. They dressed differently and he didn't seem to know who they were.” Wyatt said.

“That's true, but he _also_ said that they were wearing robes and few wizarding worlds wear robes since most of them decided that robes weren't very functional and regular clothes are better.”

“Yeah, and don't forget that Draco and his family are working on finding out who took him.” Chris said trying to console his brother.

“How is that going to help! He's been gone for hours and even Aunt Phoebe can't find him. She's been able to get premonitions from anything when someone was in trouble and went missing.”

“Wyatt don't give up hope. If you stop believing that he won't be found then we might as well stop looking.” Piper said wishing she didn't have to hear her son so despondent.

“Your mother's right. There's got to be someone who knows where he was taken.” Paige said.

Dropping down into one of the kitchen chairs, Wyatt lowered his head to the table. “That still doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there to protect him.” He mumbled.

“Wyatt you can't always be there to protect someone that you love. Phoebe and I learned that when Prue died. No matter how many times we tried we could never save her.” Piper said remembering how many times one of them had died.

Before anyone could say anything else, a cluster of blue orbs descended into the room and when they cleared Leo and Phoebe stood in the room.

“Did you find anything?” Wyatt asked jumping up from his seat.

Sighing, Phoebe looked at the ground and shook her head from side to side. “I wasn't able to find anything from any of his personal things.”

“What about the elders? Did they know anything?” Piper asked Leo.

“No. They said that they didn't know anything, but they'd try to find something.”

Giving a snort, Wyatt said, “Yeah right. The elders don't care about any of our problems. They only care if it would stop us from doing what they need us to do.”

“Well maybe you should go back up there and tell them that if they _do_ know something they better tell us because if we find out that they knew something and didn't tell us we'll stop helping them. We'll only work on helping friends and family.” Paige said even though they all knew that they'd save anyone who needed saving.

“You can't threaten the elders with that!” Leo protested.

“Leo, Harry is family even if he and Wyatt haven't married or bonded yet. He'll help create our grandchildren and if they won't help us find him then we'll do whatever we need to get help finding him...even if that means threatening them.” Piper said frowning.

“I'll tell them, but you know that they won't like it.” Leo said and without waiting for an answer he orbed back out.

Seeing his mothers upset look at the way his father was acting, not that it was any different then how it had been lately, Wyatt asked, “So mom what do you want the gender of your first grandchild to be?”

“I don't care what the gender is. I only care that the baby is healthy. If it was Grams, well the Grams before we summoned her for your wiccaning, then she'd wish it was a girl.” Piper said remembering how Grams had acted when she learned Wyatt was a male.

“Grams...that's it!” Wyatt shouted before he rushed out of the room and towards the basement where they now kept the magical supplies.

“What's it Wyatt?” Piper called after him.

When she didn't receive any answer, Piper and the rest of the family made their way down into the basement to see what Wyatt was doing.

“Wyatt, what's it honey?” She tried again.

“Grams, well not Grams, but any ghost. Remember they can see us when they want to? Harry said his parents were murdered when he was only a year old. How much do you want to bet that they've been watching over him his whole life.” Wyatt responded.

As the rest of his family stood watching him, Wyatt lit five blue candles that were in a circle around a chalk drawn pentagram.

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt quickly started to recite the spell that would summon the dead.

**“Hear these words,**

**hear my cry,**

**spirits on the other side,**

**come to me,**

**I summon thee,**

**Cross now the great divide.** ”

It took a few seconds, but eventually a cluster of white orbs descended from the ceiling and lowered to the ground where they disappeared and two people, a man with hazel eyes and glasses and a woman with red hair and green eyes, appeared.

“You wish to help our son?” The woman asked reaching over to take the mans hand.

“You're Harry's parents right? We summoned the right people?” Wyatt asked.

“We are his parents, James and Lily Potter.” The man said nodding his head.

“Did you see who took him and where he was taken?” Wyatt asked getting straight to the point.

“The person who took him doesn't have good intentions. He's a manipulative old man that does whatever he can to stay in a position of power...unfortunately we didn't see that until after we died.” Lily said sighing sadly.

“Before Harry was born a prophecy was made about a dark lord that had risen and about either our son or another child. The dark lord decided to attack on of the two families on Halloween night 1981 because one of the children would be marked as his equal and finally destroy him. He attacked and killed us and marked Harry as his equal making Harry the child the prophecy spoke of. Harry got sent to live with Lily's sister, who hates everything about magic even after we wrote in our wills that Harry was _never_ to live with her. Dumbledore, the man who took Harry, wants to have control over everyone and everything and he decided that Harry would eagerly follow him if he lived with someone that hated what he was and just learning about the wizarding world.” James explained.

“That's good to know, but _where_ did he take Harry?” Wyatt stressed.

Smiling warmly at him, Lily said, “You'll make a wonderful mate for my son.” Then she added, “He was taken to one of the worst places in the world. He was taken to a prison called Azkaban. You must hurry though, he's been sentenced to a dementors kiss. They suck your soul from your body and leave you an empty shell.”

“Why didn't you tell us sooner?” Wyatt asked as his eyes grew wide.

“We were just informed. We may be here in front of you, but we can still watch over someone while we are here. It's easier to be in two places at once.”

“How do we get to this 'Azkaban'?” Wyatt asked.

“That's the thing. We don't know where it is to tell you how to get there. Nobody knows exactly where it is. Maybe the American minister of magic can get you a portkey into Azkaban, but that would be too late.” James said.

“So you don't know how I can get there?” Wyatt asked with a frown on his face.

“I can have one of my friends show you what his cell looked like, but you'd have to go on your own from there.”

“That's fine. Just _hurry_.” Wyatt stressed.

Nodding, James closed his eyes and seemed to go into a trance and soon another cluster of white orbs were descending to the ground.

Soon enough a man with shoulder length black hair and blueish gray eyes, was standing in the circle.

“You're the one that can show me a cell in that Azkaban place?” Wyatt asked.

“Yes.” He said nodding.

“Good.”

Stepping out of the circle, Sirius became a solid person and held out a hand.

“Just take my hand and focus on clearing your mind. Once you do that I can show you what a cell looks like.” Sirius instructed.

Quietly stepping forwards, Wyatt took Sirius' hand and worked on pushing his thoughts and fears out of his head.

Feeling a chill shoot through his body, Wyatt watched as a room began to materialize around his mental body.

The room was a small room that looked to be about five by five and was made up of dull gray bricks. It seemed so real that he could feel a chill working its way up from the soles of his feet to the top of his head.

Looking around, Wyatt agreed that this looked like a cell...one that he'd be glad never to set his sight on again.

After a few minutes, Wyatt was drawn out of his mind and opened his eyes only to realize that he was shaking from the cold air he had felt in his mind.

“People are actually forced to live in conditions like that? How many have died just from hypothermia?” Wyatt asked rubbing his hands up and down his arms trying to warm himself up.

“They didn't allow you to die. They'd warm you up just slightly so you didn't and then they'd sick the dementors on you. What ever you do while you're there at Azkaban, always keep your mind clear of any memories and thoughts. The dementors suck out any happy memory that you have and make you see the worst ones. Keeping your mind clear will keep them from attacking you.” Sirius warned.

“Thanks for the advice.” Wyatt mumbled before he turned to face his family.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Piper asked her son, even though she already knew the answer.

“No. This is something I have to do by myself.” He said.

“Alright. Just be careful Wyatt.” Piper said.

Nodding, Wyatt closed his eyes and focused on the place he had seen before he orbed out.

Before long he could feel the same chill running up his spine as he landed in the dark and damp cell.

Shuddering, Wyatt moved over to the door and looked out into the hall. After making sure that no one was outside the door, Wyatt orbed himself out into the door and ignored the people in the cells around him who started begging him to get them out.

Ignoring them, Wyatt focused on trying to feel out Harry's magical aura. Once he got it, he followed it down hoping that he didn't run into anyone.

Rushing down a stone staircase that seemed to never end, Wyatt could feel the pull in Harry's aura becoming almost frantic.

When he hit the bottom of the stairs, Wyatt came up to a large silver door that was locked. Reaching out, Wyatt pushed on the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Trying to force the door open, Wyatt could only stand there and throw himself against the door while Harry's aura continued to trash around in the air.

Giving a growl of frustration, Wyatt held out his hand and orbed Excalibur to him and stabbed the sword through the door.

When the pure magic from the sword surged out made the door melt into a puddle, Wyatt sneered and stepped through the doorway.

Keeping his sword held up, Wyatt looked around and glared at the two men standing in the corner of the room in a protective bubble that kept the black creatures standing in front of them away.

“You shouldn't be in here young man.” The older man with a long white beard said looking at him with a frown on his face.

“I'm not the only person that shouldn't be in here.” Wyatt said stepping towards Harry's chained form.

“Young man you'll stay away from that prisoner and allow the dementors to do their job.” The other man said turning red in the face.

“The dementors will stand down because the twice blessed, king of Avalon will not take it well if they decide to steal his mates soul.” He hissed turning a glare of the dementors that had frozen when they felt the power rolling off of him.

When everyone heard that he was the twice blessed different reactions went through the room.

Harry, when he heard that Wyatt was his mate, let out a gasp and looked at him with wide eyes.

Dumbledore, ever the greedy and manipulative old man that he was, gave a slight grin and began to talk.

“Wonderful! Mr. Twice blessed now you can help us give this criminal the punishment that he deserves.”

Giving him a sort of confused sneer, Wyatt asked, “Why would I help you _hurt_ my mate?”

“Mr. Potter is a criminal that needs to be taken care of.” Dumbledore said.

Scoffing, Wyatt walked over to Harry and took him out of the chains then pulled him up and against his side.

“The only criminal I see here is you old man.”

“The headmaster is no more of a criminal than I am...and no minister of magic can be a criminal.”

“You and every person in a seat of power is a criminal.” Harry said from his spot leaning against Wyatt.

“My mate is right. You and this old man are criminals, and if you don't know how you are I'll tell you. You are illegally trying to kill an American wizard, not only an American wizard, but the King of magics mate.”

“He isn't an American wizard. He's a English and Scottish wizard. He was born here, so we have the right to sentence him to death.” The minister protested.

“That's where you're wrong, and the next time that you come after my mate you _will_ regret it. My magic is different than yours and I have nothing against defending my family from people like you.” Wyatt warned them before he held Harry even closer and orbed out of the prison cell.

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Ten **

 

It had been almost a full two weeks since Harry had been rescued from the dementors kiss by Wyatt and he had been avoiding the man as much as he could.

When Harry had been brought back to Halliwell manor he had wanted to do nothing more than run and hide from Wyatt until he could gather his nerves together and talk with him. But when he had heard that his parents and Sirius were there and waiting to talk with him, Harry decided to stay just a little longer.

* * *

 

_**Giving a shuddering breath, Harry walked up the stairs towards the attic trying to keep himself from passing out.** _

_**Stopping just before he reached the bottom of the steps, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Focusing on keeping his breath even and calming himself down, Harry didn't realized anyone had moved over to him until he felt arms wrap around his body.** _

_**Tensing up, Harry instinctively tried to pull away before he remembered that he was out of Azkaban and safe.** _

_**Wrapping his arms around the person in front of him, Harry just basked in the warm feelings for a few minutes before he looked up to see who was holding him.** _

_**“Hi Sirius.” Harry whispered.** _

_**Smiling at him, Sirius gently pulled away and said, “Hi cub. Your parents thought it would be better if you saw me first.”** _

_**Nodding, Harry tried to peer past Sirius and when that failed he said, “I think I'm ready to see them now.”** _

_**“Alright.” Sirius said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. “Let's get over there then.”** _

_**Allowing Sirius to lead him, Harry couldn't contain the shakes that were rattling his body. But whether they were from fear, anxiety, or anticipation he couldn't tell.** _

_**Before he could really try and decide which of the three it was, Harry heard a muffled cry and looked up towards the noise. There, standing in front of him, were his parents.** _

_**Giving them a wavering smile, Harry allowed himself to be pulled away from Sirius and into a group hug.** _

_**“My baby. You're so grown up.” Lily whispered into his hair.** _

_**“Mum, dad, I'm sorry that you died.” Harry said trying to repress the tears that wanted to fall.** _

_**“It wasn't your fault Harry. Never think that it was your fault.” James said pulling away so he could look into Harry's eyes.** _

_**“But if Voldemort wasn't coming after me you wouldn't have died.” Harry protested.** _

_**“Harry, if we hadn't allowed Dumbledore to pressure us into changing our secret keeper we would be here. It isn't your fault. You were just a baby at the time. Dumbledore, on the other hand, should have known, he probably did know, that that rat was working for Voldemort.” James said. “Never blame yourself for what happened to us.”** _

_**“But...”** _

_**“No, Harry. It wasn't your fault.” Lily said using her fingers to lift Harry's head up. Looking his straight in the eyes she said, “Your father and I love you Harry. Never blame yourself for our deaths.”** _

_**“Your mother is right Harry. Dumbledore knew that Severus would have to tell Voldemort about the prophecy lest he be revealed as our spy. Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was a death eater and he still allowed him to be placed as our secret keeper. Never blame yourself for our deaths Harry. The only one that can be blamed is Dumbledore.”** _

_**“Fine, maybe I can't be blamed for your deaths, but I can be for Sirius'.” Harry said.** _

_**“No you can't Harry. I'm a grown man...even if I don't always act like it. But the point is that if I hadn't went to the ministry I would still be alive.”** _

_**“But you went there because I was there.” Harry protested.** _

_**“Yes, but you went there because Voldemort sent you those visions and you couldn't get in touch with me. If I had sent you owls letting you know that I was fine it wouldn't have happened. So stop trying to make us blame you for our deaths. You aren't to blame.” Sirius said moving over to join his family.** _

_**Looking up towards the ceiling, Lily gave a sad sigh and said, “It's time for us to go back up. Harry you know how to call us down. Don't make us wait too long before we get to see you again.” She said pulling him back into her arms.** _

_**“I won't. I miss you already.” Harry said smiling.** _

_**“We miss you already too champ.” James said grinning at him.** _

_**Patting Harry on the shoulder, Sirius moved back over to the circle of blue candles and stepped back inside instantly turning incorporeal again.** _

_**Sighing again, Lily ran her fingers over Harry's cheek before she allowed James to lead her back into the ring next to Sirius.** _

_**“Bye baby.” She whispered before she gave a small wave.** _

_**Waving back, Harry frowned and watched as the three of them disappeared in a haze of white orbs that shot up into the ceiling.** _

_**Watching as the candles blew out by themselves, Harry made his way down the stairs and was instantly surrounded by Wyatt and his family.** _

_**Avoiding Wyatt's eyes, Harry said, “Thanks for saving me.”** _

_**“It's no problem.” Wyatt said trying to meet Harry's eyes.** _

_**“I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna head home and get some sleep.”** _

_**“Alright...will you be heading to work tomorrow? I'd really like to talk to you before your classes.”** _

_**“I'll probably be there.” Harry said nodding. “If that's all I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” He added before he quickly apparated away.** _

* * *

 

Since then, Harry had been getting to his classes just as his students were and even put compulsion wards up around his classroom that would encourage Wyatt to remember something else that he had to do.

Even though compulsion wards were legal, Harry still felt bad about pushing Wyatt away, but he just didn't have the nerve to actually face Wyatt yet.

'You're acting like such a coward.' Harry said to himself as he worked in the new garden he was planting beside his house. So far he had a few different marigolds and lilies planted in honor of his mother and grandmother. He also had some black and purple petunias, but just because they were beautiful...the exact opposite of his spiteful aunt.

He loved this garden since, even though it was approaching mid October, the wards would protect the plants and keep them from withering in the cold air. The wards almost created an invisible greenhouse.

'Maybe I should just go and talk with him and get it over with.' Harry said to himself as he stood up and dusted his hands off on his old blue jeans.

“You've been avoiding me.” Came Wyatt's voice from behind him.

“I know.” Harry said turning around to face him. “I don't like the fact that you lied to me.”

“I didn't lie to you.” Wyatt protested.

“But you did. You apparently knew about the prophecy and about me being your mate, but you didn't feel the need to tell me.”

“I wasn't lying to you...I mean _yeah_ I probably should have told you that I knew especially after I heard you and your friend talking about it, but I didn't want you to get with me just because of the prophecy. I just wanted you to get together with me of your own free will....if you wanted to get together with me that is.” Wyatt said looking at him with wide eyes.

“Alright so maybe you didn't lie to me, but I like being told the truth. I've had enough people lying and manipulating me.” Harry said.

“I promise that from this point on I won't lie or withhold the truth from you.”

“That's better, and I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. So do you want to come in and have some lunch or something?” Harry asked.

“I've got a better idea. How about you go and clean up and then we go out to dinner and a movie?” Wyatt asked giving him a smile.

Smiling back, Harry said, “Alright. But I insist that you come in and have a drink or something while I get ready.”

“You'll get no objections from me.”

Shaking his head, Harry turned and made his way towards the house while pulling off his gloves.

Opening the back door, Harry stepped inside then moved aside so that Wyatt could come in.

“The fridge, as you can see, is right there. I have juice, bottled water, milk, anything really. Help yourself to what ever you want and I'll be back down in like five minutes.” Harry said.

“Don't rush just because I'm here.” Wyatt said moving to sit down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Giving him one last smile, Harry walked out of the room and up the staircase in the main archway.

Moving down the hallway, Harry quickly made it into his large bedroom and into the attached master bathroom.

Stripping out of his dirty clothes, Harry tossed them into the hamper by the sink and underneath the towel cupboard. Turning back to the large shower, Harry turned the hot water on full blast then barely turned the cold water on.

Climbing into the shower, Harry gave a groan of relief as the hot water sluiced over his aching muscles.

Quickly washing his body and hair, Harry turned off the water and wandlessly summoned a towel to him. Scrubbing the towel over his hair, Harry wrung out the excess water then tied the towel around his waist and made his way back into the bedroom.

Moving over to his closet, Harry flung the doors open and immediately turned to face the clothes hanging on the right side.

Reaching in, Harry pulled out a pair of skintight black leather pants and quickly struggled into them before looking for a shirt to go with the pants. After looking through his shirts, he finally settled on a white acromantula silk shirt.

Once he was sure that everything looked alright, Harry reached in and for the final part of his outfit, pulled out a pair of green and black dragonhide boots.

Grinning, Harry made sure that his clothes were straight and tight enough, even though he wouldn't admit that, then grabbed a pretty heavy black coat since it was cold outside.

Making sure that he had money in his wallet, Harry made his way out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Stepping into the room, Harry had to hide a grin when Wyatt's mouth dropped open at seeing him.

“I clean up pretty good don't I?” Harry asked teasingly.

“I don't know how I feel about others seeing you dressed like that.” Wyatt admitted as his eyes roamed over Harry's body.

“Well I'm not going to change, but I promise that I'll turn anyone down that tries hitting on me.” Harry said.

“I'm not afraid that any of them will be able to steal you away.” Wyatt defended.

“Well then let's go.”

“Alright.” Wyatt said following Harry back outside and into the brisk air.

Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, Wyatt closed his eyes and orbed them away and back to San Francisco.

“So is there any movie out that you wanted to see?” Wyatt asked when they landed beside the local Olive Garden.

“To be honest I don't know what movies are out.” Harry said grinning at him.

“There's this new movie that just came out the other day that I wanted to check out. It's about magic.” Wyatt said leaning closer before he added, “To be honest I want to see how close their idea of magic is to real magic.”

“Oh yeah? What's it called?” Harry asked just as interested.

“It's called The Covenant. It's been said that it will be the highest pulling movie in the box office come the end of the first week.”

“Well we can see that one when we're done eating. It _does_ sound interesting.” Harry agreed as the hostess came over to them.

“Hi just you two gentlemen this evening?” She asked giving them both lecherous leers.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Wyatt nodded and said, “Yep it's just the two of us on a date.”

Repressing a sneer, the woman said, “Oh. Well then come this way and I'll show you two...gentlemen to your seats.”

Giving a snort, Harry shared a grin with Wyatt and followed the woman to their table.

“Well looks like that's _one_ person that won't be hitting on us anymore tonight.” Wyatt whispered to Harry.

Suppressing his laughter, Harry took a seat at the table that the woman led them to near the window.

“Here's your table. Your waitress will be over shortly to take your order.” She said coldly before she practically dropped their menus in front of them.

“I don't think her boss appreciated that very much.” Wyatt said when he caught sight of a well dressed woman standing at the hostesses booth tapping her foot.

Following his line of sight, Harry flinched at the cold look that the hostess was shooting their way while her boss was talking to, most likely scolding, her.

“So what sounds good?” Harry asked turning to his menu.

“The grilled shrimp caprese sounds really delicious.” Wyatt said while scanning over his menu.

“Oh that does look good.” Harry said when he read what was in the dish. “Is that what you're going to get?”

“Yeah I think so. What about you? Did you see anything good?” Wyatt asked while turning to the drink section.

“Yeah. I'm going to go with the seafood Alfredo.” Harry said.

“Some of these drinks look delicious.” Wyatt said. “It's just too bad that I'm still a year away from being able to order and legally drink them.”

“Hi what can I get for you guys?” A girl asked almost bouncing over to the table.

Harry had a feeling that if she had been chewing gum, she'd be constantly popping bubbles.

“Yeah. I'm going to get the seafood Alfredo and a peach iced tea.” Harry said closing his menu.

“And I'm going to get the grilled shrimp caprese and a raspberry iced tea.” Wyatt said handing the girl both of their menus.

“Great. Your drinks will be right out and your food will be out shortly too.” She said smiling before she turned and walked towards the kitchens to drop of the order.

“Wow. She sure is peppy.” Harry said grinning.

“She sure is. So I wanted to ask you how Chris has been doing in your class. Whenever I go to the Quidditch classes he always seems to be distracted.” Wyatt said.

“He's been doing fine in my class, but to be honest I haven't talked to Draco or Ron lately so I don't know if he's been having any problems in their class. I've been so busy fixing up my house and teaching classes that I haven't had time for them.” Harry admitted.

“I'm sure they understand. I wanted to ask, why are you staying in that house? Aren't you worried that that old man will try and attack you there again?” Wyatt asked getting a worried frown on his face.

“They were only able to get to me because the wards weren't in place. Now that the wards are up they won't be able to sneak up on me. I'm not going to let them chase me out of my home now that I've finally got one.”

Holding his hands up off of the table, Wyatt said, “I wouldn't let them either. I just wanted to know if you felt safe there or if you were staying there so you didn't think you were imposing on the Malfoy's hospitality.”

“I feel at home there, and hopefully my mate and kids will too one day.” Harry said looking up at Wyatt through his eye lashes.

Smiling at him warmly, Wyatt said, “I'm sure we will.”

Before Harry could respond the waitress returned with their drinks and their dinner.

“Here you guys are. If you need any more drinks or dessert before I make my way back over to you just signal me.” She said.

Smiling, both Wyatt and Harry nodded and thanked her.

Digging into their meals, the two continued to make small talk and soon they were finishing and getting their bill.

“I'll get the bill.” Wyatt said pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“I can split the bill with you Wyatt.” Harry said reaching for his own.

“No. I insist that you let me pay the whole thing. I asked you out on a date remember?”

“I don't want to make you pay the whole thing.” Harry argued weakly.

“I insist.” Wyatt said picking the bill up and placing his credit card on top of it.

“Then I insist that you let me pay for the movie.” Harry said as the waitress came and picked up the bill to go and ring up the total.

“We'll see.” Wyatt said grinning. Picking up his iced tea, Wyatt finished it off while waiting for the waitress.

“Yes, we will.” Harry said following Wyatt's lead and finished off his own iced tea.

A few minutes later, the waitress came over and handed Wyatt his receipt and his card back.

“Thanks for stopping to eat with here. We hope to see you back again soon.” She said before bouncing towards another of her tables.

Pocketing his wallet after putting his card away, Wyatt stood up and held his hand out to help Harry up from his seat.

Leading Harry through the thickening crowd or people waiting to eat, Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief once they hit the sidewalk.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the theater, Harry and Wyatt lapsed into a comfortable silence where they just basked in the others presence.

Before long they were standing in front of the box office and Wyatt was ordering, and paying, for the tickets for the next showing of their movie.

“I'm going to get back at you for this one of these days.” Harry mumbled as he accepted his soda from the person behind the concession stand.

“I'm sure you will.” Wyatt said with a grin as he took his own soda and credit card back from the guy. “But today, my lovely Harry, is not that day.”

“Just you wait, when I meet with the American minister to discuss what we're going to do to Dumbledore I might just ask him to change the wards so you can't get through.”

Leading Harry into their theater, Wyatt whispered, “You wouldn't do that to me...would you?”

“Maybe.” Harry said with a grin.

“Well I'll just have to make you so happy that you'll forget to have him do that.” Wyatt whispered placing his arm around the back of Harry's chair.

“You can try. Now shush the movies starting.” Harry whispered leaning his head on Wyatt's shoulder.

Grinning down at him, Wyatt gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze then focused on the movie screen.

Nearly an hour and forty minutes later the end credits started to scroll up the screen and the lights slowly started to raise back to their normal setting.

“Well they weren't very close to real magic, but it was still an enjoyable movie.” Harry said while they walked out of the theater and into the cold air.

While they walked, looking for an empty place so that Wyatt could orb, the two made small talk and continued to grow fonder of the other quickly.

Soon they had found a deserted alley and Wyatt pulled Harry gently into it and orbed away.

They landed right outside of Harry's new home on the reconstructed deck.

Looking around, Harry suddenly felt nervous even though he had just spent a few hours with Wyatt laughing and talking.

“I had a really good time.” Harry said looking towards the ground.

“So did I. I'm glad that you agreed to come out with me.” Wyatt said. “I should probably get home before my mom starts to get worried and sends Chris out looking for me.”

“Oh. Alright.” Harry said becoming disappointed.

“I'd like to kiss you...if that's alright with you.” Wyatt said quickly.

“I'd like that.” Harry said breaking out in a blush that spread across his face quickly.

Reaching out, Wyatt gently tilted Harry's face up and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Before long their tongues were tangling together in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Harry gasped for breath and ran his fingers over his lips.

Grinning, Wyatt waited until he was breathing evenly and said, “Since tomorrow's Saturday how would you feel about hanging out and getting to know one another a little better.”

“That'd be great. Why don't you come over at about noon. I'll even cook lunch for us.” Harry said grinning.

“That's great. So I'll see you tomorrow at noon then.” Wyatt said taking a few steps backwards.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

Grinning, Wyatt watched as Harry made his way into the house then pumped his fist into the air and gave a silent cheer.

Whistling, Wyatt orbed away and hoped that his mother wasn't going to pester him for details.

******END CHAPTER******

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Eleven **

 

Harry loved Wyatt Halliwell. They had been dating and getting to know one another for the past week, and while some would say that they were moving too fast and couldn't really tell if they were in love, they knew. It was _love_. The kind of love where you already missed the person when you just said goodbye.

Wyatt had been so sweet. He always brought him flowers and when one of his classes were over Wyatt would stand behind him and rub his back to soothe away any of the pain that would hit.

And today he was the best, because Remus and Ron's brothers would be there to finally see one another after so long.

It had taken so long for them to finally get permission to enter the San Francisco wizarding world because the American minister had placed a restriction on any British or Scottish born wizard that wanted to set foot onto Wizarding San Francisco territory.

Harry had finally gotten around to telling the American minister who he was having over and that they wouldn't try and kidnap him or cause any trouble while on his soil.

Harry felt bad that he had been so focused on getting to know Wyatt that he forgot about seeing Remus and getting Ron to see his brothers.

Making his way into the kitchen, Harry pulled the back door open so that some air could come in through the screen door and cool the room down since the oven had been on since early that morning.

“Don't tell my mom, but I think your cooking's a little better than hers.” Wyatt said when his orbs faded and he was left standing in the kitchen.

Jumping slightly, Harry spun around and said, “If you keep popping in and scaring me I might just have to.”

Chuckling, Wyatt moved over to Harry's side and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you didn't grow up with people orbing in and out of a room. I'll try to orb into a different room and call out to you next time.”

“I suppose I can forgive you this time...but if it happens again I might just have to place charms on your clothes that jingle whenever you orb.” Harry said with a teasing grin.

“But what if I had to go and fight demons in those clothes?”

“Well they'd probably die from laughter and do your job themselves.” Harry said.

“Just from hearing bells when I walk?” Wyatt asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, they probably wouldn't die. So in that case I'll charm bright pink and yellow bells on your clothes. That should do it.”

“Well if you do that, I might just have to throw you down and see if you have any ticklish places on your body.” Wyatt said lightly running his fingertips along Harry's bare arms.

“You can sure try, but I don't think I _have_ ticklish spots.” Harry said.

“That will make it even better since you won't know what parts of your body to guard.”

“That's good and all, but now I need you to let go of me so I can check on the turkey.” Harry said struggling to pull away from Wyatt when the oven's timer went off.

“Is there anything I can help you do? I may not be a great chef, but I know there are some things that I can do in the kitchen.”

“Come over here to this counter. I have potatoes out and ready to be mashed up. Here's the electric mixer, it runs off of magic so don't worry about the missing power cord.”

“Um all I need to do is mix them?” Wyatt asked.

“That and every so often add the little tablespoons of milk and butter into them. It's easy you can't mess it up.” Harry said turning to smile at him.

“My mom said the same thing when I was younger and was helping her bake a cake. FYI eggshells don't taste good in a cake.” Wyatt said leaning over to steal a kiss.

“Eggshells? Are you serious?”

“I was only five at the time and Chris was sick so I wanted to help my mom bake the cake to make him feel better. How was I supposed to know that the eggshells aren't part of the recipe?” 

“But didn't your mom stop you from putting in the eggshells?” Harry asked while he basted the turkey.

“She was setting up the oven while I added the ingredients. The eggshells just sort of seeped into the mix so she didn't see them when she came back over.”

“I guess it's a good thing I already made dessert for later then.” Harry teased.

“You tease me now, but wait until I get my revenge.”

Shaking his head, Harry wandlessly levitated the heavy turkey pan up onto the counter beside the stove. Opening his mouth to say something, Harry was cut off by a knock at the front door.

“I'll be right back.” Harry said making his way towards the door to answer it.  
  
Opening the door, Harry was instantly pulled into a hug.

“It's good to see you too Remus.” Harry mumbled through the older mans coat.

Blushing, Remus let go of Harry and took a step back. “Sorry. I've just been worried about you.”

“It's alright. Come on in Remus...so where's this guest that you wanted me to meet?” Harry asked glancing around Remus' shoulder.

Reaching behind him, Remus gently pulled a young boy out from behind him.

The young boy looked to be about six years old, and had short black hair and blue eyes that had flecks of gold in them.

“Harry this is Teddy. Teddy is my adopted nine year old son, well not legally since werewolves can't adopt. His parents were part of my pack in Romania, but they fell sick and died. They wanted me to take care of him for them.”

“Here I was thinking that you were bringing a girlfriend for me to meet.” Harry said giving a fake pout. “Oh well. It's very nice to meet you Teddy.” Harry said lowering himself down to his knees so that he could see the boy.

“Maybe sometime soon you will.” Remus said. “Teddy say hi.” Remus added when Teddy just continued to stare at Harry.

“Hi.” The little boy whispered before he quickly hid his face in Remus' coat.

“Hi Teddy. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to come in and have a cup of hot chocolate?” Harry asked.

“Yes please.” He said looking up at Harry shyly through his eyelashes.

Smiling, Harry said, “Well then. Come on in. I might even have marshmallows to go with it.” Stepping out of the way, Harry let Remus come inside followed closely by Teddy.

“Ron and his brothers should be here soon. I gave them a portkey that would drop them off in about ten minutes. I figured they'd want to talk alone, so I set them up so they get here at the same time.” Harry said to Remus as he led the two towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry stopped and covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

“It's not funny Harry.” Wyatt said wiping off some of the mashed potatoes that had been flung out of the pot and onto his face and shirt.

Walking over to Wyatt, Harry waved his hand and cleaned the mess off of Wyatt who then gave him a thankful kiss.

“Why don't you go and set the table and I'll finish up in here.” Harry suggested while still grinning.

Nodding, Wyatt moved over to the cabinet that held the plates and cups and began to gather them so he could set the table.

When he was out of the room, Remus looked at Harry and asked, “Who was that?”

“That was Wyatt Halliwell. My boyfriend.” Harry said smiling.

“Well good for you. I'm glad that you're working on making a life for yourself.” Remus said grinning at him.

“Me too. Now how about that hot chocolate?” Harry asked turning towards the drink cabinet. Pulling out a bag of chopped chocolate, Harry set that on the counter then pulled out a medium sized pan and a jug of milk from the fridge.

“The best type of hot chocolate is homemade.” He said. “Once you taste it fresh the packaged things just don't do it for you.”

Turning back to the stove, Harry poured about four cups of milk into the pan and added a split vanilla bean into it then turned the heat on. While that started to heat up, Harry walked over to his sweets cabinet and pulled out a big bag of marshmallows and set them down on the island where Remus had set Teddy.

“Remus, I don't think that you should plan on going back to Britain. Dumbledore and Fudge are doing stupid things. They came here and kidnapped me and planned to give me the dementors kiss. I don't want to think about what they'd do to you or Teddy just because you're werewolves.” Harry said.

“We didn't plan to. A lot of places accept werewolves as long as they don't mindlessly attack people. It's nice not having to give people your werewolf I.D number before you can go shop for anything.” Remus said.

“Good. I don't want to think about what would happen to the two of you if you went back there.” Harry said moving back over to the stove to add the chocolate and remove the vanilla bean from the mix.

“We were thinking of finding a place around here actually. You're family to me Harry. I don't want to lose you.”

“I don't want to lose you either Remus.” Harry said while constantly beating the mix of chocolate and milk.

Before long the mix was smooth and ready to be poured into cups and drank. Pulling down four cups from the cabinet, Harry proceeded to pour the hot chocolate into the cups and added some whipped cream to Teddy's.

Casting a mild cooling charm so he didn't burn himself, Harry placed Teddy's hot chocolate in front of him and said, “Enjoy Teddy.”

“Thank you.” Teddy said giving him a wide smile that showed a missing tooth.

“You're welcome.” Harry said while he handed Remus his own cup.

A few seconds later, Wyatt walked back into the room and Harry gave him his own cup as well.

“Oh man Harry. I'm going to have to tell my mom that you're spoiling me.”

“I'm practicing for when we bond.” Harry said grinning at him.

“If this is just practice, I'm going to have to bond with you as soon as possible.” Wyatt responded.

“If you're going to bond with Harry am I going to have to give you the whole 'hurt him and I hurt you' speech?” Remus asked.

“Nah. I'd hurt myself before I ever hurt Harry, and I'm no masochist.”

“Good because my wolf gets possessive of anyone I see as family, and if anyone from that family is hurt...well lets just say the wolf gets really angry.” Remus said looking Wyatt right in the eyes.

“Alright Remus stop trying to scare him.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Wasn't trying to scare him. I was just telling him the truth.” Remus said while reaching over to run his fingers through Teddy's hair.

“Wyatt, this is Teddy. Remus' son.” Harry said when Wyatt looked at the child.

Giving the little boy a wave, Wyatt grinned when the boy smiled bashfully and waved back.

“Did you set the table right or are the utensils flung all around?” Harry teased.

“Keep that up and I might just have to tickle you or something.” Wyatt said giving a growl. “And yes, for your information, the table is set exactly like my mother sets it when she has company over...and I _know_ I've got it right, because my mother always made me help set the table.”

Snickering, Harry said, “Alright I trust you. Now why don't you take Remus and Teddy into the living room while I finish up in here. Oh and if Ron and his brothers get here before I'm done just let them in.”

“Alright I get the hint. We're not wanted in here right now.” Wyatt said. Setting all of the empty cocoa mugs in the sink, Wyatt proceeded to lead Remus and Teddy out of the kitchen.

Smiling at his antics, Harry turned back to the stove and gently moved the turkey out of the pan and onto the cutting board.

Whistling a song that he wasn't quite sure what it was, Harry proceeded to expertly take the meat off of the turkey's carcass and put it on a large serving plate.

Listening to the laughter and talking in the living room, Harry smiled and realized he was really beginning to see how a real family lived.

Once the whole turkey was cut up, Harry banished the carcass to the garbage bin that was outside.

When he heard another knock at the door, Harry realized that Ron and his brothers were there and that they had to have been talking outside for close to a half and hour.

Before he knew it, Ron was leaning in the doorway with a smile on his lips, and had some dried tear tracks on his face, but Harry wasn't going to comment on that.

“Smells great in here mate.” Ron said.

“Thanks. So how did it go with your brothers?” Harry asked.

“Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Apparently Molly and Arthur found out that they were talking with me and didn't agree with the disownment. They decided that they didn't need two extra sons since Bill and Charlie could still carry on the Weasley name.” Ron said scowling.

“How did the twins take that?” Harry asked calmly, even though he wanted to hurt the Weasley's for the pain they were causing.

“Like they always take bad, or unwanted news. They shrugged it off, played a prank and went on their way laughing about it. To be honest it doesn't seem like it hurt them all that much.”

“Well after what they did to you we don't really care what they want or say.” One of the twins said from the doorway. “ _Real_ parents wouldn't disown their own child for standing beside a friend.”

“Which twin are you? And I want a serious answer.” Harry said.

“Why Harry, I'm insulted that you don't which one I am.” The redhead said pressing a hand to his chest as if he was shocked. “But I'm Fred.”

“Thank you Fred.” Harry said after Ron gave him a discreet nod to show that it really was Fred.

“You got a really cute boyfriend Harry.” George said walking into the kitchen. “If I wasn't straight I might just be jealous.”

“Thanks, but I must warn you that I'm really possessive of him.” Harry said.

“Well why don't you guys grab the others and head into the dining room. Dinners done and I need to start bringing it out.” Harry said waving his hand to make all of the dishes float and follow him out of the room and towards the dining room.

While the others made their way into the dining room, Harry started to grab the floating plates and set them neatly on the table. Once they were all set, Harry quickly went back into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of chilled apple cyder.

Once everyone was sitting, Harry reached under the table and wrapped his fingers together with Wyatt's.

“Remus, later tonight I want to show you something.” Harry said while everyone was having little conversations.

“Alright when would you want to?” Remus asked looking up from where he was helping Teddy.

“After you put Teddy to bed will be fine.” Harry said smiling.

* * *

 

Later that night, after Bill had left to return to his fiancée, Fleur Delacour, Charlie had left to return to his dragons in Romania, and Ron and the twins had retired to their rooms in Harry's house to talk, Harry waited for Remus to come down from putting Teddy to bed.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Harry leaned his head against Wyatt's shoulder and just basked in his presence.

“How do you feel right now?” Wyatt asked pressing a kiss to Harry's head.

“I feel good. I feel sad for Ron and his brothers, but happy that they're together.” Harry said.

“Harry, Teddy's down for the night. What is it that you wanted to show me?” Remus asked as he came into the living room.

“I'll be right back Wyatt. Don't go anywhere.” Harry said standing up. “Come with me Remus.” Harry said moving towards the basement stairs. “Now this is going to be odd, but it's amazing.” Harry said moving down the stairs and into the middle of the room to light the five blue candles that sat in a circle.

“ **Hear these words** ,

**Hear my cry,**

**Spirits from the other side,**

**Come to me,**

**I summon thee,**

**Cross now the great divide.”**

Watching as the white orbs descended from the ceiling, Harry moved over to Remus' side and whispered, “They're still dead, but now we can talk with them and see how good they're doing.”

When the orbs faded and his parents and Sirius were standing there, Harry gently pushed Remus forwards then made his way back up to the living room.

“You aren't staying down there?” Wyatt asked.

“Nah. Remus needs to have some time with them himself. I can always be there with him another time, but right now I think he needs to be there by himself.” Harry said looking towards the basement door. “Ready to head up to bed?” He asked.

“You want me to stay?” Wyatt asked.

“We aren't doing anything besides sleeping, but yeah I want you to spend the night.” Harry said nodding.

“You realize that my mother's going to think that we're already having sex right?”

“Well as long as she doesn't start buying baby clothes and toys we'll be fine.” Harry said gently tugging on Wyatt's hand.

“She might not start buying baby things, but she'll probably start planning our bonding ceremony.” Wyatt said.

“Well I could live with that.” Harry said.

Grinning at him, Wyatt said, “That's good. Because I could live with that too.”

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Twelve **

  


When the next day rolled around, it proved Wyatt right. When he and Harry went to the Halliwell manor Piper immediately asked if they had decided on the day they would bond.

“Mom!” Wyatt shouted with a blush spreading over his face. “We've only been dating for a few weeks. It's too early to start planning a reception.” He added, although that was exactly what he and Harry had been doing to night before.

“Well if you're already sleeping together then you should bond as soon as possible.” She said placing her hands on her hips.

“Mom we just spent the night together. We didn't _do_ anything.” Wyatt said letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

“Oh really prove it?” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“How about _you_ prove that we _did_ do something.” Wyatt retorted.

“Don't talk to your mother that way Wyatt.” Piper said.

Looking at his watch, Harry said, “Alright. I've got to get to class. Wyatt you and your mother can discuss this until one of you runs out of patience. Sorry I can't be here.” Harry said sounding anything but remorseful as he apparated out of the kitchen and directly into his classroom at magic school.

“Did you or did you not spend the night with Harry last night?” Piper asked sitting down in a chair.

“Yes, but we didn't _do_ anything mom. We talked and went to sleep. Not everyone has sex with their bedmate when they're in the same bed.”

“Alright, you're right about that, but Wyatt if you're going to start I'd prefer if you'd be bonded first. There would be much more protection for any kids that you conceive.” Piper said.

“I had _planned_ on asking him to bond with me before his classes start, but as you can see that didn't quite work out.” He said giving her the well known Halliwell 'you messed up my plans' glare.

“Oh Wyatt you can't ask him to bond with you at his job. That's not romantic, and where'd you get the ring that you plan on giving him? I know for a fact that you haven't been out to get a ring since you've started dating.”

“I went and got a ring after I found out that it was Harry that the prophecy was talking about.” Wyatt said.

“You did? Well then let me see it.” Piper said excitedly.

“There's only two engagement rings in there, one for him and one for myself, because if you remember, the bonding ritual gives us a tattoo so that wiccans recognize that we've bonded.”

“Okay, okay, just let me see the ring.” Piper said holding out her hand.

Grinning at her antics, Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet case and handed it to her. “Both of our rings are exactly alike except for different colored gems.” He said.

Flipping the case open she gave a gasp and said, “Wyatt these are gorgeous.

Inside the case lay to identical rings. They looked like they were made out of pure silver and had a shine that seemed almost ethereal. The best thing about them though, was that they had the Halliwell crest on them. On the top of the ring sat the triquetra, but what really drew your eyes to the rings were the gems that sat in the middle of the rings. One had a blazing emerald and the other had a shining red ruby perched in the middle of the triquetra.

“Where did you find someone to make these rings with the family crest?” Piper asked carefully handing the box back to her eldest son.

“I copied the crest from the front of the Book of Shadows and brought it to a jewelery store and had them design it based on the picture.” Wyatt explained.

“They did a wonderful job on it.” Piper said. “So where do you plan to propose to him?”

“Mom! I plan to _do_ that before I tell anyone.” Wyatt protested. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I plan to go and do just that.”

“Fine, but I expect a full description when you get back.”

“Alright ma. Can I _go_ now? _Please_?”

Smiling at his antics, Piper said, “Go on. Get out of here.”

Pressing a kiss against her cheek, Wyatt quickly orbed out of the kitchen and directly to magic school.

Landing right outside of Harry's classroom, Wyatt scowled at the sight that met him.

Inside the classroom, Harry stood with his back pressed against the wall while a man dressed in white robes stood close to him, whispering something to him.

Stepping into the room, Wyatt made sure to make enough noise to alert the two to his presence.

Looking towards him, Harry gave a sigh of relief while the other male looked towards Wyatt with his white eyes, then said one more thing to Harry and orbed out of the room.

“What did that elder want?” Wyatt asked moving over to Harry's side.

“He was trying to tell me that our prophecy was a fake, and that if we fulfilled it we'd bring about the downfall of all magic.” Harry said in a whispered voice.

“Come with me.” Wyatt said through clenched teeth.

Moving over to Wyatt's side, Harry was instantly pulled into Wyatt's arms.

Orbing out of Harry's classroom, Wyatt took the two of them straight to his fathers office.

“I want you to tell the elders to stay away from our family. I've had it with their interfering.” Wyatt said as soon as they landed on the ground.

“Wyatt what are you talking about? The elders have done nothing but help us.” Leo said looking at his son in shock.

“In _your_ eyes they've helped us. But not in the eyes of your wife and sons...you do remember about your family don't you?” Wyatt asked.

“Of course I remember about you, Chris, and Piper. Wyatt what's this about? You've never had problems with the elders before?” Leo asked standing up as if he was going to start pacing.

“I didn't, but when they decided to come into my mates classroom and lie to him about us destroying all of magic if we bond...that I won't stand for and neither will mother and my aunts.”

“And what do you want me to do about that Wyatt? They're still my bosses.”

“And _we're_ your family. I thought that family was more important, but maybe it isn't to you. You need to choose father. Either your family or the elders. You can't have both of us.” Wyatt said and without waiting for a response orbed out of the room with Harry held tightly against his side.

“Where are we Wyatt?” Harry asked looking out into the fluffy white clouds and the gleaming red metal.

“We're on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris and I come up here when we need time alone.”

“Did you want me to go so that you can have some time alone?” Harry asked tilting his head so that he could see Wyatt.

“No I like you just where you are.” Wyatt said grinning down at Harry who he held in his arms. “I _did_ want to ask you something though.”

“What's that?”

Pulling away from Harry, Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet case.

“Open it.” Wyatt said pressing the case into Harry's hand.

Flipping the lip open, Harry stared at the rings in shock.

“I know we said that we'd wait for a while, but I don't trust the elders, that old man that kidnapped you, but most of all because I already love you.” Wyatt said gently extracting the ring with the green emerald in it. “Will you bond with me Harry?”

“Of course I will Wyatt. I love you.” Harry said allowing Wyatt to slip the ring onto his ring finger. Once the ring was in place, Harry took the other ring with the red gem and slipped it onto Wyatt's finger.

“My mother's going to go crazy when she finds out that I brought you up here to propose to you. She doesn't like when Chris and I come up here because she's so afraid that we'll fall...even though we could orb away before we got hurt.”

“It's a mothers job to worry about her child. I'm sure we'll be acting the same way when ours are born.” Harry said already knowing how protective he himself would be.

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Now how about we head back and warn my mother that the elders had been trying to interfere with our lives? She doesn't like it when they do that.” Wyatt said with a grin. “The last time they interfered they hired a group of cleaners to kidnap me and make my mom and aunts forget that I was born. Unluckily for them, my mom and aunts were ready for something like that and struck back really forcefully.”

“Why would your father have a problem with going against them?” Harry asked not wanting to pry too deeply in Wyatt's family business.

“Dad's always been one to follow the rules. He broke the rules when he married my mother because Whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to have a romantic relationship. Now the elders eventually said that they could, but they've always shown their displeasure of the marriage, and when I came along...” Wyatt said just letting his sentence run off.

“But you and your mother are his family. Shouldn't he stick beside you no matter what?” Harry said.

“He should, but he's been distant from the family lately. My mom doesn't show it, but I think she's ready to divorce him because of his dedication to his bosses rather than to his family.” Wyatt said frowning.

“I'm sorry Wyatt.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Wyatt's waist in a hug.

“It's alright. He's making his own choices and no one can change his mind. He just needs to decide if his family is more important then his bosses.” Wyatt said returning the hug. “Now I think it's a good idea that we return to the house and tell my mom about what's going on.”

“I agree.” Harry said.

Holding tightly onto Harry, Wyatt closed his eyes and orbed the two of them back to Halliwell manor.

“ **Wyatt!** ” Was shouted right in Wyatt's ear when they landed.

Flinching away from the noise, Wyatt glared at his mother and rubbed at his throbbing ear.

“What did you need mother?” He asked.

“What's going on Wyatt? I just talked to your father and he said that you warned the elders to stay away from us and that you've given him an ultimatum?” She asked.

“They've went too far this time mom. They tried to threaten Harry and told him that the prophecy is a fake one.” Wyatt said darkly.

“They did what.” She asked just as darkly. Turning towards the kitchen she called out, “Paige, Chris, Phoebe get in here now.”

“What ever it is I didn't do it.” Chris said orbing into the room looking as if he had just gotten out of bed...or someone else's.

“What's going on Piper?” Paige asked looking at the cold look on Wyatt's face.

“The elders are trying to interfere with our lives again. They tried to lie to Harry and Wyatt by saying that the prophecy wasn't real.” Piper explained.

“Why would they do that?” Phoebe asked as she noticed the rings on Harry and Wyatt's fingers. “Wyatt you already asked him to marry you?” She nearly squealed.

While his mother and aunts all moved around them to get details and a closer look at their rings, Chris backed away from the crowd so he wasn't trampled.

“You can see the rings and ask about it later, but first we need to decide what we're going to do about the elders.” Wyatt said gently pushing Harry behind him.

While all three of the women pouted, Wyatt shared a grin with his fiancé and with his brother.

“So what would you recommend that we do about them?” Paige asked upset that they would try and ruin her nephews plans to be happy.

“Defy them. Harry and I have already started making plans for our bonding. I say we go through with it and ignore anything that the elders say. It's not like they can take away, or bind, our powers.” Wyatt said.

“I agree with Wyatt. Why let them ruin our lives when _we_ know that the prophecy is true and that we need to fulfill it.” Harry said.

“You're just saying that because you get to marry my brother.” Chris teased.

“Well there is that too.” Harry said grinning.

“How do you two plan on going about the bonding?” Piper asked ushering everyone into the living room so they could sit down.

“Since the dead have the power to do anything we were thinking of calling Grams to do it. There's nothing like having family do a bonding for you.”

“When did you plan on doing it?” Piper asked already thinking of what she could do for the reception after the bonding.

“After what happened today it would probably be a good idea if we did it as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow?” Wyatt said looking towards Harry to see if he was okay with the idea.

“Tomorrow would probably be as good a time as any.” Harry agreed smiling at him.

“Well that doesn't leave me much time to cook, but it can be done. Okay I'll need a list of people that you're going to invite Harry, Wyatt I already know the only ones you're inviting is us, your family. So while Harry's writing up a list discuss what kind of foods you want so I can go shopping tonight, _with_ the help of my sisters and unoccupied son.” She said giving Chris a look as he started to protest.

“Shouldn't Paige and I go see if our kids have something nice to wear tomorrow?” Phoebe asked, hoping she could get Paige and herself out of shopping with Piper since she turned almost maniacal when she was shopping for a special event.

“Yeah I suppose you should, but after that call my cell phone and I'll let you know where I am. I'll probably make a few small lists for each of us to get the trip done quickly.” Piper said.

Each giving a sigh of relief, Paige moved over to Phoebe's side so that she could orb them to their respective home.

“Come on boys we don't have enough time for you to just stand around and look at me like that. Sit down on the couch and Chris will bring you paper so that you can write everything down. While you do that, I'll be in the kitchen checking my spices and herbs.” Piper said gently pushing the two towards the couch. With that, Piper turned and made her way into the kitchen.

“Wow. Your mother sure knows how to take control of a situation.” Harry said staring at Piper's retreating back.

“Yeah that's mom for you, but don't forget that by this time tomorrow she'll be your mother in law."

“I look forward to every second of it.” Harry said grinning.

“You say that now, but just wait until it gets to be too much.” Chris said handing them both a notebook and pen.

“Well if that time comes then I'll admit that you're right, but until then I say that I'll enjoy having a mother in law that mothers.”

Grinning at him, Wyatt sat down on the couch and tossed his feet up onto the coffee table, then pulled Harry down to lean against his side while they worked on their list.

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

  


 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Thirteen **

 

The next day rolled around quickly for Harry, but not quickly enough. He couldn't wait until the minute came when he became Wyatt's husband.

“You look as radiant as you mother did at her wedding cub.” Remus said moving into the bedroom Harry was using at Halliwell manor.

Turning his head, Harry smiled at Remus and asked, “Where's Teddy?”

“Mrs. Halliwell, um Phoebe, is watching him for me.” Remus said correcting himself since there were a few Mrs. Halliwell's downstairs.

“Mom, dad, and Sirius are going to be here.” Harry said. “Speaking of them, how did it go the other night? I didn't want to intrude on your time with them for the first time in years.”

“It was good. We laughed, cried, and had a good time.” Remus said.

“That's good. That's why I showed you. I wanted you to be happy. Maybe you should introduce Teddy to them before the wedding. I know Piper is going to summon everyone early so there's no rushing around.” Harry said.

“I was hoping I'd get the chance to. I told them all about Teddy the other day and they were dying to meet him...I don't know if that was the right word to use.” Remus said as an afterthought.

“Maybe not, but I hope you aren't going to let Sirius corrupt the poor boy.” Harry said grinning.

“Oh no. I already told Sirius that he isn't to try and talk Teddy through any pranking spells until he completes at least two years of magic school. I don't want him focusing on pranks and not get a good education.” Remus said.

“What about my dad? Did you give him the same talk? I might not be able to remember much about him, but from what I've heard he was just as bad, if not as bad, as Sirius.” Harry said.

“I didn't have to. Your mother gave him her wonderful glare that stops him from doing anything too bad.”

“I just hope that my father and Sirius will get along with Severus when they get here. I don't want them to continue fighting...and especially not at my bonding ceremony.”

“Don't worry. Your mother will keep them in line if they try to start something.

“I'm sure you're right and I'm just worrying about nothing, but I don't want anything bad to happen today.” Harry said reaching over to pull his tight, white, sleeveless robe off of its hanger and over his head.

Reaching up, Harry ran his fingers over his head making sure that his magically straightened hair was still flat.

“Are you ready cub?” Remus asked.

“I am.” Harry said turning to walk over to Remus' side. “So who's going to give me away to Wyatt? You or my father? I mean I know he's dead and all, but being dead is just another step in life for us wiccans since we can still be here.”

“Your father will probably do it. So why don't we head downstairs and get started?” Remus asked quietly opening the door.

Walking down the hall beside each other in silence, Remus and Harry made their way to the closed door way leading into the solarium where the bonding would take place.

Leaning on the wall beside the door, stood James with a goofy looking grin on his face.

Dropping a hand onto Harry's shoulder, Remus said, “I'll see you inside Harry.”

Smiling at him, Harry watched as he walked inside before he turned to face his father.

“You clean up pretty good.” He joked.

“Thanks...but it was mostly your mother's doing.”

“Were you being nice to Severus, Lucius, and Draco?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes...does ignoring them count?” James asked after a second.

“For now, but later I want you to apologize to Severus for all the torture you put him through in school.” Harry said.

“Hey shouldn't _I_ be the one telling _you_ what to do?” James asked.

“Normally. Once you start acting your age then you can tell me what to do.” Harry promised.

“Your mother already made me promise to apologize to him.” James said looking down at his feet.

“Good.” Harry said nodding. “Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go marry my fiancé sometime today.” He joked.

Opening the door, James peeked inside and once he was sure that everyone was sitting down and ready, he took Harry's arm and led him into the room and towards Wyatt.

Grinning at Wyatt, Harry allowed his father to drop a kiss onto his forehead before he was handed over to Wyatt.

Smiling at one another, the two turned to face the older woman with short, feathered brownish hair in front of them.

“I Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell will now commence the bonding of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Harry James Potter. If anyone wishes to object I ask you to speak now...well I'd tell you to hold your tongue, but I must ask you to speak now if there are any objections from our friends and family.” She said looking around the room at everyone. When no one spoke out or looked as if they wanted to speak, Grams pulled a short dagger with a hilt covered in rubies and emeralds off of the table behind her.

“Wyatt and Harry, I ask that you each cut a shallow, diagonal slash across your palms and then press them together.” She said handing the dagger to Wyatt first.

Making a shallow cut on his own palm, Wyatt then turned and carefully put the same cut on Harry's.

Clasping their hands together, Wyatt and Harry allowed Grams to take a hold of their connected hands and held it up above their heads allowing the blood to slowly run down their arms.

“ **Heart to thee,**

**Body to thee,**

**Always and forever,**

**So mote it be.”**

When Grams finished the spell, she released their hands and nodded for them to reclaim their own hand. Once their hands were separated, the blood that had started to run down their arms changed direction and started to make its way back up towards their hand and onto the backs.

When there, the blood slowly started to change shapes until a tattoo, each one with a different shade of color, rested on the back of their hands.

Reaching out, Grams took both of their hands and looked at the tattoos. The tattoos were a pentagram resting inside of a full moon with an ankh hanging down underneath them.

Smiling at the two she said, “These three symbols on your hands now show that you've joined together in a wiccan bonding. The pentagram is a strong protection against evil. The full moon represents a time of energies, passion, and emotions, and the ankh represents a symbol of life. The colors that each one took describes you. The green glow that surrounds yours Harry, symbolizes the hope inside of you and it also symbolizes growth...the growth of the children that will one day grow inside of you.”

Turning to her grandson she said, “And you, Wyatt. The red around yours symbolizes the passion and love you'll show your family and the blood of enemies you'll spill in order to protect that family.”

Smiling once more at the two of them, Grams turned to face the guests and said, “Well then I proudly introduce the newest Halliwell family: Wyatt and Harry.”

While cheers rang through the room, some more elegantly done than others, Wyatt pulled Harry into his arms, dipped his backwards and pressed their lips together causing some of the men to let out long wolf whistles.

Pulling his lips away from Wyatt's, Harry threw his head back and laughed before he stood up straight and moved to accept hugs from all of the guests along with Wyatt.

“Alright everyone, now that the official bonding is over, I think we should move to the living room. We set up a buffet table so the food's already there for whenever you're hungry.” Piper said after gathering everyones attention.

“Harry I would like to speak with you alone for a few minutes.” Severus said before he could make his way out of the room with Wyatt.

Nodding his head, Harry quickly pressed a kiss against Wyatt's lips, then waited for everyone to leave the room before he turned towards Severus.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Harry asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Severus pulled out a vial that had a light blue color inside of it. “This is a potion that will safely protect a child you carry. Male bodies, while able to carry a child, see the pregnancy as a disease and it tries to terminate it. This potion will speed you up to your sixth month so that you can safely carry the baby, but even then you'll be on constant bed rest...and bigger clothes”

“How did you figure out the right potion?” Harry asked curiously.

“Before I gave birth to Draco, I had five miscarries because of a failed potions by worthless potions masters. It's not something Lucius and I like talking about, and we haven't told Draco about it, but I told you so that you know the severity of the situation if you don't take the potion.”

“I'll definitely remember to take the potion. Thank you for telling me.” Harry said holding the vial against his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Yes well, I don't want anyone else to have to go through the pain of losing a child, both physical _and_ mental pain.” Severus said.

“How often will I need to take the potion?” Harry asked.

“Just once every few years. I used all ingredients that last that long because of the foul aftertaste that comes with the potion.” Severus said making a face. “Now why don't we go and rejoin the party.”

Walking out of the solarium and into the living room, Harry was instantly pulled against his husband, while Severus went and rejoined his own family.

Watching his mother and father, Harry tilted his head to the side when his mother made a rough hand gesture and his fathers shoulders seemed to slump before he started walking away. Unfortunately he didn't walk far, he only walked over to Severus and he was quickly joined by Lily.

“Look Snape, I kinda wanted to apologize for how I acted while we were in school.” James said avoiding eye contact.

Scowling at him, Lily sharply jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

“Ow! Alright Lily! I'm sorry alright. I acted childish and immature and I apologize for that.” James said.

“I suppose I can forgive you. I can get over your childish antics since it has been years.” Severus said after rubbing his jaw in thought.

Nodding his head, James spun on his heel and went to join Sirius, Remus, and Teddy over on the long couch where they were getting introduced for the first time.

“What did Severus wish to speak to you about?” Wyatt asked looking down at Harry.

“He wanted to give me something. I'll tell you about it later okay?” Harry said.

“Okay. Now I don't know about you, and I know we don't have a honeymoon planned, but I feel like heading over to your house for some alone time.” Wyatt said.

Grinning at him, Harry asked, “Did you want to slip out unnoticed?”

“Yeah. I already wrote my mother a note and set it over by her glass of wine. She'll see it in no time. So how about it? Ready to celebrate our successful bonding?”

Standing up, Harry allowed Wyatt to wrap an arm around his waist and out of the living room so no one saw the orbs leaving.

“And away we go.” Wyatt whispered to Harry before he focused on Harry's house and orbed them away.

When they landed in the main foyer, Harry laughed and said, “Wyatt promise me that you'll never say that again.”

“I promise.” Wyatt said grinning at him. “Are your friends coming back here tonight?” Wyatt asked curiously.

“No. They're staying with the Malfoy's for tonight...I just hope the twins don't drive them all insane. I love them like brothers, don't get me wrong, but they can be quite a handful most of the time.” Harry said. 

Walking towards the stairs, Harry pulled the white robe off of his body then balled it up and threw it at Wyatt. “Are you coming or staying here?”

Watching Harry walk up the stairs, it took Wyatt a few seconds for his brain to catch up, but as soon as it did he was dashing up the stairs following Harry's laughter.

Following Harry into the master bedroom, Wyatt stared at the bed where Harry was laying only in his pants.

Dropping back onto the bed, Harry arched his back and tried to hide the grin that he could feel creeping onto his face.

“Aren't you going to join me?” Harry asked running his hand down his chest towards his stomach.

Jumping onto the bed, Wyatt orbed both his and Harry's clothes off of their body and onto the floor.

Blushing at the motion, Harry tried to reach down and cover himself.

“Don't be afraid to show yourself to me.” Wyatt whispered to him. Grabbing Harry's hand, Wyatt lifted it up and pressed his lips to it.

Smiling, Harry forced himself to relax and lay back on his pillows.

Grinning at him, Wyatt leaned forwards and press his lips against Harry's in a soft kiss.

Pulling away, Harry waved his hand over his mouth and cast a wandless cleansing spell that would get rid of any unsavory tastes.

“That's better.” Harry whispered pulling Wyatt back down for another kiss.

Getting into the kiss, Wyatt worked his hands down Harry's torso and down to his hips where he let his fingers rove over the skin for a few minutes. Without pulling away from Harry's lips, Wyatt held his hand out and wordlessly orbed a tube of lubrication over to him.

Popping the cap off, Wyatt poured some of the cold gel onto his fingers and reached underneath Harry to rub the gel around his entrance.

Pulling away from Harry's lips, both Harry and Wyatt were panting hard trying to regain their breath.

Gently slipping a finger inside of Harry, Wyatt moved it around to loosen Harry up before he added a second finger and started to scissor them apart so that he could start to stretch Harry.

Moaning at the pleasant feelings, Harry tipped his head back against the pillows and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Grinning at him, Wyatt asked, “You like that?”

“Of course I do. Who wouldn't?” Harry said pressing back against the fingers.

“Oh of course. What was I thinking?” Wyatt said to himself while grinning at Harry.

Harry's laughter quickly turned into another gasp of pleasure as Wyatt slipped a third finger inside of him and began twisting and turning them.

Before long, Wyatt was slipping all of his fingers out of Harry and slicking himself up so that he could gently slide into his husband's stretched hole.

Pressing himself into Harry, Wyatt had to force himself to be still so Harry could adjust to his size.

Wrapping his arms around Wyatt, Harry pulled him down so that his husband was laying against his chest.

After a few minutes, Wyatt gave a testing flex of his hips and gently nudged his nose against Harry's in a loving gesture. Pressing their lips together, Wyatt slowly pulled started to pull out then thrust himself back into Harry.

Continuously thrusting in and out of Harry, it took Wyatt only a few thrusts to finally find his lovers prostate.

Arching off of the bed, Harry's eyes went wide and he gave a loud yowl at the pleasure that the bundle of nerves set off.

It didn't take long before Harry was arching his back in an almost painful way and reaching down to tug himself to completion. As his release sprayed out and landed on his chest, Harry gave a long moan.

Dropping back down onto the pillows, Harry hugged Wyatt against himself as he reached his own completion.

“I love you Wyatt.” Harry said.

Rolling them both onto their sides, Wyatt pulled a blanket over them, held Harry close and said, “I love you too Harry. Always and forever.”

Smiling, Harry listened as Wyatt's breathing slowly evened out then shut his eyes and joined him in sleep.

What the two missed, however, was a soft golden glow that started around Harry's midsection and back in the Halliwell manor in the attic, more specifically in the Book of Shadows, the prophecy was covered with the word 'fulfilled'.

**** **END CHAPTER******

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

The next morning, Harry rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, but he soon pressed them shut again thinking that he was still sleeping.

Peeking out through his eyelashes, Harry stared at his bulging stomach then shot a hand and started to shake Wyatt.

“Wyatt wake up.” Harry said frantically.

“What's wrong Harry?” Wyatt asked rolling over and throwing an arm over his eyes.

“You knocked me up last night.” He said.

“What? You wouldn't know for a few months from now Harry.” Wyatt said without looking.

“Not since I took a potion that Severus gave me. It advances you to your sixth month of pregnancy because the first five are too dangerous for males. Without the potion we'd miscarry.” Harry said struggling to sit up.

Dropping his hand down and off of his eyes, Wyatt jerked up and looked over towards his husband. Reaching out with a trembling hand, Wyatt laid his hand on the stomach and got a sharp kick in response.

“You're pregnant.” Wyatt said looking up at Harry with a pale face.

“Yeah.” Harry said grinning.

“You're pregnant.” Wyatt said again.

Before Harry could respond, Wyatt's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed back onto the bed in a faint.

Staring at him in shock, it took Harry a few minutes to react.

Leaning towards Wyatt, Harry waved his hand and a flood of water instantly materialized and fell onto Wyatt's head.

Sitting up straight, Wyatt rubbed at his face to get the water off and went right back to studying Harry's stomach.

“It's not going to jump out and attack you.” Harry said dryly when Wyatt just kept staring at his stomach.

“How did you get so big so fast?” Wyatt asked reaching out again to touch his stomach.

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, “I already _told_ you. Yesterday Severus gave me a potion that would advance me to my sixth month of pregnancy because the first five are too dangerous. I drank the potion yesterday while you were taking your sweet time to get up to the bedroom.”

“Oh...so we only have three months to get everything ready?” Wyatt asked finally looking up at Harry.

“If the child decides to wait that long to come out. I've been told that us Potter's are a little impatient.” Harry joked.

“Thank the gods that my aunts and mother had different kids. At least we'll be ready for either gender when the babies born.” Wyatt said leaning back into the pillows.

“You know we're going to have to tell everyone before they see me. I don't want anyone to keel over from the shock of seeing me like this after I was skinny and flat yesterday.” Harry said.

“Yeah...wait are you suggesting that I go and tell my mom and aunts without you?” Wyatt asked.

“I'm not suggesting it, I'm telling you that's what you should do. Look at how _you_ reacted. Do you really think your mother and aunts will react any differently?” Harry asked.

“You're right. I suppose I should get up and get over there now. Mom will be alone since the aunts won't show up until later and she won't be fully awake yet. That way I can get in and out without her jumping down my throat.” Wyatt said more to himself than to Harry.

Sighing, Wyatt slipped out of the bed and started to gather up some clothes and slipped into them.

Slipping out of the bed himself, Harry said, “Wyatt, I think I might have a problem. How am I supposed to fit into any of my clothes?”

“Just wear a robe for now and I'll see if my mother has anything that isn't too girlish that you could wear.” Wyatt said. “Wait where are you going? You should stay in bed in your condition.”

“Wyatt I'm just pregnant. It won't kill me to walk around the house and do some things. Besides I'm just going to get a cup of tea and some toast and then I have somethings to write in my own Book of Shadows...hey aren't we supposed to merge ours together now that we're married?” Harry asked remembering the conversation he had had with Leo a while ago.

“Yeah. I'll bring the Halliwell book over when I come back.” Wyatt said moving over to help Harry when he started to walk out of the room.

“Wyatt! I'm only pregnant I'm _not_ an invalid. I can do things for myself.” Harry said trying to shrug off Wyatt's hand.

“Just let me help Harry.” Wyatt said.

Sighing, Harry nodded his head and allowed Wyatt to help him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Moving over to the counter, Harry pulled out a mug and the teapot and started to fill it with water. Once it was about half full, Harry put the teapot on the stove and turned it on.

“Alright I'm down here and fine, now go and talk to your mother Wyatt... _before_ she wakes up and you'll _really_ have to talk with her.”

Pressing a kiss against Harry's lips, Wyatt said, “Alright. I'll be back later. Don't do anything too stressful or dangerous.”

“I won't. Now _go_.” Harry said pointing towards the ceiling.

Grinning at Harry, Wyatt orbed out of the room and to his mothers house.

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to his teapot and poured the hot water into his mug then added a tea bag into the mug and bobbed it in and out of the water. Once it was done, Harry tossed the teabag into the garbage and made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall beside the staircase that led to the large two floor library.

The library was the largest room in the house and took up two floors. The walls were covered in built in bookcases that were filled with many books. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase that led up to the second floor where the case holding the Evan's book of Shadow's was located.

Walking over to his desk, Harry set his cup on it then moved over to the empty glass case, an exact replica of the one that the Book of Shadow's was in, and pushed a bolt of his energy into it. With a flash of light the book was transported down to the case in front of Harry.

Opening the glass, Harry picked up the book and made his way over to his desk and sat down with the book in front of him.

Flipping the book open, Harry grabbed a quill and quick drying ink of different colors started to write in the book about Voldemort and his death eaters.

He got so absorbed with writing about all the horcrux's and the ritual that Voldemort had used to bring himself back and stay alive, that he didn't hear the jingle that indicated that Wyatt was back until he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“Harry, my mother and the rest of the family are out in the kitchen. Something weird is going on.” Wyatt said.

“What's going on?” Harry asked struggling to push himself up and out of the chair.

“Well first my mother caught Chris and your friend Draco making out yesterday after the bonding, but something is happening with the elders. Come on, I'm sure mom can explain it better than I can.” Wyatt said helping Harry stand up from the chair.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry was instantly ushered into a chair while the Halliwell's all gave him congratulations.

“What's going on?” Harry asked.

“Earlier this morning Leo orbed in ranting about us doing something to the elders because they warned us about the prophecy. After I froze him and gave him a while to cool off I asked him to elaborate because we hadn't done anything to them besides complete the bonding he said that the elders have lost their powers and are aging about two years every hour.” Piper explained.

“How would they lose their powers?” Harry asked curiously.

“The only thing I can think that would do it, was if a new elder or leader of the Whitelighters had been found. After their false warning I can only imagine that that leader is Wyatt after they tried to stop the bonding from ever happening.” Piper said.

“Well you're part Whitelighter Paige, do you feel anything different?” Harry asked.

“I don't feel the normal connection to all of the elders like I normally do. I just feel one strong connection to the leader.” Paige said after concentrating for a few minutes.

“Do you know who the connection is with?” Chris asked eying his brother.

“It feels like Wyatt.” Paige said looking at him.

“I thought so. That's who it feels like to me.”

“Me? Why would _I_ be a leader to all the Whitelighters?” Wyatt asked shaking his head in denial.

“Because you're powerful and you have a powerful mate? You're an extremely strong Whitelighter Wyatt, I think that you should orb up to the Whitelighter haven and see what's going on.” Piper said moving to her sons side.

“But I shouldn't leave Harry here alone. What if they try something while I'm gone.” Wyatt said.

“Wyatt the charmed ones are here. If they try anything they'll be leaving with their tails tucked between their legs.” Phoebe said to her nephew.

“Fine, but I want Chris to come and back me up. He's almost as strong as I am and I want to have someone at my back in case something happens.” Wyatt said.

“I've got your back bro.” Chris said grinning at his brother.

Nodding, Wyatt bent down beside Harry and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I'll be back really quick. Be careful okay?”

“I'll be just fine. Now go.” Harry said.

Standing up, Wyatt nodded at Chris then orbed out of the room followed by Chris.

“So how do you feel about being pregnant?” Phoebe asked him.

“Scared.” Harry admitted.

“Do you want me to try and get a premonition? I can try to see if I can tell how many you're having, when, and if they'll be healthy.” Phoebe offered.

“If you want to. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do.”

“Okay. So why don't we head into the living room so you can get comfortable.”

Nodding, Harry allowed Piper to help him stand up then led the sisters into the living room.

“Not that I'm not happy, but why are accepting this so easily?” Harry asked.

“We knew you'd be having kids eventually so there isn't really anything to be surprised about...except for the fact that I'll be a grandmother in three months instead of nine, but who cares.” Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

“That's right, and we'll be great aunts, well we'll be _great_ aunts as well as great aunts...oh forget it.” Paige said since she couldn't make sense of what she was trying to say.

“Alright, just sit back and relax and I'll see what I can get.” Phoebe said moving over to sit beside Harry on the couch.

Leaning his head back on the couch, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt Phoebe set her hands on his stomach.

After a few minutes Phoebe leaned back with a sigh and said, “I didn't see much, but I believe you'll be having two children at about the middle of January. I _did_ see something that worried me though. There was this old man with a long, white beard that seemed to be trying to steal your children.”

“The only person I know with a long white beard, is the bastard called Dumbledore that my parents told you about. He'll do anything to be in a position of power, and 'saving' the children of 'the boy who lived' would put him further in that position.” Harry said sneering.

“Dumbledore? Is that his first or last name?” Paige asked.

“His last. Why do you ask?” Harry asked.

“I could have sworn I've seen something about someone named 'Dumbledore' when I was working at magic school. If you guys are alright without me here I'm going to orb there and see if I can find what I saw.” Paige said.

“Go ahead Paige, just be careful and watch your back..and watch out for Leo. I don't know if we can trust him anymore.” Piper said.

“Okay sweetie.” Paige said before she orbed out of the room.

“So do you want a grandson or a granddaughter first?” Harry asked Piper trying to lighten the mood in the room.

“All I care about is if the baby is healthy. Oh we're going to have to start getting baby toys and supplies for you soon. Three months isn't a long time to prepare.”

“Well I'll have to leave that to you, your sisters, and Wyatt since I'm supposed to be on bed rest until the baby's born.” Harry said just remembering how Severus had told him he should stay on bed rest.

 

“Well I'll just have to spoil you and Wyatt until you're able to be up and around yourself.” Piper said.

“Did you want us to call any of your friends and get them here to see you?” Phoebe asked suddenly.

“No that's okay. Remus, Ron, and his brothers are supposed to get back here sometime tonight around dinner time, and Draco, Lucius, and Severus are still celebrating that none of them are really dead so I don't want to interrupt them.” Harry said.

Leaning his head back against the couch, Harry listened to the sister chatting and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Landing on the ground in 'elder land', as his mother called it, Wyatt was surprised to see no Whitelighters around.

“Where is everybody?” Chris asked moving to his brothers side.

“I don't know, but I don't like it. It's too quiet up here.” Wyatt said. “Be on guard Chris.

Nodding, Chris followed Wyatt towards the large gates that guarded the elders personal space. What really bothered both Halliwell men, was that the gates stood wide open to allow anyone to walk in.

“No demons have ever gotten to elder land have they?” Chris asked worried.

“No. It's got so many protective wards it's too hard for demons to get here. Gods or goddesses yes, because if you remember, that happened once before when we were really young...wait I don't think you were even born then, but demons can't.” Wyatt said.

Stepping through the gates, Wyatt was shocked to see the spirits of the two ancient elders, the ones that guided the current elders when they needed help, standing around the current, powerless elders.

“Young Wyatt, we were afraid we would have to summon you or go down to earth and find you ourselves if your fathers message didn't make it to you.” A female voice floated from behind the glowing hood that hid the ancient elders faces.

“Yes. We have much to speak to you about, including the children your young mate is carrying.” A male voice said, coming from the other hooded figure.

“These elders have done nothing but cause trouble since they took over for us as elders to all Whitelighters. We think it is now time for the leader of all the Whitelighters to step forth and choose an elder of his own.” The female said.

“They've been stripped of their powers and will be forced to crossover and, if they're lucky, be reborn into honest witches and wizards. The first wrong doing, was having a warlock cast a spell to keep us from intervening when they did wrong. The second, was to interfere in your families lives. There was _never_ a rule stating that a Whitelighter or magical being and a witch couldn't marry.” She continued.

“Then why would they say that?” Chris asked frowning.

“Because from the consummation of the marriage of a Whitelighter and of one of the charmed sisters would come the leader of all the Whitelighters.”

“That leader is Wyatt isn't it?” Chris asked sounding a little jealous.

“No young Christopher. It is you. Your brothers magic when he consummated his own bonding with his mate fulfilled the prophecy for the new chosen ones, and therefore allows you to fulfill your own destiny as leader of the Whitelighters. While there is no prophecy speaking of you as the leader you are slightly more powerful as a Whitelighter than as a witch whereas your brother is more powerful as a witch then as a Whitelighter.” The male said causing the two to stare at him in shock.

“But why would we only find out now that Chris is to be the leader of the Whitelighters? Why wouldn't the elders tell us?” Wyatt asked grinning at Chris to show him how proud of him he was.

“Because Christopher would have taken their positions and they would be demoted back to regular Whitelighters. They've become rather power hungry and don't think of the consequences their actions will cause.” The woman explained.

“When you consummated your bonding you truly became the king of magic, and while you won't get a crown or palace, your magic will become stronger and you'll be able to _feel_ if a spell that is cast is one of malice. And if it _is_ cast in malice you can deny the spell from working or you can throw the spell back at the caster and make them feel the pain or unease they meant to cause to others.” The male said.

“That's all good and all, but I can't lead the Whitelighters. I'm too young.” Chris protested.

“You're never to young, and you don't have to do much anyway. You just choose elders and demote or force them to crossover when they do something like they did. It gives all us ancient elders a chance to be reborn and take our new chance at life, or just go over to the other side. You also need to attend meetings but those only happen when a Whitelighter feels it is needed and the elders can't fix the problem.” The woman said.

“Now young Christopher there is a large tome of names out in the main hall in a glass display. It will tell you all about the Whitelighters, and even who has the most experience. Just choose from there who you would like to be the new elders and say their names out loud. They'll be transported to you so you can tell them of their new position or ask them more questions before you make your decision.” The male said.

“Why don't you show him while I talk with young Wyatt.” The woman said.

“Of course. Come Christopher I will show you the tome and explain to you more about what you'll be doing.” The male said moving towards the towering gates to leave the room.

“Now young Wyatt, I believe I said we need to talk about your children as well, but first let me take care of these mistakes.” She said turning to the ex elders and let her hand hover above themselves

 

**“Betrayed and broken trust,**

**rebirth for you is a must.**

**Learn from the past,**

**and make the lessons last.**

**And try once again,**

**to be real men.**

 

Opening their mouths, the ex elders all let out painful screams as their bodies seemed to implode on themselves until they disappeared into thin air.

“Is something bad going to happen to my children?” Wyatt asked.

“Since we've been blocked by the elders for so long, our powers are a little weak, but we did see a male, an older male with white hair, trying to kidnap your husband and trying to steal the babies from inside of him.” She said.

“Well I'm not going to let that happen. I love my children already and my mate and I _won't_ lose them.” Wyatt said darkly.

“Good. I'm sorry we don't know more, but maybe your aunt Phoebe will be able to get more soon. Just take good care of your mate and children. They'll be powerful, but being powerful isn't always the best.”

“I will. Thank you.” Wyatt said turning back towards the gates.

“Be safe young Halliwell and blessed be.” She said before she slowly disappeared.

“Wyatt this book is so cool.” Chris said when Wyatt made his way over to him.

“That's good Chris. Come on I want to get back home to Harry now.” Wyatt said.

Nodding, Chris followed Wyatt towards the edge of the pillars and quickly orbed away after Wyatt.

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Fifteen **

 

It had been two weeks since Harry and Wyatt had woken up to the surprise of a large, pregnant belly, but they were adapting fine. The only thing that Harry didn't like was the bed rest since he was usually a really active person.

Remus and Ron had reacted pretty much the same: they both fainted after staring at his round stomach and then congratulated him when they woke up.

Teddy, had asked the big question: 'Daddy Remus, where do babies come from?' Remus had had fun answering that question.

Finally the twins, they had congratulated him and then told Wyatt a joke that no one was going to repeat around a pregnant person ever again.

Since that day two weeks ago, Chris had been pouring over the Whitelighter book with Draco's help and had yet to make a decision.

Paige also wasn't having much luck with finding out the information about the 'Dumbledore' she had said she saw when she was at magic school, but she'd been bringing over the files of information since Harry offered to help go through it since he couldn't do anything else.

That's where they currently were: Chris and Draco were curled up on the love seat looking through the names in the Whitelighter tome and making lists, and Paige and Harry were currently sitting on the long couch going through boxes of information.

They would have had help, but Phoebe, Coop, and Henry were supervising a large Halloween party that Prue had _begged_ them to let her and her favorite cousin Henry Jr have.

Piper and Wyatt were out shopping for baby things...silently Harry was glad he was able to avoid going to the stores.

Giving a disgusted sigh, Harry tossed the current folder he was looking through onto the floor. “Paige this isn't getting us anywhere. Are you sure you saw the name 'Dumbledore'?” Harry asked rubbing his aching back.

“I'm sure. That name just stuck out to me because it's so different.” She said reaching for another folder.

“What about Leo? Would he know anything about the name?” Harry asked.

“Maybe, but I don't know if Leo even went through the files...besides I don't know if it would be a good idea to call him down here.” Paige said looking over at Chris.

“Don't let my presence stop you. I was going to summon him anyway.” Chris said looking up from the book.

“Are you going to have him become an elder?” Paige asked.

“Yeah.” Chris said looking at the ground.

Looking towards the ceiling, Paige called out, “Leo!”

After a few minutes and he didn't show up Paige called out for him again with the same results.

Shaking his head, Chris gave a sad sigh then turned the pages in the book to his fathers name. Placing his fingers against it, Chris called out, “Leo Halliwell come before me.”

In a haze of red orbs, showing that he had to be forcibly called, Leo appeared in front of the group.

“What are you doing with that book Chris? No one is supposed to touch it or else you'll be stripped of your Whitelighter powers.” Leo said looking at the book.

“Considering one of the ancients gave it to me, I doubt I'll have any problems. You'd know that if you had bothered to spend time with your family. But when you can't even come to your own sons bonding, we know where your loyalties lie.” Chris said. “Which is a pity since your family wants you around.”

Looking slightly ashamed, Leo turned to Paige and asked, “What did you want me here for?”

“When you were at magic school did you ever come across the name 'Dumbledore' in any of the files?” She asked.

“No I don't think so. Now if that was all I need to go.” Leo said getting ready to orb away.

“No that wasn't it. Just so you know, you've hurt mom for the last time. She plans to divorce you if you don't get over yourself and your powers and start acting like a husband and father.” Chris said. “I'm tempted to temporarily strip you of your powers so you _have_ to spend time with your family, but I doubt that would do much good. You'd be right back to normal as soon as you got your powers back.”

Closing his eyes, Leo gave a long sigh then orbed out of the room without looking back at anyone in the room.

“You alright honey?” Paige asked Chris when he reached up and ran his hands through his hair.

“I'll deal with him later, I have more important things to do right now. I've got some people to go and talk to. Draco, why don't you help Harry and aunt Paige look for anything in the files.” Chris suggested.

“Don't you want me to go with you in case you need any help?” Draco asked looking as if he was going to start pouting at any second.

“You could help them more than you could me. All I'll be doing is talking to a few people and then coming back here.” Chris said.

“Alright. I _suppose_ I can stay here and help out.” Draco said reaching out to take a few of the folders.

“Thanks.” Chris said looking at his aunt and Harry before he quickly pressed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

Grabbing a hold of Chris' shirt, Draco said, “Hey if you're making me do research I think I deserve a kiss on the lips.”

Chuckling, Chris pressed his lips against Draco's then quickly orbed out of the room.

“So how did your parents react to everyone catching you making out with one of your students?” Harry asked Draco with a grin.

Blushing right to the tip of his ears, Draco said, “If I had still been younger I would probably been grounded or not sent any money and forbidden to go to Hogsmeade, but now since we're around friends, they just said try to not get caught next time.”

Tossing another folder onto the floor, Harry grabbed the next one in his pile and asked Paige, “So are we doing the Samhain celebration here or are we going to the manor?”

“Piper and Wyatt will probably insist on doing it here so that you don't have to move around too much.” She said. “Besides you already have your alter set up, so Piper won't feel the need to usher everyone back to her house since she's got her alter up.”

“Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get annoyed really quickly with the both of their coddling put together?”

“Because Harry, you don't like just sitting around. You need to be up and doing things remember?” Draco asked.

“Yeah that's true, but I'll put up with it to keep my baby, or babies, safe.” Harry said patting his stomach.

“I hope you'll let your kids have some breathing room Harry.” Draco said.

“I'm not going to smother them and I'm not going to keep them from going with friends, but I'm going to keep them safe from harm.”

Lapsing back into silence the three scanned through the folders occasionally giving grunts of disgust or annoyance.

“Why doesn't the school use a magical way to keep records?” Draco asked dropping two folders onto the useless pile.

“We don't want the students to become dependent on magic. Especially not with the personal gain curse out there.” Paige responded.

“Personal gain curse?”

“Yeah, if you do something for personal gain it will come back at you three fold.” She explained.

“But keeping magical records would be beneficial to everyone not just a single person.” Harry argued. “Hogwarts had a book that kept track of every past and future students.”

“That _would_ be useful. Then we'd have a rough count of how many students we might get the following year. Do you know how it was made?”

“No, but for all we know Hogwarts itself could have created the book. The school was created by ancient and powerful witches and wizards. They probably knew spells that we can only _dream_ of knowing.” Harry said.

Tossing the last folder he was looking through to the ground, Harry gave a annoyed sigh and said, “Alright, I'm done for now. I'm going to finish setting up the alter for Samhain and set the table.”

“I thought Wyatt said that you weren't to do anything stressful while he wasn't here.” Paige commented.

“That isn't stressful. Stressful would be trying to teach a bunch of unruly students who didn't want to learn because it was Halloween...or because they were too busy staring at their teachers pregnant belly.” Harry said drolly.

Walking, more like waddling, out of the living room and into the dining room, Harry made his way towards the alter sitting beside the long table.

The alter was sitting on a small table that was pressed against the wall, and there were strips of velvet and silk cloth hanging above the alter in colors of orange, gold, red, and black. On every hanging cloth was one picture of a loved one that had passed away. Covering the table was also the same strips of cloth long enough that they just brushed the floor.

There were four candles in a circle, two of dark red and two of black wax, standing on the table and in the middle of the circle was a skull with its own orange candle right in front of the skull casting an eerie glow on the face.

Looking over to the table, Harry grabbed the basket of apples and began to place them around the alter and made sure that they were safely away from the candles.

“I thought you promised not to do anything stressful while I wasn't here?” Wyatt asked stepping up behind Harry.

“This isn't stressful Wyatt. You _know_ that I wouldn't do anything harmful to the baby that I'm carrying.” Harry said putting his hands on his hips.

“I know, I'm sorry.” Wyatt said leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. “I just worry about you and the baby. So where'd Chris get to? He always loves to be around when the scent of cooking food hits the air.”

“He said he had some people he needed to talk to. I think he's found someone to take over the job as elder.” Harry said rubbing at his back.

Noticing that, Wyatt wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and led Harry back out into the living room where everyone was gathering for the night of celebration.

Chris had returned sometime while Wyatt and Harry were in the dining room, and now had a look on his face like he had just done something sly.

“What's up Chris? That face tells us that you've got something going on...did you get laid?” Wyatt asked loudly.

“Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Don't talk like that in front of your mother and aunts.” Piper said as she came back into the living room.

“Sorry mom.” Wyatt said blushing slightly.

“Alright, since Phoebe, Coop, Henry and the kids aren't going to be here because of the Halloween party let's head into the dining room to start eating.” Piper said. “Paige are you going to hang around or are you going to join Henry and Henry Jr?”

“I'll hang around here. I don't envy being around all those teenagers with raging hormones.” Paige said shuddering.

“Sort of like yours?” Piper teased.

“Yeah...hey!” She shouted.

“Alright ladies, I think we've heard enough about raging hormones for tonight.” Lucius said chuckling.

Blushing, both Piper and Paige bustled into the dining room followed by the others and their laughter.

Helping Harry sit down in the chair with the fluffiest pillow, Wyatt then sat down in his own chair near the head of the table since his mother was taking the head of the table as the eldest wiccan there.

“Alright, since some of you don't know what Samhain is I'll explain it: Samhain is a wiccan celebration where we take the time to remember and honor the ones that have passed away and moved on to the other side. The alter and the extra plate settings at the table, are the way we do that. I know that you all know that we can call the dead down to join with us in this celebration, but somehow I think that they're having a party of their own laughing at the messes we've managed to get ourselves into.” Piper said smiling. “So in tradition I ask that we all raise our glasses in memory and take a moment of silence to remember them.”

As everyone raised their glasses to the sky, they all bowed their heads and allowed silence to ooze into the room.

After a moment everyone took a sip from their cups and then set them back on the table and began little conversations while they began spooning food onto their own plates.

**** **END CHAPTER******

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Sixteen **

 

“Grandpa it isn't _fair_! You said we'd get that money and now that he found that twice blessed man they're probably already trying to fulfill that prophecy...which is just an icky thought. Two men shouldn't be allowed to be together.” Hermione said pouting.

“Hermione that's enough. I'm sure that brat will do anything to protect his children so all we need to do is threaten them and tell him they'll be fine if he signs over his bank vaults to us and we'll just go away.” Dumbledore said.

“And how do you recommend we do that? You can't even get onto American soil to get to him since your last blunder.” Hermione snarled.

“That is _enough._ I'm sick of the sight of you right now, go and gather the remaining members of the order that stuck around after the attack on Potter.” Dumbledore snarled, still angry that the attack hadn't went as he planned and most of the order members quit because of the power Harry showed.

“Whatever you say you old bag of wind.” Hermione muttered to herself as she stomped out of Dumbledore's office and down the stairs by passed the gargoyle.

“Irritating young brat. It would have been better if you perished with your parents.” Dumbledore said once she was gone. Standing up, he made his way over to the fireplace and proceeded to fire call Minister Fudge.

* * *

 

“Have either of you saw your father lately?” Piper asked walking into the living room at Harry and Wyatt's home.

“I saw him the other day mom, but apparently he doesn't care that he's losing his family.” Chris said remembering what he had told his father.

“What did you say to him Christopher Perry Halliwell?” Piper asked placing her hands on her hips.

“I'm going to go and join Harry and Remus in the kitchen.” Wyatt said quickly walking out of the room to join his husband in the kitchen where they were looking for a place for Remus and Teddy to live.

Watching Wyatt's retreating back, Chris' eyes grew wide before he looked back at his mother.

“ _What_ did you say to him Chris?” Piper repeated.

“I...I told him that he was losing his family because he hasn't been around and that you were going to divorce him.” Chris said lowering his eyes towards the ground.

“You what! Chris, why would you do that?”

“Because he doesn't deserve to be a part of this family. He hasn't been around us and he missed Wyatt's bonding ceremony. I thought that if I told him the truth he'd start spending some time with us.”

“Chris, I know you want your father around, we _all_ do, but if he doesn't want to be around there's nothing we can do to force him.” Piper said sitting down beside him on the couch. “I think you should go and talk with him. Tell him how you feel about him not being around. Maybe he'll come around. He might not, but if he doesn't, you have the rest of your family and we all love you.” She said wrapping her arms around him.

“I don't want to have to tell him I want him around. _He_ should just want to be here.” Chris said jumping up from the couch.

“Then tell him that Chris. If you can't talk to him and tell him how you wish he was around, yell at him and tell him that. Just _talk_ to him.” Piper said.

Sighing, Chris said, “Yeah I suppose I should. Besides I'll need to be able to focus on the new elders and I don't think I can right now.”

“Good, now go and talk with him while I go and coax your brother in law to lay down so he doesn't tire himself out.” Piper said.

“Don't drive him crazy mom.” Chris warned as she walked out of the living room.

Watching her go, Chris then closed his eyes and focused on his fathers Whitelighter signature and once he caught it, quickly orbed away.

“I thought you might actually try and spend some time with your family after I told you about mom.” Chris said standing behind his father on the tallest beam of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Glancing over his shoulder at Chris, Leo gave a sigh and said, “I have charges that I need to help Chris. I can't just ignore them to spend time with my family. Just because the demon population has been quiet lately doesn't mean that my other charges don't need help.”

“That's bull and you know it. Your charges don't need you every minute of the day.” Chris shouted. “What's wrong with you? You're losing your family and you don't even seem to care.”

“You wouldn't understand Chris.”

“What's not to understand? Your wife is ready to divorce you, you missed you own sons bonding ceremony, and your son-in-law is carrying your grandson or granddaughter and you don't care!”

“What you don't understand is that I made a promise to the elders when they made me a Whitelighter that I would never turn my back on a witch in need.” Leo said turning towards his son with tears in his eyes. “I didn't want to be a bad husband or father and I don't want to lose my family.”

“Then do something about it. Start seeing your family and show up for family occasions.” Chris said slightly disturbed that he was seeing his father crying.

“You don't get it. I'd still be so focused on my charges and try to help them and continue to lose my family.” Leo said. “No. What needs to be done, is that you need to permanently take my powers and make me mortal.”

“How will that change you? You'll just be forced to spend time with us because you don't have your powers and can't do anything.”

“That's not true Chris. If I didn't have my powers I would focus on my family. Please, Chris. I don't _need_ these powers...I don't _want_ them.” Leo said turning to face his son.

“What happens if you change your mind? Will you want your powers back so you can go back to ignoring your family?” Chris asked.

“No. I'll never want my powers back. I don't want them if it means I'll lose my family forever.” Leo swore.

“Alright, but if you ask for them back I don't know if I'll give them back to you.” Chris admitted.

“Like I said, I'll never want them back.”

“Good. Then I think we should go back to Wyatt and Harry's home and you can explain to everyone what's going on.” Chris said.

“I don't know where that is.” Leo said, ashamed that he didn't know where his own son and son in law lived.

“Don't worry. You can make it up to all of us.” Chris said reaching out to touch his fathers arm.

Smiling, Leo reached out and grabbed onto Chris' shoulder and allowed him to orb them away.

Landing in the living room, Chris looked around then said, “Wait here and I'll send mom in so that you can talk to her alone. I think she deserves an explanation more than any of us. Later tonight when we get home I'll take your powers from you.”

Without waiting for a response, Chris walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

“Mom, dad's in the living room. Why don't you go and talk to him.” He said after pulling her aside.

“He actually decided to come and see us?” She asked.

“Don't worry mom. Things are going to be different from now on.” He said.

“What's going on Chris?” Wyatt asked when Piper had walked out of the kitchen.

“Mom's going to talk to dad, and hopefully everything will be fine between them.” Chris answered moving over to the table to join Harry and Wyatt.

“How's my favorite nephew?” Chris asked reaching out to pat Harry's stomach.

“Chris, you know the baby might be a girl. How do you think she'd feel if she came out knowing you always called her a boy?” Harry chastised.

“And besides that will be your only niece or nephew since I'm your only brother.” Wyatt said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris snagged an apple from the basket in the middle of the table and took a big bite.

“So you seem calmer lately. Did you finally make a final decision on who will be taking the position of the elders?”

Nodding, Chris opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Harry held up his hand and said, “Please don't talk with your mouth full of food Chris. Food doesn't look appetizing after it has been chewed up.”

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Chris grinned and said, “It seems like you've already got this parenting thing down Harry.”

“Yes well seeing food that's been chomped on is disgusting.” Harry said.

“I have to agree with Harry on that Chris.” Wyatt said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris asked, “So what's going on with your red headed friends Harry? I haven't seen them around lately.”

“The twins are looking for a 'prime location' to open up their joke shop and Ron's been dragged into helping them.” Harry said. “Just from this point on, if either of the twins give you something be careful because it's probably a prank.”

“What about you? Aren't you worried that they'll try to prank you?” Chris asked.

“No. I'm used to their pranks, and besides they won't give a pregnant person a prank in case it might harm the baby...and they know that I'll retaliate.” Harry said grinning.

“That's nice and all, but can we get back on the topic of _who_ Chris chose as the new elders?” Wyatt asked.

“Why so interested in finding out big brother?” Chris asked grinning.

“Because I want to know if they're people that I get along with.” Wyatt said. 

“Don't worry you'll get along with them, but you won't be able to meet them for at least a week. They're learning everything they'll need to know to take the position as the elders.” Chris said.

“Come on Chris, just because we can't meet them doesn't mean you can't _tell_ me who the new elders are.” Wyatt pushed with a whine in his voice.

“Wyatt Halliwell are you whining?” Harry asked smiling at his husband.

Pouting, Wyatt glared at his brother, which only made Chris start laughing at him.

“Well I've got to go up and talk with the elders, so I'll see you later. Why don't you just try to figure out who I picked. If you get it right I'll do whatever you want me to do.” Chris said teasing Wyatt.

Orbing out of the kitchen, Chris' laughter followed him and soon left Harry and Wyatt alone.

Looking at his husband, Harry leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

“Stop pouting Wyatt. You'll find out who it is soon. Besides, do you really think that your brother is going to pick someone that you, or anyone in the family, doesn't get along with?”

“Yeah I guess you're right. I just want to know.” Wyatt said.

Smiling at him, Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, “Well you'll just have to wait to see. Now go and stir the sauce on the stove before it bubbles over.”

Groaning, Wyatt slowly got up from the table and made his way over to the stove and reluctantly picked up the slotted spoon.

“Well if you'd let me do the cooking we wouldn't be having this problem.” Harry said.

“I might just let you.” Wyatt murmured while glaring at the stove.

“You will do no such thing Wyatt Halliwell. Your husband isn't to do anything dangerous to his child and my grandchild.” Piper said from the doorway.

“Yes mother I know. What did you need?” Wyatt asked.

“Your father and I are going to head home and talk. I just wanted to let you know and say goodbye for now.”

“Alright mom. If you need to talk or anything just call us on the phone or call me and I'll orb over to get you.” Wyatt said moving over to press a kiss onto his mothers cheek.

“I will Wyatt, but I don't think I'll need to.” Piper said moving over to drop a kiss onto Harry's head. “Harry, if Wyatt gives you any trouble call and I'll ground him.” She joked.

“I'll make sure to do that.” Harry said sharing a grin with his husband.

“Good.” Piper said before heading for the door.

“Hey mom. Give him hell.” Wyatt called after her.

“Watch your mouth young man. I won't have you talking that way around my grandchild.” Piper called back.

“Oh boy. I have a feeling that she'll be mothering us while we're parenting ours.” Harry said while patting his stomach.

“Well that's mom. She'll mother anyone who needs it...whether they want that mothering or not.” Wyatt said before looking at the stove. “Do I really have to cook?”

“Yes because you and mom don't want me doing any of that. So stop complaining and get to work.” Harry said waving him towards the stove.

“But mom was the one who started cooking. She said she'd do it.” Wyatt said.

“Well your mothers 'giving him hell' as you put it. Now stop complaining and finish cooking because your baby's hungry.”

“Oh well if the little prince or princess is hungry then I'll get right on it.” Wyatt teased as he moved over to the stove. “So how do you think Remus is doing with the house search? Him and Teddy have been gone for a while now.”

“Maybe they've found someone for Teddy to play with. He hasn't shown it but you can tell he's lonely. Wolves aren't supposed to be alone they always need a pack. Especially the cubs they need someone besides their parents to play and explore with.” Harry said.

“Why didn't he accept the invitation to stay here? I know he said no, but he didn't really say why.” Wyatt said.

“He said that we've just married and now we've got a child on the way. We deserve to have the house to ourselves. He said he appreciated the offer, but it's not right for him and Teddy to intrude on our new family...even though he knows it wouldn't be considered intruding.”

Nodding, Wyatt finished mixing the sauce on the stove then added the cooked meatballs in and drained the noodles out of the water.

“See, cooking isn't that hard.” Harry said once he finished it all without spilling or dropping anything.

“Says you. I usually can't cook anything without messing it up.” Wyatt said.

“All you need is a little practice.” Harry said. “It really is easy once you know what you need to do.”

“Yeah, well I think I'll stick with magic and witchcraft and leave the cooking to you and mom.” Wyatt murmured wiping some sauce off of his hands.

Moving over to the table, Wyatt set a plate of spaghetti down in front of Harry and then sat down beside him with his own plate.

“When we're done eating we need to head up to the library and finally merge our Book of Shadows together.” Wyatt said.

“Alright. My being pregnant won't cause any problems will it?” Harry asked after swallowing what was in his mouth.

“No it won't. It doesn't even use your magic it just uses what magic is in your book.” Wyatt said.

Quickly eating they were soon heading towards the library where both the Halliwell and Evans Book of Shadows were.

“When we're done with this I want to start looking at baby names, and speaking of baby names we should find a healer so we can find out how the baby is.” Harry said.

“Okay. When we're done I'll call aunt Phoebe and see if she can set up an appointment for us with the healer she saw when she was pregnant with Prue.”

“Walking over to the two temporary twin cases that held the books, Harry and Wyatt opened the covers and placed their hand on the family crests.

“You're sure you want to do this Harry? Merging our books is a permanent step.” Wyatt said.

“So is bonding and having a child.” Harry said placing his hand on his swollen stomach. “I'm sure.”

Smiling at one another, they both began to recite the merging spell.

 

**“Two families turn to one,**

**broken apart by none.**

**Bound together,**

**forever more.”**

 

When they finished, the Evans Book of Shadows burst into small green orbs which then floated over to hover above the Halliwell book. Seconds later the green orbs descended and sank into the book and with a flash of light the merge was complete.

The Halliwell book looked almost exactly alike, except now there was a smaller version of the Evan's family crest located in the bottom right hand corner of the cover. The book was also thicker showing that the information from the Evans book had successfully merged into the Halliwell book.

Smiling at Wyatt, Harry said, “Now that that's complete, go and call Phoebe while I grab one of the few books of baby names from the shelves.” Harry said closing the cover on the Halliwell book which instantly transported itself up to the case on the second floor where the Evans book had once rested.

“I'm going. Just sit tight and I'll be back in a little bit.” Wyatt said rushing out of the room so that he could make the call and get back quickly.

**** **END CHAPTER******

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Seventeen **

 

“Harry it's time to get up. You need to get dressed so we can get to your doctor appointment.” Wyatt said gently shaking his napping husbands shoulder.

“Go 'way. I'm sleepy.” Harry mumbled batting at Wyatt's hand.

“Come on love, you can go back to bed when we get home from your appointment, but we need to go. Remember we need to see if the baby's alright.” Wyatt said trying to rouse Harry.

Sighing, Harry sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “I don't know why I'm so tired today. I went to bed early yesterday and I slept in late this morning.”

“It's probably normal. I was really young when aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige were pregnant, but I'm sure I remember that they were always tired...and grumpy.” Wyatt added after a few seconds.

“Alright, I'm getting up. Could you go and make me a cup of tea while I get dressed?” He asked.

“Yeah. I'll put it on the table for when you come downstairs.”

Nodding, Harry watched Wyatt walk out of the room then dropped back down onto the pillows and buried himself under the blankets.

“Sucker.” He mumbled closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Wyatt walked back into the room and shook his head with a fond smile. Walking over to the bed, Wyatt sat down on the edge and gently shook Harry's shoulder again.

“Come on babe we have to go.” Wyatt said rubbing Harry's back through the blanket.

“Can't we find a healer that makes house calls?” Harry whined.

“We'll ask healer Monroe if she makes house calls when we see her, and if she doesn't we'll ask her if she knows someone that does. Now up and at it. We're going to be late if you don't get up.”

Groaning, Harry sat up and reluctantly crawled out of the bed.

“You owe me a back rub later for getting out of bed.” Harry mumbled while dragging on one of the large black maternity tops and black sweatpants that now hung in his closet on.

“As many as you want for as long as you want.” Wyatt promised.

“You're going to end up regretting that promise.” Harry said already counting the times his back started to ache due to his large stomach.

“Maybe, maybe not. Now if you're ready come here so I can orb us to the healers.” Wyatt said opening his arms so Harry could snuggle up to him.

Walking over to Wyatt, Harry settled himself into his arms and made sure to squeeze his eyes shut.

Smiling down at Harry, Wyatt closed his arms around him tightly and orbed them out of the master bedroom to the private residence of healer Monroe where she held her clinic.

Landing outside of the bright blue building, Wyatt gently helped Harry down the stairs leading to the basement, where the clinic was held...if the signs were right.

“Ah you must be Harry and Wyatt. Phoebe was excited when she called me and asked me to check on her nephews child. I must say it's very odd to see a pregnant male. I've only seen one before and that was when I was still learning the skills of a healer.” The older woman said smiling at the two of them. “Oh where are my manners, please come and have a seat over here.” She added leading the two over to a high doctors bed and the few recliners that sat around it.

Helping Harry up onto the bed, Wyatt chose to stand beside the bed to comfort Harry since he could feel the nerves just radiating from his pregnant spouse.

“Now mister Halliwell, uh Harry, how far along are you now?” She asked pulling her long brown hair up into a tight bun at the top of her head.

“Just over six months.” Harry said.

“Good, I'm kind of disappointed that you waited so long to get a check up especially since male pregnancies are so dangerous.”

“I just got pregnant recently, but I took a potion that accelerated my pregnancy to my sixth month.” Harry explained.

“There's a potion that speeds up your pregnancy?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah. An old teacher of mine created it so that he could carry his own child to term.”

“That's amazing. Has he decided on if he's going to put it on the market? That would be a great commodity to the wiccan community.”

“I don't know if he's thought of doing anything like that. I would assume that he's going to now that he doesn't have to worry about the black mark on his name from back home.”

“That would be wonderful. I've had to treat so many wiccan males that have lost a child because their bodies couldn't withstand carrying a child.” She said sadly.

“I don't think he's even thought about marketing the potion out. If he did I think he might have done it long ago.”

“Well I'd be grateful if you would have him come and see me so we could discuss the potion in further detail.” She said. “But enough about that. Lets see how you and your baby is doing.”

Moving over to a curtain that hung from the ceiling on a rod that allowed it to slide across the room to block out the sight, Healer Monroe pushed it aside and rolled a machine over to the bed.

“Now this big lug is an ultrasound machine. It lets us see a picture of the baby right here on this screen. So why don't you roll your shirt up and we'll get started.” She said pulling a large tube off of the cart with the ultrasound machine.

Pushing his shirt up, Harry made sure to secure it in place with magic and then leaned back against the bed when the healer motioned for him to do so.

“I apologize now, because this gel is going to be cold. We can't use any magic or anything on it because it interferes with the equipment.” She said dropping a large glob of the gel onto Harry's abdomen.

Jerking when he felt the coldness, Harry immediately settled down once he became accustomed to it.

“Sorry about that.” She said giving a grin. Picking up the wand, she carefully started to run it all over Harry's stomach trying to locate the baby.

“There it is.” She said pointing at the screen. “Do me a favor Harry. Roll onto your side for a second.” She said gently pushing to help him roll. Running the wand over the side of his stomach she nodded, then had Harry roll onto to his other side and after a few seconds gave a mumbled, “That's what I thought.”

Gently nudging him, she allowed Harry to roll back onto his back and said, “Alright. You can sit up and wipe your stomach up.” Handing him a few tissues, she turned back to the machine and hit a few buttons which caused small pictures to print out of the machine.

“Well everything looks fine. I can tell you the gender if you'd like?” She offered.

Sharing a look, Harry and Wyatt both nodded at the same time.

“Well first off, you're not having just one baby...you're having three.” She said.

“Three...three babies?” Harry asked staring down at his stomach. “Are you sure?”

Smiling, healer Monroe nodded and said, “I'm sure.”

Reaching down, Harry touched his stomach and asked, “So how much bigger am I going to get?”

“You won't get much bigger than you are now don't worry about that. Now about the genders. You'll be having two girls and one little boy. These right here are the pictures that I just printed out from the ultrasound. Each one has the little text in the bottom right hand corner that says the gender of the baby.”

“That's great.” Wyatt said looking at Harry's stomach. “I guess we're going to have to get triple of everything.”

“Well we won't have to worry about all the cribs and high chairs since aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige, and mom have one.”

“Wait three cribs? We can't separate them and make them sleep in separate cribs when they're first born.” Harry protested.

“Your husband is right. They've been so close since they've been conceived I doubt that any of them would really get a good nights sleep without being next to one another.” Healer Monroe said. “Now I know this isn't much, but this is really all that I do when you come you come to see me. I just check up on the babies and make sure that you're doing okay. But I'll tell you now. You are to do _nothing_ dangerous and you're to get as much rest as you can.”

“I understand...besides I've been doing that since I woke up pregnant. My mother-in-law and Wyatt won't let me do much of anything myself.” Harry said smiling at Wyatt.

“Well that's good then. Do you have any questions about the pregnancy or about the delivery?” Healer Monroe asked.

“How am I going to give birth? I mean I'm not a woman and I don't have the right parts, so...” Harry said letting his sentence trail off.

“Since, like you said, you don't have the correct parts, you'll have to have a C-section. That's where we cut your stomach open and we'll remove the babies that way. I know it sounds dangerous, but it isn't. This way has been done for years now and it's safe.” She promised. “Are there any other questions?”

“Do you make house calls?” Wyatt asked remembering his previous conversation with Harry.

“I don't usually, and around this time I have quite a few patients that are about ready to give birth so I don't know if it would be possible. Having a healer that makes house calls would probably be best though. I realize that you can orb here, but that might not be good to do with a pregnant male.”

“Do you know any healers that make house calls?” Harry asked.

“Not off of the top of my head, but let me make a few phone calls and I'll see if I can find one. There has to be at least one healer in the San Francisco area that does.” She said pulling out a few pieces of paper. “Now comes the boring paper work.”

“Aren't we supposed to fill this out first?” Wyatt asked looking at the paper.

“Usually, but since I don't give shots and I know all my patients before I see them, I don't see a problem with letting you all fill out the paperwork just before you leave.” She explained while grabbing a notepad. “I'm going to give you this prescription for prenatal vitamins that you take once a day for the rest of your pregnancy. You can get the prescription filled at any drug store and I'm giving you three refills on the off chance that you carry the triplets to full term.”

“I might give birth early? _How_ early?” Harry asked.

“Most triplets, and even twins, aren't carried to full term, but don't worry giving birth a little early isn't a problem. That's also why I want you to rest. The chance of you having them too early is extremely high and with triplets they'll be small enough without staying in the womb to a date close to full term.” She explained.

“That's it. You aren't getting out of bed until after you give birth.” Wyatt swore.

Smiling at his antics, healer Monroe said, “Remember that I said he can move around the house normally. He doesn't need constant bed rest. He only needs to stay in the house and to rest if he looks, or feels, over tired.”

“As long as he lets me get up and walk around I won't have any problem with being spoiled.” Harry said.

“Well if that's all the questions you two had, here's the prescription and I'll call you within two days to let you know if I found a healer that makes house calls.”

“That's great. Thank you Healer Monroe.” Wyatt said helping Harry down from the bed.

“It's no problem, and like I said, I'll call you in a day or two.” She promised.

“How should we pay you?” Wyatt asked suddenly.

“You don't owe me anything. I'm wealthy enough that I don't need to worry about money. Besides, I don't do this for the money. I do it for my fellow wiccans who are afraid of mortals or have a wiccan affliction.”

“Thank you.” Wyatt said already thinking about how he could repay her.

“It's no problem. Now go and enjoy the rest of the day and celebrate.” She said smiling at them.

Wrapping his arm around Harry, Wyatt held him close and asked, “Are you sure it's okay if I orb Harry home? I wouldn't mind calling a cab and waiting if it would be safer.”

“It'll be fine. Just don't do it constantly.” She said smiling at his protective nature.

Nodding, Wyatt squeezed Harry a little tighter, and orbed them out of the basement office and back to their home.

Landing in the kitchen, Wyatt was instantly pushed away as Harry made a mad dash to the downstairs bathroom.

Rushing after Harry, Wyatt found Harry in front of the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach at an alarming pace.

Dropping to his knees beside Harry, Wyatt started to rub his back up and down trying to soothe Harry. “You're already passed the morning sickness stage, so I'm guessing this was from orbing.”

“Well aren't you a smart one.” Harry said bitterly while waddling over to the sink so he could rinse his mouth out a few times. “Sorry.” Harry mumbled after he realized how that had sounded.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Wyatt said, “It's alright, I understand.”

Sniffling a little, Harry said, “It isn't alright. I have no right to be rude.”

“Well I'm telling you that its alright to be mean to me every now and then. I mean I _did_ get you pregnant after all.”

“I guess that's true.” Harry said.

“That _is_ true. Now come on I want you to get off of your feet and rest.” Wyatt ordered scooping Harry up into his arms.

“Wyatt I can walk by myself.” Harry protested.

“I know, but I feel like carrying you.” Wyatt said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry snuggled into Wyatt's arms and said, “Then while we're at it why don't you bring me to the living room and then make us something for lunch.”

Walking into the living room, Wyatt carefully set Harry down on the couch and covered him with one of the blankets that was tossed over the back of the couch.

Grinning, Harry wrapped the blanket tightly around his body then shooed Wyatt out of the living room with a simple, “Go and make some food. Your babies are hungry.”

Stretching when he heard a squeak Harry looked over to the owl entrance, a doggy door that was magically set to open when an owl flew towards it. Flying over to him was a pure black owl with piercing gold eyes.

“Hello beautiful what do you have for me?” Harry asked when the owl landed beside his head on the arm of the couch and held out its leg.

Taking the letter from the owl, Harry watched as the owl instantly shot back out of the owl entrance without waiting for a response.

On the back of the letter was sealed with red wax and the initials 'J.S' were in the middle of the wax imprint.

Slipping his finger underneath the flap, Harry pulled and gently separated the wax from the paper with barely any rips.

 

**Mr. Harry James Halliwell and Mr. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,**

 

**It has just come to my attention that an unknown British witch and wizard have slipped through our security and has come to San Francisco. We don't know if they are with the group of wizards that had attacked you previously, but we would like for you to be on the look out just in case they are.**

**My team of defense wizards are trying their hardest to find, and apprehend, these people, but have yet to be successful.**

**If they try to attack you, or your family please subdue them immediately then contact me and I will gather my defense team and we will come and arrest them. They will immediately be brought to Alcatraz, San Francisco's wizarding prison, until we can decide what we'll do with them.**

**We are sorry that this stress will be added to your shoulders so soon after your bonding and that these people will not leave you alone.**

**If you feel that they are around, or if you just think you need extra protection from my defense team, please feel free to either write to me or fire call me and I will immediately send someone out to your residence to keep guard.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Jeffrey Scott,**

**San Francisco's minister of magic.**

 

Staring at the paper in disbelief, Harry's hand started to tremble before he shouted out, “Wyatt, Get in here!”

The pounding of Wyatt's feet echoed through the house as he quickly ran towards the living room and dropped to his knees beside the couch.

“What is it? What's wrong?” He asked running his hands over Harry's sides and stomach.

Wordlessly handing Wyatt the letter, Harry watched as anger rolled over his face.

“You think that this is the same person that kidnapped you earlier?” Wyatt asked balling up the paper.

“I know it. They're the only witches and wizards that would disregard the word of a minister of magic and risk getting imprisoned.” Harry said softly while stroking his stomach.

“Everything will be alright Harry. They won't hurt you or the babies. I'll make sure of it.” Wyatt swore pulling Harry into a gentle hug. “I won't lose any of you to them.”

**** **END CHAPTER******

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Eighteen **

 

Since the doctors appointment and receiving the letter from the minister of magic, almost a full month had passed and it was now nearing December third.

Harry had been slightly depressed since he had gotten the note and realized that Dumbledore and Fudge were still trying to capture him, but he had quickly forgotten about it when Paige, Phoebe, and Piper had brought over boxes of baby clothes to look through and find ones that weren't too dirty or worn.

Currently Harry was curled up on the couch looking through a book of baby names while Wyatt was out helping the minister try to find the witch and wizard that had broken the rules and came over without permission.

Flipping through the book, Harry looked up when he head the sound of orbing.

“How's my favorite brother-in-law?” Chris asked jumping onto the couch beside Harry.

“I'm your _only_ brother-in-law.” Harry said dryly.

“If you want to get technical...but that's not why I'm here.”

“Chris I only got about an hour of sleep last night because of the babies. I'm not in the mood for any games or pranks from you.” Harry warned.

“Right sorry. Anyway, is my brother here? The new elders have finished their training and I wanted to introduce you guys to them. Mom and dad have already met them before they left for their second honeymoon. The aunts met them too since they were telling mom to have extra fun.” Shuddering, Chris added, “Remind me to get rid of that memory.”

Grinning, Harry said, “Will do, but you'd probably be better off having Draco get you a pensive to use.”

“Pensive? Oh yeah, I remember Draco telling me about them...can they be destroyed?”

At Harry's confused look, Chris added, “That's a memory I don't want to remember.”

Nodding in understanding, Harry said, “In any case, no Wyatt isn't here. He went out with the minister to try and find the invading wizard and witch.”

“He left you home alone?” Chris asked surprised.

“I forced him to. I was getting annoyed with his constant coddling.” Harry said.

“Oh. Well I'll just go and get them and bring them back here...I guess Wyatt will just have to be upset that he missed this.” Chris said before orbing out of the living room.

Chuckling, Harry stroked his stomach and said, “I hope you three don't turn into big pranksters or have big sibling rivalries.”

A few minutes later, Chris orbed back into the the room with three hooded figures behind him.

“Harry, you know who these people are so just promise me you won't go into labor from the shock.” Chris said looking slightly worried.

“I'll try, but it might be fun to watch Wyatt try and beat you for causing an early birth.”

“Now Harry your parents wouldn't like hearing you talk like that.” One of the elders, a male, said.

“I'll let them tell e that the next time they see me.” Harry said dryly.

“Fine.” The other two, one male and one female, said. “We don't like hearing you talk like that.” They said dropping their hoods to reveal James and Lily Potter.

Opening and closing his mouth, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down into the couch.

Harry came to few minutes later, to hear Wyatt lowly yelling at Chris and to his parents and Sirius hovering above him.

“Boys that's enough he's awake.” Lily said sharply. “How do you feel baby?” She asked.

“I'm alright. How is this possible?” Harry asked waving hands at the white hooded robes that his parents and godfather now wore. “You're dead so how are you Whitelighters?”

“Whitelighters _are_ dead. Whitelighters are people who, before they died, had a strong connection to the magical world. Before they crossover they're given the chance to become a Whitelighter instead of crossing over to the afterlife. Usually it's just wiccans who are offered the position of a Whitelighter, but now that I'm the leader I make the rules.” Chris said keeping a wide berth from his brother.

Still scowling, Wyatt sat down on the couch beside Harry and pulled him against his side.

“But my parents and Sirius have been dead for a while now. How is it that you were able to give them the choice to become a Whitelighter?” Harry asked while Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair.

“Your parents and Sirius were never offered the chance to choose what they wanted to do. They were just forced over into the afterlife. Besides like I said, I'm the leader of the Whitelighters now. If I felt that someone that had already passed into the afterlife would make a good Whitelighter I could pull them over to ask them to reconsider.” Chris explained.

“And of course we weren't going to turn the offer down. Your father and I would do anything to be able to be around you and everyone that we hold dear to us.” Lily said sitting down beside Harry and Wyatt

“Your mother's right. Now we can come and see you whenever we want to. We don't need to wait until you summon us to come and see our son, son-in-law, and grandchildren.” James agreed.

“Yeah and we can even pull pranks now that we can come down and everything. I'm looking forwards to talking to the Weasley twins. But the best part is that there's no one that can admonish us since we're older than all of you.” Sirius said rubbing his hands together while a grin spread over his lips.

“You may be older than I am, but I'm basically your boss.” Chris said.

“Oh come on. I've seen some of the pranks you've been pulling with the twins. You can help us.” Sirius offered.

“If you'll be pulling pranks keep them away from my husband.” Wyatt warned them both.

“Hey I know better than to do something to Lily's son that could possibly harm him. I learned that the hard way when he was first born.” Sirius said cringing.

“That's right and I'll do it again if I even _think_ that you're going to prank my son and grandchildren.” She said.

“Okay now that all of that's out of the way, did you and the minister have any luck finding them?” Harry asked Wyatt.

“No. Whoever it is knows how to hide.” Wyatt said with a scowl.

“We'll find them there's nothing to worry about.” Harry said trying to reassure both Wyatt and himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Wyatt pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead and said, “Why don't I go and start lunch for everyone.”

When Harry nodded, Wyatt stood up and made his way towards the kitchen.

“How did you get him to start cooking?” Chris asked looking amazed.

“It was your mother at first because she told Wyatt not to let me do anything stressful, and then the healer said the same thing. Now Wyatt barely lets me do anything by myself.”

“Do you know how badly Wyatt's cooking was before?” Chris asked.

“Don't worry he's gotten better at it.” Harry said.

Chuckling, Chris asked, “Does he still get food all over the place?”

“A little bit. I try to stay out of the kitchen when he's in there because I don't want to get antsy with seeing the messes that he makes.”

“So how are my grandbabies?” Lily asked while pulling James down to sit beside her.

“Always active and always hungry.” Harry said even as his stomach growled.

“Well it's a good thing that you have a husband that caters to your every whim and does enough things that will annoy you since he doesn't let you do things yourself.” Wyatt said walking back into the room with a tray filled with grilled cheese and tomato soup.

“Yum just what we were craving.” Harry said accepting his from Wyatt. Digging into his food, Harry shifted over slightly so Wyatt could reclaim his old seat.

Sitting there, the family talked, joked and ate their lunch in peace until a haze of blue orbs broke through the ceiling.

As soon as the orbs reformed,. Paige was standing there with a wide grin on her face and a yellowing piece of paper in her hand.

“I found it. I finally found it.” She said waving the paper around excitedly.

“Found what?” Harry asked wiping some soup off of the side of his mouth.

“The name. Remember? I _told_ you that I had seen the name 'Dumbledore' at the school.”

Quickly putting his plates on the end table, Harry reached out and accepted the sheet of paper and pulled it over so that he could read it.

 

_**Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.** _

_**Nationality: Britain Born.** _

_**Blood status: Half blood. (Half wiccan, half wizard.)** _

_**Birth: August 4th, 1881.** _

 

_**Extra notes:** _

_**August 30th, 1886:** _ _**Began schooling at magic school at the age of five. (Attended magic school here because British wiccan's would not accept a half blood into their schools.)** _

_**September 24th, 1887: A. Dumbledore is a strong wiccan who has been quickly picking up all of our magic and potion skills. Amazing for a child that is only six years of age.** _

_**September 1st, 1891: A. Dumbledore has decided to stop his training in our schooling and has decided to follow his wizarding roots and learn their magic.** _

Giving a little laugh, Harry said, “Amazing. Dumbledore's part wiccan as well as a wizard.”

“Will that help us any in finding him?” Lily asked scoffing at the confused looks that James and Sirius gave her. “Oh really you two. Do you think any other wizard would risk going to prison just to come here?”

“There was a folder of some of his work that he did for the school. Maybe we'll be able to use that to scry for his presence, but the papers are so old that we might not be able to find him. I mean these papers are over _one hundred_ years old.” Paige said pulling a carefully folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

“Well we can try. The worst that can happen is that it doesn't work because his magical signature has faded.” Harry said. “Wyatt go and get the map and scrying crystals from the library. They're in the top right drawer of my desk.” Harry said.

Nodding, Wyatt stood up and quickly made his way out of the room to go and get the required items.

“You've got him wrapped around your fingers.” Chris said with a grin.

Shooting him a dirty look, Harry decided to ignore the comment and just stared blankly at the paper he held in his hand.

“Um I think I'm just going to go and see Draco.” Chris said when he realized he had said the wrong thing. “Call me if you need me.” He added before he orbed out of the room.

“If he ends up getting Draco pregnant, he's going to be in big trouble. Draco will run him ragged in the first few days.” Harry said looking forwards to the day he could mock Chris.

“That's so true honey. They just don't know what it's like for us people that can carry babies.” Lily said.

“What _you_ go through? I remember when you were pregnant Lily. Poor James and I were always ready to flee if you so much as sneezed the wrong way.” Sirius said remembering some of Lily's violent mood swings.

“I wouldn't have acted like that if you two had acted like grownups when you were around me. Besides pregnant people are allowed to have mood swings.” She said glaring at him.

Giving a weak chuckle, James grabbed a hold of Sirius' robe and said, “You're so right honey. Come one Sirius lets go and see if we can find Remus.”

Nodding, Sirius and James quickly orbed away from the remaining people in the living room.

Walking back into the room, Wyatt blinked a few times then asked, “Where did everyone else go?”

Snickering, Harry said, “They were scared off by mood swings.”

“Okay...I don't think I need to know anything else.” Wyatt said tentatively moving back to the couch with the map and crystal in his hands.

Kneeling down beside the table, Wyatt set the map down and then accepted one of the pieces of paper with Dumbledore's handwriting on it. Balling up the paper, Wyatt held it in his hand with the chain that the amethyst crystal was connected to then held it up over the map.

Moving the crystal around the map of San Francisco, everyone watched hoping that the crystal would land in the right position.

As the crystal moved around the map with no reaction, disappointment began to bubble up inside of Wyatt.

“Come on, _work._ ” Wyatt mumbled to himself.

As if reacting to Wyatt's command, the crystal stopped and dropped down onto the map located on the Golden Gate National Recreation area, more specifically, the campgrounds.

“Got them. It's him and he's hiding in the Bicentennial camp grounds of the recreation area.” Wyatt said dropping the chain holding the crystal onto the map.

“Right so lets go and get them then.” Harry said moving to stand up.

“Oh no. You're staying here. I'm not risking you and the babies.” Wyatt said gently pushing Harry back down into his seat.

“Wyatt...” Harry started to protest

“No, and you aren't going to change my mind about this. I don't want you or the babies to be injured. We don't know what he's got up his sleeve or what he's willing to do to stay free.” Wyatt said moving to kneel in front of Harry. “Please just do this for me this time.”

Sighing, Harry said, “Alright. Just hurry back. I don't want to be worried that something has happened to you.”

Standing up, Wyatt turned to the others and said, “If you're going to come with me follow me up to the library. I have to fire call the minister so he can meet up with us with his men.”

“We'll be back shortly honey. Just relax and we'll be back soon.” Lily said pressing a kiss against Harry's forehead.

Giving another sigh, Harry watched them go and then slumped down into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

Giving up on his sulking after a few minutes, Harry picked the book of names up again and continued his search through the names.

* * *

Walking into the library, Wyatt walked over to the fireplace and tossed in a handful of floo powder that the minister had given him to get in contact with him.

Kneeling down by the fireplace, Wyatt stuck his head in and called out for the minister. It only took a few seconds before the minister answered.

“Hello mister. Halliwell, what can I do for you?” He asked with a warm smile.

“We found the wizard that came into San Francisco. It was who we thought it was.”

“Where are they located?” The minister asked.

“They're in the Bicentennial campground. Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah. I'll gather my men and we'll meet you at the entrance. That's a muggle spot so try not to be spotted when you get there.” The minister warned.

“We won't.” Wyatt said before he broke the connection and pulled out of the fireplace.

“Lily do you know where the campgrounds are?” Wyatt asked.

“I don't...and don't call me Lily young man. You're married to my son so I expect you to call me mum.” She teased him.

Blushing slightly, Wyatt said, “Sorry mom. Anyway you can hang onto aunt Paige and she'll orb you there. If you don't know where you're going it's easy to get lost.”

Nodding, Lily moved over to Paige's side, and allowed her to interlock their arms.

“We'll meet you there Wyatt.” Paige said before she closed her eyes and orbed out with Lily in tow.

Shaking his head, Wyatt quickly followed behind them and soon landed in the woods beside the check in cabin at the Bicentennial camp grounds.

Moving over to his aunt and mother in laws side, Wyatt leaned against the nearest tree and kept his eyes peeled for the minister and his guards.

Soon enough, the blue eyed minister appeared with a crack of apparation along with five of his highest ranking guards.

“Hello mister Halliwell so where are the criminals?” The minister asked clasping his hands together in front of his chest.

“They're are only three campsites here so we should be able to find them quickly.”

“You're sure that there are only three?”

“Yeah. Chris and I came here once before to camp for a weekend. These camp grounds only have three two-person campsites.” Wyatt said.

“Good. Lets get down there and find them before they become alerted to our presence.”

Moving out of the woods, the group made their way passed the check in cabin and down the winding dirt trail that led down to the campsites.

Walking passed the first two sites there were only two couples there having a romantic trip together. The last one however, was as silent as a forest during the night of a full moon.

Bringing his finger up to his lips, the minister motioned the guards forwards to the big tent that sat in the middle of the site.

Drawing their wands the guards surrounded the tent and one slowly reached out and yanked the front tent flap open causing a female shriek to ring out into the air.

Before the female inside could react, the biggest male guard shot off a stunning spell then cast a few spells to reveal any traps or hidden people.

“It's all clear sir.” The male said moving inside the tent to pick up the woman. “She's the only one here.”

“Alright. Bring her to Alcatraz to the interrogation rooms. I'll be there shortly to begin the interrogation.” The minister said waving him off. “The rest of you fan out and start questioning the other campers and the ones at the cabin.”

Nodding, the guards started to do what they were told and started to head off to do as they were told.

“Would you like to come with us to do the interrogation?” He asked Wyatt and the others.

“I want to be there.” Wyatt said nodding.

“Alright. Orb over to Alcatraz and I'll meet you at the front of the building to lead you in.” The minister said.

“Are you going to come with us?” Wyatt asked Lily and Paige.

“I'm going to head home. Henry's been having a hard time with orbing, and I want to help him get it before something dangerous happens.”

“I think I'm going to head back to the house and keep Harry company.” Lily said.

“Alright. Tell him I'll be home soon.” Wyatt said to Lily.

“Just be careful when you're there. If Alcatraz is anything like Azkaban you won't like it in there.” Lily warned him before she orbed out.

Waving to Paige, Wyatt joined the minister and proceeded to orb away to the wizarding prison.

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Nineteen **

 

Landing outside of Alcatraz, Wyatt looked at the intimidating building and asked, “How do you use this building when there are tours that mortals do?”

“It _is_ hard, but we've put a spell over the area that either repels people from wanting to come here or, if that doesn't work, we cause little problems with their boats that makes people reluctant to come over here. Most people have stopped coming here because of all the problems and if that doesn't work, we know some ghosts that come here and scare them off.” The minister said grinning at Wyatt.

Chuckling, Wyatt said, “Well whatever works.”

“Well lets get inside. We've got a naughty little witch to interrogate.”

Nodding, Wyatt followed him through the entrance gates and towards the towering building.

“Do you think we'll be able to get her to talk?” Wyatt asked while they walked through the dark, cold halls.

“Hopefully. Most people, when they're faced with a conviction, will spill everything on the chance that they'll get a lighter sentencing.”

“Yes well I hope you don't plan on giving her a lighter sentence. They've planned to hurt my husband, probably even kill him.” Wyatt said.

“Don't worry. No one is going to get a light sentence. Harry Potter is a hero to all us witches and wizards and should be treated as such.”

“I hope that that doesn't mean that you and all the other witches and wizards are going to hound him for attention and whatnot.” Wyatt said scowling.

“Oh no! We would never do that.” Jeffrey said looking scandalized. “While it is true that mister Potter is a hero, he deserves to have privacy and we would never intrude on that.”

“Good, because I don't want Harry stressed out because people won't leave our home alone.” Wyatt said as they walked down a set of spiral staircases at the end of the entrance hall. There were actually two sets of the spiral staircases: one leading upstairs and the one that they were taking downstairs.

The stairs led down to the higher security cells, solitary confinement, and finally the interrogation rooms.

“Do you not use those weird creatures here? The black cowled ones?” Wyatt asked recalling the dementors.

“Oh no. We would never use dementors here. While they can be used, we find it too inhumane even to use against criminals. Besides most of us agree that the criminals deserve to live the rest of their lives in these accommodations instead of getting release through death.”

Nodding in understanding. Wyatt stopped to allow the minister to open the large metal door in front of them and then stepped inside.

Sitting in the middle of the room was the bushy haired woman that had been apprehended at the campsite.

Pulling a chair over so that it was right in front of her, the minister sat down on it and said, “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which way would you like to do it?”

“I'd rather you plebeians just let me go.” She said glaring at the two in front of her.

“Strike one. Two more and you're out. Lets try a simpler question. What's your name?”

Sticking her nose up in the air, she refused to answer.

“Strike two. One more and we pull out the Veritaserum.” He said accepting a vial from the only guard in the room. “Now what's your name?”

Ignoring the question, she firmly pressed her lips together into a firm line.

“Alright, I always like the uncooperative ones.” He said motioning for the guard to pull her head back and force her mouth open. When her mouth was open, Jeffrey poured a few drops into her mouth then sat back and waited for her eyes to cloud over.

“Now that you're ready to be cooperative, why don't you go ahead and tell me your name.” He commanded.

“Hermione Jane Granger.” She said staring blankly ahead.

“And who was the wizard that was with you and where did he go?” He asked.

“My grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, but I don't know where he went. He said he needed to go out to meet with someone right before you showed up.”

“Do you know who he was meeting with?” Wyatt asked.

“Some local demon. He didn't say the name of the demon, but he said that the demon could distract Potter's mate while we went and got Potter.”

“Where was he meeting the demon?” The minister asked.

“I don't know. He wouldn't tell me in case something like this happened.” 

“Then why did he tell you that he was meeting with a demon?” Wyatt asked.

“Because knowing that wouldn't help you with finding him.” Hermione spat as the potion started to wear off.

“Enough. Guard take her away and put her in a cell. She's given us more than enough to put her away without a trial. _especially_ since she ignored a law I put into place and illegally came into my region without permission.”

“Is that what you'd like on her confinement papers?” The guard asked yanking Hermione up from the chair.

“Yes. That will be fine for now. While you do that I'm going to go and owl her minister of magic and inform him, and maybe the infamous Rita Skeeter, about her rule breaking.” The minister said grinning.

Nodding, the guard led Hermione out of the room while the minister turned to Wyatt.

“Well that will keep her out of our hair for now and give us time to find the older man and prosecute him.”

“I'm going to head home and see if I can find him. If he's going to try and get a demon to work with him they can easily get through wizarding wards that you placed up around our house.” Wyatt said when he realized that.

“I'll get my men out to try and find him and, hopefully, stop him before he gets in contact with any demon.” The minister said before Wyatt orbed away.

Landing in the living room, Wyatt looked around for Harry and felt his chest constrict when he didn't see him.

Rushing through the rooms, Wyatt shouted out, “Harry, Harry where are you?”

Hearing a low moan from the kitchen, Wyatt ran in and stopped short when he found Lily laying on the ground with a Darklighter's arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

Cursing, Wyatt ran to her side and dropped to his knees beside her.

“Lily just relax. Brace yourself because I'm going to pull the arrow out so I can heal you.” Wyatt said quickly as he ripped his shirt off so that he could safely touch the arrow without infecting himself with the poison. Quickly wrapping his shirt around his hand, Wyatt grasped the arrow and yanked it out of Lily's shoulder.

Flinching at her low scream of pain, Wyatt held his hands over Lily's shoulder and focused his healing power on flooding through his hands and into her shoulder. As the blue light grew in intensity the wound slowly closed up and disappeared.

When the would was fully gone, Lily sat up with a gasp and said, “Harry, they took Harry.”

“Where? Do you know where they took him?” Wyatt asked while helping her off of the floor.

“No. They caught us by surprise. We were talking about baby names and the next thing I knew there was an arrow sticking out of my shoulder.” Lily said looking close to tears.

“Alright, go and find your husband and Sirius then go and get aunt Paige. Tell her to try and scry for Harry. I'm going to grab our containment crystals then go down into the underworld to see if that's where they're keeping him. Call me if you find him.” Wyatt said before he orbed out of the room and into the library.

Rushing over to the table with their tools for demon fighting, a wedding gift from Chris who had joked that now that Harry was married to the twice blessed child he'd need all those tools and more, Wyatt grabbed the bag containing the five crystals that formed the crystal cage.

Orbing down into the underworld, Wyatt instantly went on the look out for any demons or signs of his husband. Orbing in and out of each cave, Wyatt felt himself getting more and more panicked when he couldn't find him.

When he landed in one particular cave, there was a four horned, one eyed, red demon sitting in the middle by a fire that was streaming from his hand and roasting what looked like it was once a big chicken. When it saw Wyatt it jumped up and looked like it was trying to decide if he should attack Wyatt or just run.

“Stop right there and I might just let you live.” Wyatt said in a cold voice, which caused the demon to stop immediately.

“I'm looking for an old man with a long white beard or a young black haired, pregnant male. Tell me where to find them and I don't vanquish you right here and now.”

“Look I don't know much. I'm new here, but I might have seen the one you're talking about in the lowest caves in here. The ones closet to the fire pits.” The demon said in a thick accent that was almost impossible to understand.

“If I find out that you're lying to me, I'll track you down and make you wish you were never born.” Wyatt warned the demon who quickly fled from the room.

Orbing out, Wyatt quickly made his way to the place the demon had told him about and when he landed he felt immense relief when he saw Harry safely protected behind a blue spherical shield like the one he himself had used when he was younger.

That relief quickly vanished when he saw the mask of pain that covered Harry's face as he grasped at his stomach and proceeded to curl up around it.

Opening the bag of crystals in his hand, Wyatt quickly orbed them into a circle around the meddling white haired old man that was trying to get through the shield. When they were all in place bolts of blue lighting shot up around him and created a blue cage that wouldn't allow the old man to get out.

Walking over to the caged man and his husband, Wyatt said, “I'm tired of you constantly interfering with my husbands life. Your little granddaughter is already in the custody of San Francisco's minister and soon enough you'll be there as well, but I'm not going to wait for him to punish you.”

Ignoring the old man for now, Wyatt turned to the shield around his husband and said, “It's alright babies daddy's here and everything will be fine now.”

Almost instantly the blue shield fizzled out and Wyatt immediately rushed to Harry's side.

“Are you alright?” Wyatt asked Harry while running his hands all over his body

“Yeah we're all fine. I think the babies are just really active because of this. Wyatt he was threatening to hurt the babies.” Harry said throwing a glare at Dumbledore.

“Don't worry, he's going to get what's coming to him. The elders will deal with him because while he has decided to turn his back on his wiccan heritage he never truly went through the ritual to get rid of his wiccan side. So for everything he's done he's broken his promise to the wiccan rede.” Wyatt said causing Dumbledore to go deathly pale as if just remembering it.

“The wiccan rede hasn't been practiced by the Dumbledore family for years.” Dumbledore protested.

“You promise to follow the wiccan rede the _second_ you decide to use your wiccan powers. The wiccan rede is the wiccan _law_.”

“He's right, and when you break the law you get punished.” Harry said.

Looking towards the ceiling, Wyatt said, “Christopher Halliwell I request your presence.”

A few minutes later, a cluster of orbs descended to the ground and faded away to reveal Chris.

“Harry! Everyone's been so worried about you.” Chris said rushing forwards to give Harry a hug.

“Enough Chris.” Wyatt said pulling Harry against his side. “I wanted to ask you to _escort_ the old coot here to Alcatraz and the minister and have him put in a cell next to his granddaughter. Make sure to tell him that they'll be getting a punishment for breaking the wiccan rede so that he'll need to wait to punish them until we're there.”

“With pleasure big brother.” Chris said scowling at Dumbledore. “Go and get Harry back home and resting. You've got nothing to worry about.”

Nodding, Wyatt picked Harry up in his arms and orbed away trusting Chris to safely handle the situation.

 

******END CHAPTER******

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Twenty **

 

The next day had come too quickly for Harry, who was exhausted from all the emotions, and the energy that his children had pulled from him the other day to cast the shield up around them.

As soon as Wyatt had gotten them home, Harry had crawled into bed and fell asleep. He even managed to stay asleep during the loud entrances of his parents, in-laws, god parents, and all of his friends.

Wyatt had also managed to orb the healer over so she could give him a thorough check up because of all the stress.

She had said that everything was fine, but any more stress like that and the babies might not wait one more month to come out.

When he had woken up the night before, Wyatt had managed to coax a few bites of something to eat into Harry and even managed to get him into the bathroom for a bath where he had fallen back to sleep and Wyatt had to carry him back into the bedroom.

Rolling out of bed, Harry quickly dressed into a nice sky blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants, then made his way out of the bedroom and down towards the living room where he could already hear a few voices.

“Harry, baby, you should still be resting.” Lily said as soon as she saw Harry walk into the room.

“I could say the same thing to you considering you got shot with an arrow the other day.” Harry said defensively as he walked over to Wyatt and plopped down in his lap.

“Harry I'm already dead, it wouldn't have killed me.” Lily said, lying so she didn't upset her son with the truth.

Just giving a hum, Harry said, “Well that's fine and all, but what are we going to do about Dumbledore and his granddaughter?”

“It's simple. They broke the wiccan rede and must be punished.” Piper said from her seat beside Leo on the smallest love seat in the room.

“I'm sorry for cutting your vacation short.” Harry said with a frown.

“Nonsense. We would have come back anyway. We were missing the family.” Piper said smiling warmly at everyone.

Nodding, Harry asked, “What sort of punishment will Dumbledore and Hermione get?”

“I don't know the normal wiccan punishment, but I think you'll want to read the wizarding punishment they got.” Remus said looking up from the **'Daily Prophet'** that he was reading.

Reaching out, Harry accepted the paper so that he and Wyatt could read the article together.

 

_**Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore Punished for Lies!** _

 

_**By: Rita Skeeter.** _

_**The other day this reporter received a letter from a minister in America. The minister is from San Francisco and gave me some troubling news. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and a student, who is surprisingly his granddaughter, Hermione Granger, were arrested and are being held in Alcatraz (San Francisco's version of Azkaban), for illegally entering San Francisco.** _

_**Now you're all probably wondering when it became illegal, well it became illegal when Dumbledore (with minister Fudge's permission) went into San Francisco to kidnap our hero Harry Potter.** _

_**The minister of San Francisco placed a law that made it illegal for any British or Scottish witch or wizard to go into San Francisco without first obtaining the permission of the minister. Dumbledore broke that law when he illegally went into San Francisco to, once again, try to kidnap Mr. Potter.** _

_**The reason they want to get Mr. Potter: money. Plain and simple greed. As we all know, Mr. Potter was left a substantial amount of money when his parents, James and Lily Potter, perished in an attack by he-who-shall-not-be-named on Halloween night 1981. Dumbledore, Fudge, and Granger all wanted some of that money for themselves so they decided to arrest Mr. Potter, and once he was imprisoned, use a fake will to take control of all his vaults and properties.** _

_**For the false allegations and immoral actions Fudge has been removed from his position as minister and been banished from the wizarding world. Dumbledore and his granddaughter are currently awaiting sentencing from the San Francisco minister, and (by the new British minister) have also been banished from our world and been stripped of any positions they once held in our world.** _

_**This reporter offers her deepest apologies to Mr. Potter for allowing such lies to become believable, and I'm sure we all hope that he will one day return to our world and take a position to teach our children the right way of life.** _

 

“Dumbledore, Fudge, and Granger have been banished from the wizarding world for what they've done.” Harry said grinning.

“Well that's exactly what they deserve.” James said.

“They deserve more than that.” Sirius said from his seat beside Remus.

“I mean they've gotten what they deserve from the wizards. I mean the worst thing that they could do was banish them, because once you're banished no other wizarding community will want to welcome you in.”

“I was just teasing you James. Remember that I grew up in the wizarding world too, so I've seen people banished and the repercussions it caused to them.”

Chuckling at their antics, Remus stood up and said, “I'm going to head upstairs and see if Teddy's up from his nap yet.”

“So what are we going to do for their punishment?” Harry asked.

“Just leave that to us and we'll handle it.” Piper said.

“Okay, but when do we need to be at the prison to start their punishment?”

“The minister owled us and said that we should get there around five this afternoon. He said that it would give us enough time to figure out what we're going to do because he's leaving their punishment to us.” Wyatt said. “And to be honest, I'm looking forward to every second.”

Nodding, Harry asked, “Where are Chris and the Malfoy's?”

“Chris went with Draco to see Ron and the twins...I don't want to know what they're doing, and Lucius and Severus went to speak with healer Monroe again.” Paige said. “They said they'd meet us at the prison.”

“I think they're trying to keep their minds off of all the ways they can hex Dumbledore for everything he's done.” Lily said.

“I'm more than willing to let them use any dark spell they want to on that horrible man.” Piper said. “Threatening unborn children is just horrible, especially when it's my grandchildren.”

“They'll get what's coming to them mom.” Wyatt said. “Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to take Harry back upstairs to rest.”

Ignoring Harry's protest, Wyatt scooped Harry up in his arms and made his way up stairs and into their bedroom.

Setting Harry down on the bed, Wyatt reclined beside him so that they were staring at one another.

“That was rather rude Wyatt.” Harry said lifting his head up and resting it in his hand.

“Yeah, but I'm sure they understand.”

“Did you want to talk to me about anything or did you just bring me up here to rest, because I honestly don't feel like resting in bed.”

“I wanted to get some alone time with you. I mean I love our parents and friends, but after what happened the other day I just want to be alone with you.” Wyatt said resting his hand on Harry's stomach.

“Okay I guess I can force myself to stay here then.” Harry teased.

Smiling, Wyatt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips then copied Harry's position of laying down with his head propped up by his hand.

Grinning, Harry slithered across the bed and curled up with his head on Wyatt's cloth covered shoulder and his leg draped over Wyatt's.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Wyatt snuggled closer and said, “I was really worried about all four of you yesterday. I don't think my heart stopped racing until after I found you and got you home and into bed.”

“We were okay Wyatt. The babies kept all of us safe, and I would have done whatever needed to be done if he even came close to my stomach.” Harry said.

“I know, but just the thought that something might happen to you and the babies scared me. I was afraid that I might have lost all of you.”

“Everything will be fine Wyatt, we'll protect our children and each other as much as possible.” Harry said.

“I know, just like I know that you're strong enough to protect yourself and our children, but it's just in my nature to worry about others, _especially_ my husband and children.”

Snuggling closer to Wyatt, Harry closed his eyes and soon drifted back off to sleep with Wyatt following closely behind.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry awoke to Wyatt gently shaking his shoulder.

“What is it?” Harry asked trying to roll over onto his other side to get away from the hands.

“It's time to get up Harry. We've only got a half hour before we need to be at the prison. Mom, dad, and the in-laws already went over there to speak with the minister. They're trying to integrate both the wiccan culture and wizarding world together. They think it's more than passed the right time to mix them together.” Wyatt said.

Grabbing a hold of Wyatt's outstretched hand, Harry allowed Wyatt to pull him up and off of the bed.

“Do my clothes still look okay?” Harry asked straitening the neck of his sweater.

“You look just fine.” Wyatt said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. “I'm going to orb us to the prison so just try to keep your eyes closed so that you don't get sick.”

“I learned my lesson last time.” Harry said making a face.

Chuckling, Wyatt pulled Harry as close as his swollen stomach would allow and then closed his eyes and orbed them out of the bedroom.

When they landed, Harry slowly opened his eyes and gave a sigh in relief when he didn't lose his lunch.

“Do you know where we need to go?” Harry asked as Wyatt led him through the gates and into the building.

“Yeah, we're going to the interrogation rooms.” Wyatt said.

Leaning, closer to Wyatt, Harry snuggled into his side as they slowly walked down the stairs and into the interrogation room.

When they walked into the room, Harry immediately saw Hermione and Dumbledore encased in the crystal cages in the middle of the room.

When Hermione saw him, she gave a shriek and tried to throw herself at him, but was tossed backwards by the cage when she hit it.

“This is all your fault Potter!” She shouted swinging her fist at the barrier between them.

“You've only got yourselves to blame for what's happening to you.” Harry said. “The only thing I've ever done to you was try to be your friend.”

Turning around, Harry made his way over to his family and ignored both Dumbledore and Hermione since they were safely locked away.

Leaning against Wyatt, Harry smiled at the minister as he made his way over to their side.

“I'm glad that you were able to make it. I assume that you've all decided on what's going to be done with them.” He said.

“We did decide.” Piper said. “They've already been punished by their wizarding world, so we're going to punish them as the wiccan's would.”

“Wonderful choice. I'm sure you'll make it long lasting.” He said.

“Very lasting. No body tries to hurt our family and gets away with it.” Phoebe said from beside Paige.

“I think it's time to get started then.” The minister said after looking around at the group of people.

“Alright. Well first off the elders will need to lower their hoods and explain to them why they're being punished.” Piper said looking kind of mischievous.

The three white robed figures slowly moved forwards until they were standing in front of the cage then, as one, slowly reached up and pushed their hoods back.

“Lily, James, and Sirius? But you all died!” Dumbledore said turning pale.

“We did and we are dead.” James said glaring at the man he had once looked up to.

“Now shut up and let us explain why you're being punished.” Sirius said grinning widely.

“Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger, you both have wiccan blood in you and when you received that power you swore a vow to never break the wiccan rede, but you both have.” Lily said coldly. “If you don't remember what the wiccan rede says let me refresh your memory.” Clearing her throat Lily closed her eyes and started to recite the rede.

 

“ _Bide the wiccan law ye must,_

_In perfect love and perfect trust._

_Eight words the wiccan rede fulfill:_

_An' ye harm none, do what ye will._

_What ye send forth comes back to thee,_

_So ever mind the law of three._

_Follow this with mind and heart,_

_Merry ye meet, and merry ye part.”_

 

“You broke the rede when you started to attack a fellow wiccan and tried to harm his children. Even before then you did, whenever you planned for something bad to happen to others. It doesn't matter if they were wiccan's or wizards. They're still magical and still related to wiccan's.” James said taking up where his wife left off.

Motioning the charmed ones forward, Lily said, “And since you've broken it and attacked family the charmed ones have decided to carry out your punishment themselves...and we agree that they deserve to do it.”

“We take attacks on our family personally.” Piper said joining hands with her two sisters.

“And we always make sure that that attack gets thrown back threefold at the attacker.” Phoebe added.

“We always look forwards to it too.” Paige said lastly.

Sharing a look the three opened their mouths, but were cut off by the door behind them shattering into pieces and flying in towards them.

When the shards had safely hit the ground, everyone in the room turned towards the door only to see a group of about twenty witches and wizards pouring into the room with their wands drawn. Leading the group, was Fudge with the remaining Weasley's standing behind him.

“You won't do anything to Albus Dumbledore without going through us first.” Arthur shouted pushing forwards passed Fudge, who quickly backed out of the room while allowing the others to enter.

Feeling safe enough since Dumbledore and Hermione were caged, the wizards and wiccan's all spun around to face the new threat.

“You have illegally entered this prison and this community. You will leave now or else I will summon my guards to place you in a cell to be sentenced.” The minister ordered while discretely motioning for his guards that were hidden in the shadows to go and get reinforcements.

“We'll only leave once our fellow witch and wizard are with us.” Fudge shouted from the back of the crowd.

“They are they are prisoners and will be punished for their crimes. If you'd like to join them we'd be more than willing to punish you.” Piper said noticing the resemblance between Harry's red headed friend and the other red heads.

“We aren't afraid of you. You don't even have your wands on you.” Ginny said snottily.

“Wiccans don't use wands.” Wyatt said gently pushing Harry behind him. “Now this is your last warning. Leave or we make you leave with your tails tucked between your legs.”

“You can't beat us. There are too many of us and too little of you.” Arthur said sticking his chin up in a show of arrogance.

“Maybe you should look behind you. About half of your so called _supporters_ ran off when they heard that there are wiccans in the room.” Harry said sneering at the people he had once called family.

Spinning around, the Weasley's all gave shrieks of anger and Fudge turned pale and mumbled, “I'll just go and bring them back.”

Sneering at his retreating back, the three Weasley's led the few people, mostly loyal people like Mad-eye Moody, and a few greedy people like Mundungus Fletcher, who was mostly likely doing it for the fame and money.

“Harry try to stay out of the way and away from the fighting.” Wyatt said trying to nudge Harry further towards the shadows.

“Wyatt I want to help. I can't just stand back and watch you all fight and not do something to help.” Harry protested.

“Pick them off from the shadows if you must, but _please_ try to stay out of the direct line of fire.”

“Alright.” Harry said moving into the shadows as Paige and Chris started trying to steal the wizard's wands by orbing them away.

Giving one last glance at Harry, Wyatt rushed into the battle to heal any of his family that was injured or toss the enemies into the wall.

Staring out at the fighting, Harry felt helpless because he had his power but he didn't want to use it in case it would harm his babies with him being so close to his estimated delivery date.

Frowning, Harry watched as Ron went toe to toe with his sister, and Lucius went toe to toe with Arthur Weasley. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Molly Weasley creeping towards the crystal cage that held the two prisoners.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you Molly.” Harry said stepping out of the shadows unwilling to let her release them.

“Stay back you horrible little brat. This is all because you wouldn't die. Why couldn't you have done us all a favor and just died liked your parents.” Molly shrieked at him.

“Molly knock one of the crystals away and then we can help.” Dumbledore ordered while keeping his eyes on Harry.

“That's enough Mrs. Weasley. I won't have you free the man who tried to harm my son.” Lily said facing off against Molly.

“And what do _you_ plan to do about it? You're dead and I doubt that you're strong enough to do any damage to me.” Molly said arrogantly.

“ _You_ are a borderline squib Molly, and _I'm_ part wiccan as well as part witch. Do you really think that you can beat me?” Lily asked.

“I can do anything because the great Albus Dumbledore believes in me.” She said dreamily as she swept her foot out and knocked one of the crystals away which broke the circle and canceled the crystal cage surrounding Hermione and Dumbledore.

“Let me tell you something, _you_ are one crazy bitch.” Lily said throwing a spell at Molly as they started to drift around the room while tossing spells at one another and defending themselves.

“Harry Potter look at where you stand now. Do you regret anything? Because you should hope not since you'll die now.” Dumbledore said facing Harry now that the cage was down.

“You couldn't hurt me even if I had no powers.” Harry said sneering at the man who had manipulated him since his birth.

“The greater good Harry. Everything was done for the greater good.” Dumbledore said.

“The greater _good_? The last time I checked, the greater good didn't include killing the teenager that risked everything to save you.” Harry spat.

“The greater good of the Dumbledore family, not the whole wizarding world. The Dumbledore family was once the richest, well known family in the wizarding world...and then you Potter's came along and took that wealth and fame. We are just taking back what's rightfully ours, but now because of _you_ we've lost everything. You will pay for that Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore shouted tossing a wandless stunner at Harry, which was quickly deflected.

“Actually, it's Mr. Halliwell now.” Harry said tossing his own stunner at Dumbledore.

“You'll need to do better than that Mr. _Halliwell_.” Dumbledore said spitefully while dodging stray spells from the other dueling wizards and wiccans.

“Face it Dumbledore, you've ruined your family name yourself. You should just come to terms with that fact and get over yourself.” Harry said feeling a tired all of a sudden as the energy he had in him continued to quickly drain from his body.

Trying to cast a stunning spell, Harry watched in horrified fascination as the spell shot out of his hand, but slowly cracked and fizzled out of existence.

“See you're useless Mr. Potter. There's nothing you can do that will harm us. You should have just done what I wanted and you wouldn't have cost yourself your children.” Dumbledore said muttering a spell that caused that familiar, sickly green color to burst from his hand and shoot towards Harry's fear-frozen form.

Watching as the spell came closer, Harry doubled over and tried to protect his stomach as he heard Wyatt's shout of his name.

Expecting to feel pain as the spell hit him, Harry slowly opened his clenched eyes and watched as the same shield that had been around him the other day was back and caused the killing curse to bounce off of the shield and spiral towards Hermione who stood frozen where she stood.

When it hit her, the bushy haired woman fell to the ground as her breaths stopped forever.

Staring at the fallen form of his granddaughter, Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and said, “Oh well losses happen.” Turning back to Harry, he started towards him but was stopped by the same caging crystals that held him before appearing around him in a circle.

Looking around, Harry noticed that all of the people who had come to rescue Dumbledore and Hermione lay on the ground unconscious and a few dead.

“I think it's time to get back to what we were doing in case there are more rescue attempts.” The minister said looking around at the people. “Guards take these intruders to the nearest available cells and throw them in there.”

“With pleasure sir.” The head guard said as he none to gently levitated the new prisoners off the ground and out of the room.

“Let's try this again shall we girls?” Piper asked moving back to the front of the cage.

Nodding, the two other charmed ones walked over and clasped their hands together and started to chant the spell that would remove his powers.

 

**“Hear now the words of the witches,**

**The secrets we hid in the night.**

**The oldest of gods are invoked here,**

**The great work of magic is sought.**

**In this night and in this hour,**

**We call upon the ancient powers.**

**For the wiccan rede has been broken,**

**And the power of threefold is sought.”**

 

When the sisters finished the spell there was bright flash of light, and a strong gust of wind started to whip around Dumbledore and they both started to grow in intensity until the people in the room had to hide their eyes.

When it stopped, Dumbledore was laying on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself and he was gently rocking back and forth.

“Albus Dumbledore, now that your wiccan punishment is fulfilled you will be moved to a cell where you will live out the rest of your days and your wand will now be snapped and sent back to your minister or magic.” The minister said holding up Dumbledore's wand.

Looking at Dumbledore, Harry suddenly doubled over and grabbed his stomach with a gasp of pain.

“Harry what's wrong?” Wyatt asked gently grabbing onto Harry.

“I think the babies are showing their displeasure with me.” Harry said as more pain ripped through his stomach.

“I'm taking you home right now. Aunt Paige will you go and get healer Monroe for me?” Wyatt asked as he easily scooped Harry up into his arms.

“Alright. We'll be there shortly I promise.” Paige said quickly orbing out of the room.

Looking around, Harry nodded at everyone in the room then orbed Harry and himself to their bedroom at their house.

Laying Harry on the bed, Wyatt slid in behind him and supported him with his upper body and ran his hands over Harry's stomach.

“Everything will be just fine Harry.” Wyatt crooned in Harry's ear.

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes and continued to breath heavily even as Paige orbed into the room with healer Monroe then moved out of the older womans way.

“Alright Mr. Halliwell, let me see what's going on.” She said gently helping Harry lift his shirt up and over his head.

Pressing her hands against his stomach, healer Monroe gently began pressing down on his stomach feeling for any tension that would release after a little while. Soon she found what she was looking for and pulled her bag over to her side.

“Alright Harry, these little ones don't want to wait anymore to come out so I hope that you and Wyatt are ready for them.”

“We're more than ready.” Harry said watching as she pulled out a sharp scalpel, a needle filled with a clear liquid, and a vial of lotion.

“Paige I'm going to need your help. Do you boys have a bassinet around anywhere? Paige may be a wiccan but she can only hold two babies at the most.”

“In the room next door to ours. We're setting the babies up in that room until we feel safe enough to have them further away.” Harry said staring at the needle as the healer picked it up and pressed it to get all the air out of it.

“This is just going to numb your stomach so that I can cut you open and get the babies out. Wyatt I'm going to need you to slide out from behind Harry and give your Aunt a hand. When I get the first baby out I'm going to give it to Paige to clean and then you can either hold it or set it in the bassinet to get ready for the next one.” She instructed.

Nodding, Wyatt carefully slid out from behind Harry and moved to stand beside Paige when she reentered the room with the bassinet and set it as close to the bed as she could without putting it in the way.

“Alright Harry, just a little prick and then you won't feel anything.” Healer Monroe said as she jabbed the needle into his stomach and quickly pressed the plunger down.

Soon after, like she promised, Harry felt the pains in his stomach disappear and looked amazed.

“All the pain gone?” She asked reaching for the scalpel. When he nodded, she pressed the scalpel against his stomach and quickly dragged it in a long horizontal line. “Paige get ready with the first blanket.” She instructed as she tossed the bloody scalpel onto the bedside table.

Forcing the cut skin apart, Monroe forced her hands through the blood and into Harry's stomach searching for the first child that wanted out. Grasping the baby behind the neck and bottom, Monroe gently pulled the gore covered baby up and out of its home for the past three months.

“Alright Paige, the first one's a little girl born December 5th, at exactly twelve o'clock midnight. Gently setting the baby in the pink blanket that Paige held, the healer turned back to Harry as Paige started to gently wipe the blood off of the baby.

Pushing her hands back into Harry's stomach, healer Monroe tried to grab the next baby, missed and said, “Come here you little wriggler.” Chuckling when she missed again, she said, “I have a feeling that this next one's going to up and crawling quickly.”

Finally getting a good grasp on the baby, healer Monroe pulled and extracted the next baby.

“The next baby is a little boy, born December 5th, at 12:05 A.M.” She said turning to hand Paige the baby then turned back to retrieve the final baby. “Alright here's the next little girl.” She said reaching into Harry's stomach and quickly getting the last baby out. “Born December 5th, at 12:06 A.M the youngest Halliwell baby.” She said turning to set the baby in the last blanket.

Turning back to Harry, she peeled off the bloody gloves and tossed them back into her bag. “Alright Harry you're almost done. All I need to do is apply this healing lotion to your stomach. Your friend Severus gave it to me when he came to talk to me. He said it instantly heals your wound so you'll be able to get up and around quickly.” She said opening the vial she had setting on the table.

Inside the vial was a runny yellow liquid that the healer quickly poured onto Harry's stomach and watched as it instantly absorbed into his skin and the wound in his stomach started to knit itself back together.

Turning back to the others, healer Monroe watched as Wyatt gently bent down and pressed a kiss to each of his children then said, “Everything will be fine from here on out. Maybe not tomorrow, but in one of the next few days I expect you to bring Harry in for a checkup and the babies in so I can get a chart started for each of them and add their weights to their birth certificates.” Turning back to her bag, she pulled out three pieces of paper and a pen and said, “Speaking of their birth certificates: what are their names?” She asked while writing down the date and times of the births.

Sharing a look with Harry, Wyatt said, “Our eldest is Rose Lillian Halliwell. Our only son will be Matthew James Halliwell, and our youngest daughter will be Jayden Piper Halliwell.”

Smiling, healer Monroe wrote the names in and said, “Wonderful names. Now that's all that I need to do, so if you don't mind I'd like a ride home and, as I said, I expect to see you in the near future.”

“I'll take her. Why don't you go and introduce the newest Halliwell's to the family.” Paige said moving over to healer Monroe's side.

“Thanks Aunt Paige.” Wyatt said smiling at her as she took a hold of healer Monroe and orbed her back to her house.

“Bring them over here.” Harry said swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

“Stay in bed Harry. I want you to rest for now.” Wyatt ordered while moving the bassinet over to the side of the bed so that Harry could look inside.

Each child had a different hair color: Rose took after Harry and had a small tuft of black hair on the top of her head, Jayden took after her grandmother Lily and had a tuft of red hair, and Mathew took after his father with a tuft of dirty blond hair perched on top of his head.

Bending down, Harry pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads and whispered, “Welcome to your home my babies.”

 

**** **END CHAPTER******

 

 


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and posted originally back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it would fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Epilogue **

 

“Are you nervous about later today love?” Wyatt asked Harry moving over to stand beside his mate who was looking down at their three precious children.

“A little bit. I remember how you told me your Grams reacted when she found out that you were a boy. What if she won't do Matthew's wiccaning?” Harry asked.

“She's changed now Harry. She willingly did Chris' wiccaning. She had a bad past with men and didn't care for them, but now...well now she still doesn't like certain men, but she won't hold it against them. Especially not her great great grandson.” Wyatt said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

“I guess I'm just worrying about nothing. I just want Rose, Matthew, and Jayden to get the best protection they can, and the best comes from the dead blessing our children to live long and prosperous lives.”

“And they _are_ going to get those blessings. From the Evans side _and_ from the Halliwell side.They'll be so protected we probably won't even be able to scold them without their magic reacting.” Wyatt joked.

Laughing softly, Harry said, “You're right of course. Now help me back to bed. I'm still exhausted from giving birth less than four hours ago.

Keeping his arm tightly around Harry, Wyatt led him back across the room and to their own big bed.

“Why did your mother think it would be a good idea if we had the wiccaning this soon?” Harry asked since most wiccanings were held when the child was about a year old.

“Mom decided that it would be a good idea since Rose, Matthew, and Jayden will carry on the charmed line and since they're so powerful. Demons will try to start taking them out before they can get control of their powers.”

“Do you guys have constant problems with demons? We haven't since we've been together.” Harry said.

“Most of them feel when something big is going on and they stay out of the way unless they're involved with it.”

Nodding, Harry slid back under their blanket then curled up against Wyatt's side when he climbed into the bed with him.

Curling up with his head on Wyatt's shoulder, Harry gave a content sigh and closed his eyes so he could try and fall back to sleep.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Harry could hear soft coos coming from each of his precious bundles. And while he _knew_ that they couldn't talk or understand one another, Harry thought that his babies were communicating with one another.

Gently nudging Wyatt, Harry sat up and said, “Wyatt it's time to get up.”

“What is it?” Wyatt asked with his head still buried into his pillow.

“It's time to get up and it's time to feed and change the babies.” Harry said.

“Okay...you take two and I'll change one this time.” Wyatt said.

“Absolutely not mister. I changed two last time. If you keep this up I'm going to make you change all three of them when they get older and the nasty diapers start showing up.”

“But Harry, you see how I gag when I change their diapers.” Wyatt whined giving Harry a sad look.

“Fine, but just this once because you'll get used to it eventually. Our moms said that every male has a hard time changing a diaper, but eventually they get over it and get it done.”

“There's no way someone can get used to the smells that are in dirty diapers.” Wyatt said as he climbed out of bed and over to the bassinet that still held the three.

Reaching in, he picked up Matthew and made his way back to the bed so he could change his dirty diaper while Harry scooped up the girls and did the same.

After quickly changing the girls, Harry carefully dressed them in matching white dresses that buttoned from top to bottom in the front.

“Oh come on Wyatt. I've gotten both the girls changed and dressed already.” Harry said with a grin as he watched Wyatt struggle to change the diaper without gagging.

Shaking his head fondly, Harry set pillows around the girls even though they couldn't roll yet, then made his way over to the small fridge in the corner of the room that held bottles of formula for each of the children.

Setting an extra bottle on the bed near Wyatt for when he was done changing Matthew, Harry settled himself in between the two girls and gently set the nipples at their mouths: both Rose and Jayden latched onto the nipples fiercely and started to quickly drink their breakfast.

Cringing, Harry said to Wyatt, “In a way I'm glad that I can't breast feed them. It looks like it would hurt.”

Giving a grunt of agreement, Wyatt tossed the diaper across the room and into the wastebasket and then picked up the bottle and his son so that he could feed him.

“Are you afraid since we have three of them?”

“Just a little bit, but we have our whole family around to help us if we need it.” Harry said stopping to burp the girls before he let them continue with their meal. “Are you afraid?”

“About as much as you are, but I've had the same thoughts about our family as you. I wouldn't choose any differently if we got to go back and choose how many or what gender.”

Smiling, Harry gently pulled the bottles away from the sleeping girls then gently shifted them towards the middle of the bed and stood up motioning towards the bathroom where his clothes for the day were waiting for him.

Brushing his teeth, Harry then stripped out of his sleep pants and tossed them into the hamper then climbed into the shower and turned it to one of the warmer settings and let the water cascade down his chest and stomach.

“Are they all sleeping?” Harry asked when he heard the shower curtain slide aside as Wyatt stepped into the shower behind him.

“Yeah. I set all the extra pillows up around them just in case they start rolling early.” Wyatt teased as he grabbed the washcloth and bar of soap.

Grinning at him, Harry leaned against Wyatt as he lathered up the cloth and gently started to run it over Harry's skin.

Once Harry was covered in suds, Wyatt gently pushed him under the spray of water then started to soap up his own skin.

Washing off his body and hair, Harry then climbed out of the shower so that Wyatt could finish rinsing off.

Standing in front of the sink, Harry pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and his new blue jeans then picked up his toothbrush and scrubbed at his teeth and tongue. When Wyatt stepped out of the shower, Harry shuffled over so that Wyatt could step up to the mirror and start to get ready as well.

When he finished, Harry stole a quick kiss from Wyatt, then made his way back into the bed to find a shirt. Smiling at the three on the bed, Harry quietly opened the closet door and quickly pulled out an emerald silk shirt.

Buttoning up the shirt, Harry moved over to the bed and went to pick up two of the children while Wyatt made his way out of the bathroom and over to the bed as well.

Picking up Matthew and Rose, Harry smiled when they tried to nuzzle closer to his chest.

“As soon as we get downstairs our hands are going to be empty rather quickly.” Wyatt said since both of their deceased grandmothers were there to summon the deceased to do the wiccaning.

Smiling, Harry shrugged and led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. “It was bound to happen. Especially since we've got three beautiful children.”

Wyatt had been right: as soon as they stepped into the room room, Grams, Merrigold Evans, and the newly arrived Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell each wanted to hold one of the babies.

Allowing the eldest women to hold one of the babies, Grams holding Matthew and Merrigold holding Jayden, Patty and Victor sat side by side on the love seat so they could both hold and look at Rose.

Moving over to his parents and in laws, Harry pressed a kiss to both of his mothers cheeks and hugged both of his fathers.

“If we knew everyone would be here so early we would have gotten up earlier.” Harry said sitting down on Wyatt's lap when he sat down.

“We didn't plan to be here so early, but I guess we were just too anxious to wait.” Piper admitted.

“Chris didn't come with you?” Wyatt asked looking around for him.

“No. He's coming later with Draco...and to be honest I _think_ that Chris may be trying to figure out how to propose to him. He's been so nervous lately.” Piper said.

“Are you willing to have another married son so soon?”

“As long as they don't regret it or decide that they want to change their minds. Because bonding isn't the same as marriage. Once you bond it's forever.” Piper said.

“I know Draco, and I know that he doesn't go into things without being sure about it. From what I know about Chris since I've met him, he's the same way.” Harry said.

“So we've got nothing to worry about.” Leo said.

Nodding, Harry smiled when Sirius orbed in with Remus at his side and Teddy in his arms. Remus and Teddy had rented a small cottage with a large yard that was about an hour outside of San Francisco and Sirius had been spending quite a long time with the two of them.

“Hi Teddy.” Harry said accepting a hug from the energetic child. “Is Sirius behaving? Not teaching you anything naughty is he?”

“Nu uh. Besides daddy Remus said if he tried to he'd get another spanking.” Teddy said causing Remus to turn beet red and the others to start laughing.

Chuckling, Piper stood up and said, “Come on honey why don't we go and get you some juice or something.”

Nodding, Teddy skipped behind her towards the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, James said, “A _spanking_ Remus? I didn't know you had it in you.”

“He was supposed to be in bed sleeping.” Remus mumbled with his head still buried in his hands.

“Don't worry Remus, every parent gets embarrassed every once in a while.” Leo said remembering a few times that Wyatt and Chris had caused embarrassing moments.

Still hiding in his hands, Remus allowed Sirius to lead him over to a couch.

“What's going on here?” Chris asked as he orbed in with his arms around Draco's waist.

“Remus just got a little embarrassed.” Harry said.

“Harry my parents said to tell you that they're sorry, but they won't be able to be here. Dad's been getting really sick lately so father doesn't want him pushing himself.” Draco said when he saw Harry.

“It's no problem. He doesn't need to push himself to come especially if he isn't feeling well.” Harry said. “Is Severus going to see a healer or mediwitch?” 

“Father's trying to get him to go and see one, but he hasn't been able to talk him into going yet. He's probably going to end up stunning him and carrying him to one soon though.” Draco said.

“Is Ron coming?” Draco asked. It was surprising, but they'd actually starting getting along now that they didn't have their parents feud to carry them since Ron wasn't a Weasley anymore.

“No. I told him to go and spend the time with his brothers. He may not say it, but he needs them. Especially after the rest of his family are now prisoners waiting for their own punishment for breaking the law.”

“What he needs is a girlfriend to keep him preoccupied.” Draco said.

“Well according to the brief talk I had with him yesterday, Charlie introduced him to this, and I quote, 'cute, leggy blond haired woman that wouldn't stop eying him' at the dragon resort and they've been making plans to go out together.”

“A leggy blond huh? At least it isn't a red head.” Draco said.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head and looked around the room.

“So we're just waiting for aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige, and their families before we get started.” Wyatt said.

“Don't worry they'll be hear soon. I talked to them both before you came downstairs. Paige is just struggling to get her two grumpy boys dressed and Phoebe is working on getting her pmsing daughter out of bed.”

Shuddering, Harry said, “I dread the moment that we encounter that. I saw all that at school and all the crying, screaming, and tears...I think that even Professor Snape was scared of the girls during those times.”

“Who _wasn't_ afraid of them.” Draco said remembering his own dreadful experiences.

“I'd rather have to fight Voldemort again than be in the same room as all those women at that time.” Harry said.

“Okay that's enough about women and our moment of weakness.” Piper said.

“Yeah save it for when Harry and Wyatt have to deal with it.” Chris said nudging Draco.

“Save what for Harry and Wyatt?” Paige asked when she and her two boys landed in the room.

“PMS teasing. Poor Prue's dealing with that problem.” Piper explained.

Nodding, Paige said, “Oh. I should probably get over there to get them then. Prue will probably want to jump back into bed asap.”

Dropping a kiss on her husband's lips and her son's head, Paige then orbed out of the house.

A few minutes later, she was back with Phoebe, Prue and Coop.

“Now that everyone is here, I would suggest that we move to the room where we will be conducting the wiccaning.” Grams said.

“That's probably a good idea.” Harry said nodding.

“Later tonight I made reservations at Franco's for dinner at five.” Wyatt said as he led everyone towards the library.

“Franco's? Wyatt how did you get a reservation there with so little notice?” Piper asked surprised because Franco's was the hottest place of the year...and the year only. The hottest place was changing every few months, a year at the most.

“The owner is a wiccan. It's amazing the kinds of things you find out when you search.” Wyatt said while pushing the door leading into the library open.

Moving towards the center of the room, Grams and Merrigold stopped to hand the two babies they were holding to their parents while Victor and Patty moved over with Rose.

Motioning everyone closer, Grams waited until the group formed a semicircle around her and Merrigold with Harry, Wyatt, and the three children in the front.

“Now that everyone is gathered it's time to begin and bless these three wonderful children that have entered this world. Merrigold would you like to go first?” Grams asked the younger woman.

“You can. I don't know the spell by heart, so it would be good to hear it before I recite it.” She said in a soft voice.

Nodding, Grams cleared her throat and started the spell,

 

“ **I call forth from space and time,**

**Matriarchs from the Halliwell line.**

**Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,**

**Our family spirit without end.**

**To gather now in this sacred place,**

**And help us bring these children to grace.”**

 

When she finished, thousands of small white lights descended from the ceiling and slowly they formed the incorporeal bodies of the deceased women of the Halliwell line.

Nodding to Merrigold, Grams stepped back slightly while she recited the same spell with the Evans name instead of the Halliwell. Just as like when Grams had finished, white lights descended from the ceiling and formed the dead Evans women.

“You can take over from here Patty.” Merrigold said stepping back beside the Evans women.

Smiling, Grams motioned Harry and Wyatt forwards then gently took Rose from Victor.

“Family and friends, living and dead we are blessed with three beautiful children into the Halliwell line born from both the Halliwell and Evans line. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Harry James Halliwell, nee Evans, have brought these three children into the wiccan community. The eldest: Rose Lillian Halliwell. The middle child: Matthew James Halliwell. Finally the youngest: Jayden Piper Halliwell. Our spirits will always protect them and our powers will be theirs in a time of need. Blessed be.” Grams finished pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

The matriarchs of both the Halliwell and Evans families repeated the final words and as quickly as they appeared, disappeared back to where they had come from.

“When ever you need us we'll be there to protect them from harm.” Grams said before she and Patty disappeared the same way that the others had gone.

Sharing a quick kiss with Harry, Wyatt turned to face everyone that was left in the room and said, “Anyone that wants to join us for dinner why don't you head on home and get ready and then meet us outside of the restaurant.”

When everyone agreed, Harry carefully took Rose from her great grandfather and allowed Wyatt to orb them up to the bedroom so that they could gather what they needed for the dinner.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone but Remus, Teddy, and the elders were sitting at the table with smiles and grins spread across their lips.

Lifting his glass of wine up, Wyatt said, “I want to thank you all for being there for the triplets wiccaning. While they may not know right now that you were there, we did and it means the world to us that you were there to share such a precious moment with us.”

“I think I speak for everyone here son, when I say that there was no where else that we would have rather been.” Leo said smiling proudly at his son and son-in-law.

Grinning, everyone took a small sip of their drinks then set their drinks back down.

“Actually there is something that I'd like to say if Harry and you don't mind.” Chris said licking his dry lips.

“Not at all little brother. The platform is yours.” Wyatt said motioning towards Chris.

“Thanks ever so much.” Chris said dryly. “Anyway I asked Draco to bond with me the other night and he's agreed to.”

As cheers went up and down the table Draco blushed and bowed his head while sharing a smile with Chris.

“Since this seems to be the day to share secrets, I too, have something I'd like to say if two big revelations won't ruin the day.” Piper said.

“Is something wrong honey?” Leo asked his wife.

“Not at all. I recently found out that I'm pregnant. I think I may finally be getting little Melinda.” She said smiling.

For the second time in a matter of minutes cheers rang out into the room and cups were tipped in celebration.

“This is perfect Wyatt. Thank you for giving me the family and happiness that I've always wanted and craved.” Harry whispered leaning over to place a kiss on Wyatt's lips.

“Thank _you_ for giving me these three precious children. I'll cherish them and you forever.” Wyatt promised stealing another kiss.

Smiling widely, Harry felt as if he'd never stop smiling because he finally had family, friends, and all the happiness that he could ever want in the world.

 

******END STORY******  
  


 

 


End file.
